The new brother
by secretagent1
Summary: **ADOPTED FROM DIGIMON YUGIOH POKEMON LOVER** Romeo becomes a prostitute in order to gain money to repay a debt! Will take requests, so tell me who you want to see have sex with Romeo! Contains many kinds of adult actions, no restrictions just let me know what you want and it will be done(hopefully)! HARDCORE YAOI WARNING. I hope I live up to everyone's expectations!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy tail in any way.**

**Okay, here's the first one! No lemon here, it's more of a background intro. Now then, I hope I can live up to the expectations of digimon yugioh pokemon lover, and of course, all of your expectations, too! So, please enjoy!**

* * *

Romeo walked up to a building. He was kind of nervous, but he had to do this, he knew he had to. What kind of a person would he be if he was unable to repay debts? With quick and shallow breaths, Romeo entered the building and walked up to some guy who stood behind a desk.

"Oh?" The guy leaned forward.

"Hello, what's a young boy like you doing here? I take it you're only about 13, are you sure your parents would want you being here?" Romeo rolled his eyes at the man.

"You make it sound like I'm a kid."

"Well, I've no need for you here, really. A kid like you has no money to pay me. Off with you."

"I'm not here to be a visitor." Romeo announced. The man raised an eyebrow as Romeo finished his declaration.

"I'm here to apply. To work here." There was silence, before the man jumped up in happiness.

"OH!? I see! What a wonderful turn of events! I wouldn't mind having a younger one working here, I'm sure you'll attract a lot of new customers! Very well, may I have a name?"

"Yes. I'm Romeo Conbolt of Fairy Tail."

"...from Fairy Tail, you say? And what business do you have working here, not that I care all that much since you'll be collecting money for my business?"

"I have to get paid somehow to repay a debt, and this is the only way I can do it. Trust me, it took a lot of researching..." He looked down at Romeo's adorably embarrassed face.

"I see. But I must also decide on how worthy you are. For example, when guys come here to look for someone, they'll be buying you to either fuck them or get fucked by them. Deciding which one you're best at will be best for getting the most money, you follow, kid? So tell me, will you sign yourself up as a seme or uke?" There was a pause.

"I can do both. I can net the most money that way, right?" The man's jaws dropped.

"You're planning to be available for both? Now you're going to have to prove yourself!" The man declared.

* * *

Romeo was lead into a room by the man, who smirked.

"Now then, do it." Romeo's face was a bit red, but he slowly grabbed the sides of his shirt to reveal his well toned abs. The man smiled.

"Appealing. Now then..." Romeo's face got more red.

"You can't be getting embarrassed by everything, you're at a male prostitution house, after all! Now then..." The man repeated. Romeo slid his pants off, and his boxers followed suit. The man froze.

"So...am I hired?" Romeo asked. The man could barely talk. He could barely move. But he somehow managed to nod.

After signing up successfully Romeo left, as he would begin working the next day. The boss watched Romeo leave with a mouth still gaping wide open.

"How...is he so big? I've gotten a real money-maker this time, hehe..."

* * *

**Excited!? Request who you want to see a Romeo have sex with! If you already have requested on digimon yugioh pokemon lover's, you don't need to do it again. And don't worry, there'll be lots of dirty talking in this house! I hope I end up living to all your expectations!**


	2. (seme)Romeo x (uke)Natsu

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy tail in any way.**

**Wow, I surprised myself with how fast I got this chapter out. Finished on the same day as the first one! What a feat! I hope it's hot and good enough for all of you! I really tried my best! Now without further ado, ENJOY!**

* * *

"Ah, I see you made it and didn't chicken out, I'm very glad!" Romeo's boss greeted him as he entered the male prostitution house.

"Yes, of course, I need this." Romeo said. He was confident in his ability to work well here, he'd been reading up on this stuff A LOT.

"Well then, this is your first day and basically your make it or break it day. You must do well today, now stand over there." Romeo walked over somewhere and stood. He saw some others there as visitors began pouring in.

"There's actually a lot of people...!" Romeo muttered in surprise. A bunch of people began being bought by customers, and after an hour or so, business seemed to have taken a rather steady pace. Suddenly, someone walked in, someone that made Romeo's eyes widen.

"Natsu...nii...?" That's right, Natsu Dragneel of Fairy tail had waltzed right through that door. Romeo never expected to see people he knew! The moment he spotted Natsu, Romeo's boss leaped in happiness.

"You're a new customer, is that right?" He asked.

"Y-yeah..." Natsu said, seemingly embarrassed by being here. Romeo was surprised by how cute Natsu actually looked, not that he'd never fantasized about him before or anything.

"Well then, just take a whirl with whomever you want!" Natsu's eyes went over and immediately landed upon Romeo.

"R-romeo!" He exclaimed.

"Hi." Romeo managed to say, avoiding eye contact at all cost. Natsu walked over nervously.

"Wh-what're you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same question." Romeo said. The two of them stood in silence, before realization hit Natsu.

"You're...working here?" Romeo gulped. Natsu looked over at the boss.

"I'll buy this one."

"Oh? I knew you'd attract customers with ease! Now then, how long?" Natsu and Romeo finally shared a glance.

"I'll buy him out for an hour." Natsu said. He handed money to the boss, and he and Romeo were granted a room.

"So...how long have you been working here?" Natsu asked.

"I just started today." There was more silence.

"My boss has cameras in the room so he can supervise and see the work we do, and we get paid accordingly. I don't think we should just stand here." Romeo said, surprised that he was taking the initiative. His heart was beating fast. Could it be that he...that he _wanted _to have sex with Natsu? The two of them sat on a bed before slowly moving towards each other. The room just had it's own way of calling for some action.

"Natsu-nii." Romeo muttered out.

"Romeo." The two of their mouths enclosed around the other and they began kissing passionately, hands pushing up against the others chests.

"Hmmm..." They both moaned into the kiss with red faces. Finally, after a long time of kissing, the two of them broke apart for air.

"Hah...wow...Romeo...I have wanted this for a while now." Natsu panted out.

"You...what?" Romeo was surprised.

"One time, I saw you get an erection. It was bulging in your pants so hard, and it looked HUGE. I've wanted it ever since."

"Natsu-nii..."

"Just call me Natsu." The two of them began kissing now, even more passionately than before.

"Hmm...Natsu!" With a groan, Romeo pushed Natsu down so that his back was against the bed. Romeo was on top of him and began kissing him in a dominant matter.

"Hmm..." Natsu moaned against Romeo, who had his hands on Natsu's waists. He was more than willing to be submissive to Romeo. Wasting no more time, Romeo tore Natsu's shirt off.

"Hah...Romeo..." Natsu said with a red face as Romeo began pinching his nipple.

"Romeo!" Natsu moaned again. Romeo began sliding off Natsu's pants. He was over come by lust now, the innocent kid was no longer there. Natsu's hardening cock made a bulge in his boxers, and a small wetness was on his boxers made by Natsu's precum. Romeo grabbed Natsu's cock.

"Oh god Romeo, please...!"

"Heh, begging already?" Romeo chuckled. Natsu began moaning as Romeo slowly pulled at his boxers before tearing them off completely, revealing Natsu's large swollen cock.

"Romeo!" He gasped out as Romeo grabbed it and began moving his hand up and down.

"Ah, god, fuck, Romeo!" Natsu moaned, bucking his hips and squirming under Romeo's touch.

"Hoh? Do you like this, Natsu?" He breathed into Natsu's ear, moving his hand up and down even faster.

"Gyah!" Natsu moaned. Romeo swiped his thumb over the wet head of Natsu's cock while sliding his hands up and down the length of it even faster. His other hand shot forward, grabbing a hold of Natsu's hot ballsack and moving them around in his fingers.

"Ah, Romeo, fuck yes!" Natsu moaned, completely at Romeo's mercy. There was a very large bulge in Romeo's pants. Natsu saw it and began moaning.

"Romeo, please Romeo, I want it so bad..." Romeo stuck his hips out, allowing Natsu to come forward. Natsu tore Romeo's clothes to shreds, leaving him in nothing but his black boxers.

"Come now, Natsu, release this monster." Romeo coaxed, eager to release the tightness holding back his cock. Natsu quickly tore off Romeo's boxers, and his gigantic cock sprung free. Romeo's cock was even larger than Natsu's cock despite his age, and definitely much thicker. A large amount of precum dribbled off of it. Natsu lost all his senses as his mind focused on one thing: Romeo's cock.

"Hah!" Natsu pushed Romeo onto his back.

"Wha!" Romeo said in surprise as Natsu lay above him with a smirk.

"Ahhh finally...finally!" He grabbed Romeo's huge cock and began rubbing it with his hand, causing Romeo to moan.

"N-natsu!" He exclaimed as Natsu rubbed the tip, causing a fountain of precum to appear.

"Just look at you, Romeo, you're huge cock is leaking so fucking much!" Natsu said, moving back and rubbing both of his hands up and down the fat cock as he pressed his mouth against it.

"Ah!" Romeo moaned.

"And it continues to release more precum. You want this as much as me, then?"

"Yes, fuck yes, Natsu!" Romeo announced. Natsu brought his mouth down, engulfing Romeo's cock. However, he could only fit half of it down his throat before he was already deep-throating it, so he used his hand to pump the rest of it. His other hand began massaging Romeo's big, hairy balls, which were heavy with sperm, which Natsu desperately wanted. He began bobbing his head up and down and pumping as fast as he possibly could.

"Ahh, fuck Natsu! Yes!" Romeo grabbed Natsu's head and shoved it down more, until his leaking head was in The back of Natsu's throat.

"Hmmm!" Natsu moaned, causing vibrations throughout Romeo's massive cock.

"Ahh!" Romeo moaned out. Natsu took his head off of Romeo's cock.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

"I thought I should check in. Would you like to increase the amount of time? You can pay me afterwards." The boss said from outside the door.

"Yes! Please, two more hours!" Natsu announced before he began swirling his tongue around the delicious head while using his hands to jack Romeo off. Romeo groaned in pleasure as the boss left with a cackle.

"Hah...hah...I want to taste your cum so bad, Romeo! You're leaking so much sperm, just like a fucking faucet, please!" Natsu begged, lapping Romeo's cock desperately.

"Mmmm you'll have to work for that!" Romeo announced. Natsu's hands began moving on Romeo's cock and balls even faster.

"Ahhhhh, FUCK NATSU!" Romeo moaned as his huge cock leaked even more. He got up and took Natsu's cock in his mouth, sucking on it.

"Ahhhhh!" Natsu yelled. His screams caused his mouth to hang wide open, and Romeo shoved his cock down Natsu's throat as they sucked each other in a 69 position with a Romeo on top. He shoved his cock as far down Natsu's throat as it we'd go, bucking his hips all the while. Moaning, Natsu thrust up into Romeo's hot mouth as the two of them moaned and bobbed their heads on the others' large cock. Unable to hold himself back much longer, Romeo got out of position and held Natsu down, rubbing their clocks together.

"AHHHHHHH FUCK ROMEO, YES, THAT FEELS AMAZING!" Natsu screamed as Romeo pressed their cocks together until they were red. Then, he began humping against Natsu, causing a crazy amount of friction to be created against them.

"Hah! Ah! Fuck, fuck yeah, Natsu, ah!" Romeo moaned out as he thrust against Natsu, causing both of their balls to slap against each other as well. Finally, with a large thrust, he paused, letting both boys' cocks push against each other as hard as possible.

"AHHHH FUCK ROMEO! FUCK!" Natsu moaned. He pushed Romeo down onto the bed and sat above him. He grabbed a hold of Romeo's cock and began rubbing his ass with it hungrily.

"Romeo...fucking please, Romeo!" Natsu moaned out preparing to sit down on Romeo's huge cock.

"Ah, what a naughty slut!" Romeo got up and pushed Natsu down. He was the dominant one here, after all. He rubbed his cock against Natsu's ass, which he could already tell was going to be a hot, tight fit.

"Romeo, please stop teasing, just put it in me! I need your cock in me, Romeo!" Natsu groaned.

"You did it first, now live with it. Or, if you want me to fuck you, say it." Natsu wasted no time.

"Fuck me, Romeo!"

"Louder!"

"FUCK ME, ROMEO!"

"Beg, fucking beg like the slut you are!" Romeo ordered, pushing in until the head of his cock penetrated Natsu, who's eyes widened.

"ROMEO, FUCK ME, PLEASE! I NEED TO FEEL YOUR HUGE FUCKING COCK INSIDE OF ME AND RIPPING ME IN TWO, FUCK ME ROMEO, PEIRCE ME WITH YOUR MASSIVE COCK AND FUCK ME UNTIL I CANT WALK ANYMORE! FILL ME UP COMPLETELY WITH YOUR HUGE COCK AND YOUR SPERM, ROMEO, IM YOURS, IM YOUR SLUT!" Natsu screamed out.

"FUCK, NATSU, FUUUUCK!" Romeo screamed out, turned on beyond belief by what he'd just screamed as he slammed his cock deep inside of Natsu, ramming himself in completely without mercy.

"AHHH FUCK ROMEO! FUCK YEEEES!" Natsu screamed as Romeo impaled him completely with his large cock. The amount of pain from his ass being stretch so much from Romeo's huge cock was immense, but he didn't care, he was being filled up by Romeo.

"Hah...hah..." Meanwhile, Romeo was having troubles breathing slowly as his cock was squeezed by Natsu's asshole, which was extremely hot on the inside. All of the muscles in Romeo and Natsu's bodies were clenched. Romeo attempted to move, but the tightness made him want to stay like that forever. Finally, Natsu could wait no longer.

"FUCK ME, ROMEO! HAMMER ME YOUR HUGE COCK! PLEASE, I NEED IT, MY SLUTTY ASS IS HUNGRY FOR YOU GIANT DICK, FUCK ME ROMEO!" Natsu screamed. With that, Romeo quickly pulled back before slamming himself back in, his balls slapping Natsu's ass as the familiar heat tightened around his cock even more. Romeo moaned in intense pleasure.

"Oh fuck, Natsu, your ass is swallowing my huge cock whole! Fuck! Yes! FUUUCK!" Romeo screamed out as he began slamming into Natsu's ass at a crazy pace, hungry for the pleasure of Natsu's ass squeezing around him every time he plunged his entire dick into him. Natsu was screaming the entire time, as it has impossible for a cock the size of Romeo's to miss Natsu's prostate.

"FUCK, ROMEO, DONT EVER STOP, KEEP FUCKING ME, YES, JUST LIKE THAT ROMEO!" Natsu screamed.

"FUCK, FUCK, SUCH A TIGHT ASS! AH, FUCK YES!" Romeo screamed out as he hammered Natsu's hole to oblivion. His ass was very red from the smacking it was receiving from Romeo's balls, and the entire bed shook with each of Romeo's thrusts. Natsu couldn't even buck back against Romeo's thrusts due to how hard they were.

"AH! FUCK! ROMEO, I'M SO FUCKING CLOSE TO CUMMING!" Natsu screamed out. Romeo grabbed Natsu's cock and began pumping it like crazy, using the momentum from his thrusts to help him.

"AH, FUCK FUCK ROMEO FUCK YEEEES!" Natsu screamed as he came hard, pouring his seed all over the bed as Romeo continued to fuck him from behind.

"ROMEOOO!" Natsu screamed as he finally stopped cumming after a minute. Meanwhile, Romeo grit his teeth.

"AH, FUCK YES, I'M GOING TO BLOW MY LOAD INSIDE OF YOU!" He screamed.

"Yeees, please, my ass is hungry for your sperm, Romeo, please fill me up! Fuck me!" Natsu continued to beg. Romeo sped up his thrusting, a feat which seemed impossible, as his balls began tightening up.

"FUUUCK NATSU IM CUMMING INSIDE OF YOUR WHORE OF AN ASS! DRINK ALL OF IT!" Romeo commanded as he pumped his seed into Natsu's ass, which seemed to drink it down. Each shot of. Romeo's cum shot forward inside of Natsu's ass and danced against his prostate, making a very hot beyond pleasurable feeling for Natsu with each spurt.

"AH! FUCK! FUCK! ROMEO!" He moaned out as Romeo bucked his hips, emptying himself deep within Natsu. After a while, he stopped shooting and slowly pulled himself out, revealing his cock that was covered in his liquids. He laid down, panting.

"More...! Please!" Natsu begged. He crawled on top of Romeo, who was still hard.

"Hungry for more, you slut?" Natsu panted as he positioned himself over Romeo before sliding down, impaling himself with Romeo's huge dick.

"AHHHH FUCK!" They both screamed out as the pleasure filled them. Natsu began moving himself up and down as fast as possible, riding a Romeo while he thrust upwards deeper into Natsu's still tight ass.

"Fuck, your ass will never get old! Fuck, ah, fuck yes Natsu! Fuck yourself with my cocky! Ah!" Romeo moaned out as balls continued slapping against Natsu's red ass making lud slapping noises each time. Then, Natsu impaled himself even deeper, until he was literally sitting on Romeo's balls.

"HAHHHHH!" Romeo screamed out in pleasure as he felt Natsu's wet, hot, sperm filled ass clench around him in its deepest caverns.

"Romeo!" Natsu moaned out as they sat there, Natsu attempting to squeeze Romeo as hard as he could.

"Ahhh fuck Natsu, your ass is going to squeeze the cum out of my cock!"

"Yes! Please, cum inside me, Romeo!" Natsu begged, wanting more than anything to feel the sensation of Romeo's seed entering him again. He began riding up and down Romeo's cock again while maintaining the tightness he'd built up.

"AH, FUCK NATSUU!" Romeo screamed out. After a long time of Natsu riding Romeo, his cock began twitching.

"FUUUCK!" Natsu screamed as he came all over Romeo's chest and the bottom part of his face. He licked his lips as he followed suit.

"AHHH FUCK YES NATSU, IM FUCKING CUMMING INSIDE OF YOU AGAIN!" Natsu screamed out in audible words as he felt Romeo shoot his sperm upwards into him, creating a different feeling than last time. Romeo's seed stained the insides of Natsu's ass and his prostate, but since they were shot up, began dripping down and out, and Natsu moaned as he felt Romeo's seed dripping all around inside of him. There was so much that it literally count fit inside of him anymore.

"No." Romeo pressed his cock harder into Natsu, who's eyes widened.

"Your ass will have it all." He pressed his cock harder and harder into Natsu, until it acted as a plug and forced the sperm to stay inside. Natsu screamed out in pleasure as a huge flush of sperm was forced back inside of him due to having no where else to go. It also felt amazing to Romeo, who felt the sperm shifting around his cock inside of Natsu. He was still painfully hard, and the inside of Natsu was extremely hot.

"Hah...Natsu..." Romeo moaned.

"I'm afraid your time is up." A voice said from outside the door.

"Two more hours!" Natsu replied in a moan.

"Very well." Romeo's boss walked away, and Romeo grinned.

"Can't get enough, can you, slut?"

"Please." Natsu moaned, grabbing the base of Romeo's cock.

"Don't ever stop fucking me." Romeo slammed Natsu against the floor instead of the bed this time, and began fucking him, shoving his cock inside of Natsu. He kept it far enough in that the sperm couldn't escape despite his thrusting, and Natsu moaned as the sperm was pushed deeper inside of him with each thrust as his back was slammed into the wall.

"Ah, fuck yes Romeo, fuck me you fucking Beast, Fuck!" He moaned out as Romeo and Natsu began licking each others tongues, French kissing as Romeo fucked him into the wall. Natsu's cock bounced around like crazy as Romeo hammered into him. They slowly pulled their tongues away from each other to breath before immediately going back at it with. Romeo's tongue dominating.

"HAH! HAH! FUCK, FUCK YES ROMEO, FUUUUUUCKKKKK!" Natsu screamed.

"FUCK YEAH NATSU, GOD, FUCK!"

"FUCK YES, ROMEO, FUCKING TAKE ME! YES!"

* * *

"Hah..." Natsu muttered. Romeo was sitting down as Natsu walked up to the front of the desk,which had Romeo's boss behind it.

"You spent a total of 8 hours in there. Now understand that this was with me keeping time for you. I'll only do that on the first day, so if you make more visits, you'll be keeping time on your own. Now pay up." Natsu sulked as he paid the money to the smiling boss, who winked at Romeo. Natsu finished paying before walking back to Romeo.

"Man, looks like I'll have to take up a mission, but that doesn't seem possible with this." Natsu said, pointing at his behind. He was already only walking thanks to a walking stick provided at the building. Romeo blushed a bit.

"You're a fucking monster, though, man!" Natsu smiled at Romeo. He could still feel the younger boys sperm squishing inside of his ass as he walked.

"Catch you later!" He waved. Romeo waved as well as Natsu managed to get to the exit and leave with difficulty. Slowly, the boss crept towards Romeo.

"Good job! I came a couple times watching you!"

"W-why don't we get any privacy?" Romeo asked.

"Don't worry, I'll pay you 5% extra today if you promise you won't let it bother you. You did excellent!" Romeo nodded. With a smile, his boss handed Romeo some money. Romeo's jaws dropped.

"That's a lot!"

"Indeed. Keep up the good work, kid!" Humming, his boss marched off. Romeo sighed as he left the building to rest up for the day. He wondered what he'd encounter tomorrow, as fucking Natsu had taken up the whole day.

* * *

**And there it is! I hope you enjoyed it! Make sure to review what you thought and if you think it could've been better, tell me how, because there'll certainly be more RomeoxNatsu ones in the future! And please review who you want to see in bed next with Romeo! Thanks, and bye!**


	3. (seme)Romeo x (uke)Gray

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy tail in any way.**

**Here's the next one, with just as many hot moments, however, Romeo has a bit of a revelation(if you'll call it that)! Sorry for any and all mistakes, I'm writing these on my Ipad! And please please please review to tell me if you like the work I'm doing here, feedback would be helpful, too! Thank you in advance and enjoy the story!**

**Shout out to Enchantress of DarkFantacy 423 for requesting this one!**

**(I didn't give a shout out on my RomeoxNatsu one since so many people asked for that one, myself included!)**

**ONE MORE SHOUT OUT to digimon yugioh pokemon lover! **

* * *

Romeo was currently spending his nights at a hotel, since he was now too embarrassed to hang around the guild. How could he? Not while he was working there, he couldn't. He decided he'd try his best like he had yesterday with Natsu to make as much money as possible so he could pay his debt back soon. His pants tightened suddenly at the thought of Natsu. Quickly shaking his head, he continued walking towards that building, wondering what he'd face today. It wasn't like he hadn't enjoyed yesterday, but it was embarrassing(and quite hot) to think about, so he tried not to think about it too much. He couldn't believe Natsu had been wanting him for some time...

"Ah! Romeo-kun!" Romeo looked up to see his Boss. He waved.

"Good morning, Boss."

"Now then, you know the drill by now, yes?" Romeo nodded and walked over to stand at a counter. He looked at some of the other guys who were standing there, but quickly turned away. He wasn't interested in getting to know these people. People began filing in, however, business seemed slow today. Romeo sighed as he sat down.

"Pssst." Romeo looked up to see his boss whispering to him, so he got up and walked over.

"Yes, Boss?" Romeo asked.

"I would just like to inform you that magic is very allowed. Anything, really, is allowed here, as long as you have a good time with your customer. So if you really want, you can buy things from here for yourself to use during your sessions!" His Boss pointed behind him to a pantry of different items and...toys. Romeo blushed and looked away.

"Isn't that for the visitors to buy, not the workers?"

"Hmm...well, yes, technically you're right, Romeo-kun, but sometimes my workers will develop a deep love for some of these toys and thus will buy them to have them used every time they go at it! Get it?" Romeo nodded slowly.

"Thanks for the offer Boss, but no thanks." His Boss gave a light frown as Romeo walked back to his counter with a sigh. He wasn't going to stoop that low. Besides, he was here to earn money, not lose it! It wouldn't make any sense for him to go buying toys...

"Romeo?" Eyes widening, Romeo looked up. The familiar raven haired Mage who wore a surprised grin and had no shirt on to expose his muscles stood in front of him.

"...Gray." Romeo managed to say. What was going on? He never expected to see so many Fairy tail members here!

"AHHH Gray-kun!" Boss wiggled over and clapped his hands.

"What've you been up to? I haven't seen you in forever!"

"I'm surprised you remember me..." Gray muttered as Boss clapped again.

"Why of course! I remember all of my customers! Hehe~"

"...customers? G-gray, you've been here before?" Gray looked away, not answering, so Boss did it for him.

"Why yes! Gray-kun came here once with Lyon-kun! They didn't understand that this wasn't really a place for them to have sex with each other, it was a place to buy someone else to have sex with, but I let them at it out of sympathy."

"Sh-shush, you!" Gray shouted, red faced as Boss laughed.

"With Lyon, huh..." Romeo thought out loud quietly.

"Anyway, if you're looking for something to sate your hunger, I suggest Romeo-kun. He's quite the devil when he's in there, and you know where I mean. Ohohohoho!" Boss laughed as he walked away.

"Damn, crazy monkey..." Gray scowled after Boss before slowly turning to Romeo.

"You...you actually work here?" Gray asked. Romeo nodded.

"Yeah. I can be bought to top or bottom." Gray blushed a bit, as he never expected to hear words like that from Romeo. Without looking, he took out some money.

"I'll...buy Romeo into a room for an hour." He said. Boss did a small dance of joy as the two of them walked into a room on the upper level of the building.

"Heh. I suppose I'll test ya." Gray said, moving in in Romeo. Before he reached him, though, Romeo interrupted him.

"Wait. You never told me if I'm topping or bottoming. The worker is supposed to be informed of what they'll be doing." Romeo said. Gray smirked.

"You'll probably be bottoming, but who knows? I'm going to leave it up to who ends up being more dominant, and well, you're a kid, so that'll probably be me." Continuing his smile, Gray leaned against Romeo until he began kissing Romeo's neck. But Romeo hardly felt it. _"You're a kid, so that'll probably be me." "You're just a kid" "A kid..." "A kid..." _Gray began pushing Romeo down on the bed with a grin of superiority. A fire was lit in Romeo.

"I'll show you who's a kid." Romeo muttered. Gray's eyes widened as Romeo rolled, pushing Gray down onto the bed beneath him. Gray was about to attempt to push Romeo, but Romeo pinched Gray's nipple, causing him to moan. Then, Romeo bent down to nibble Gray's earlobe as he whispered.

"Good thing you already have no shirt, huh? You'll make the perfect bitch for me, Gray. Let's see who dominates who, okay?" With that, Romeo kissed Gray. They began tongue fighting for dominance, but Romeo pinched Gray's hard nipples every now and then, causing him to squeal and moan. In this way, Romeo eventually began overpowering Gray until he was exploring every corner of Gray's mouth. Gray moaned into Romeo's mouth, and finally submitted, his muscles relaxing as he stopped fighting back against Romeo, who smirked internally.

"Hah..." Gray moaned out as Romeo pressed his knee up against Gray's hard crotch.

"Moan my name." Romeo ordered.

"Ro-me-o!" Gray moaned out. Romeo began making circular motions with his knee before he dragged Gray's pants off, leaving him in his boxers with his hard cock poking out. He was sweating as he lay beneath Romeo, panting hard. Wasting no time, Romeo pulled Grays boxers down to his ankles, allowing his large cock to spring free, his balls dangling.

"Mmm." Romeo slid his mouth down Gray's entire body, his tongue darting out to lick his nipples as they went past, causing Gray to moan, before moving downwards more. His nose reached Gray's pubic hair, and he wrapped his tongue around the base of Gray's cock. Romeo noted that it was larger than Natsu's. Bring his head up, then down, he began jacking off Gray's dick using his tongue, although it didn't seem to work to well since he couldn't wrap his tongue around the entire thing.

"Ah..." Gray moaned in pleasure. Romeo got up and began sucking on the head of Gray's cock.

"Ah, shit, Romeo!" Gray gasped out. He couldn't believe the younger boy was pleasuring him so much. He bucked his hips, forcing Romeo to take more of him into his mouth. Romeo went deeper until he was sucking Gray to the hilt. His hands slid beneath Gray and began fondling his balls, causing Gray to moan out in pleasure.

"Romeo...!" Gray groaned, reaching forward and ripping off Romeo's clothes. He needed to suck something and he needed it now. Romeo wasted no time in revealing his large cock. Gray was stunned and unable to move for a second or two before shaking his head and crawling across the bed. He experimentally took the head in his mouth, but the taste was too good and he was immediately pushing Romeo over, trying to get as much of the cock into his mouth as he could. Romeo moaned, grabbing the back of Gray's head and thrusting until he was fucking Gray in the mouth.

"Hn! Hm! Mmm!" Gray moaned against Romeo's cock. Romeo moaned as he sped up his thrusting, his balls slapping Gray in the face with each thrust. Finally, Gray parted, panting hard.

"Ah..." Gray got down on his back and put his hands together. Romeo's eyes widened as he recognized a...tube(?) made out of ice. He looked for a while before he realized that was no tube, that was a...

"Ice make: Dick." Gray muttered before shoving it inside of himself. He gasped out and began moaning Romeo's name as he pushed it in and out of him.

"Ooh, hoooo ROMEOOOO!" Gray moaned, squirming in the bed. Romeo watched in fascination as Gray fucked himself with the ice. Then, Gray sat himself up and began riding the ice, moaning.

"Ah fuck yes, Romeo!" Romeo grabbed a hold of Gray's cock immediately and began moving his hands in time with Gray jumping up and down the ice cock.

"So do you masturbate like this frequently?" Romeo asked.

"AHHH, yeees!" Gray moaned out.

"You ride that cock every day, huh?" Romeo sped up his hand.

"AHHH fuck yes!" Gray moaned louder. Suddenly, Romeo's hand moved so fast you could barely see it as he brought Gray to the edge.

"And when you fuck yourself...WHO DO YOU IMAGINE!? WHO DO YOU WANT TO FUCK YOU, GRAY!?" Romeo screamed, and Gray screamed too.

"Ah, FUCK, ROMEOOOO! You, Romeo, so fuuuuck meee!" Gray screamed as he came hard, his sperm coating the entire bed. The ice inside of Gray shattered. He fell back panting. Romeo smirked as he slammed Gray down against the bed and leaned over him. Gray panted with his tongue dangling out of his mouth as Romeo rubbed the head of his cock against Gray's used ass.

"You want this, Gray?"

"Ohhh...yes Romeo, please, that ice was nothing compared to your huge cock, I need you to fill me up and make me feel fulfilled! I need you inside of me, fucking me, Romeo, please!" Gray begged. Romeo slammed his hips into Gray.

"AHHH FUCK ROMEOOOOOO!" Gray screamed. Never before had he taken such a large cock up his ass. He screamed as Romeo slowly began moving his hips. It was strange for him. Gray's ass felt cold, yet hot in a way, and the tightness was definitely something Romeo welcomed. Grinning and deciding not to hold back, Romeo began hammering into Gray, propelling his cock in and out, in and out.

"Ah fuck, your ass feels strangely nice Gray, taking my huge cock so easily!" Romeo moaned. Gray screamed in reply, throwing himself against Romeo with each thrust.

"Romeo, more Romeo, please more!" Gray moaned. Rising up to the challenge, Romeo began slamming in until Gray's prostate began being slammed into. Unlike the case with Natsu, it'd been a little harder to find Gray's spot, but now he had Gray begging like a slut.

"ROMEO, YES ROMEO, FUCK ME SENSELESS I DONT CARE ABOUT ANYTHING SO JUST FUCK ME AND DONT FUCKING STOP, ROMEO!" Gray screamed as Romeo grabbed Gray's legs, pulling his body upwards with each thrust forward and slamming into him with as much force as possible.

"Fuck, fuck, FUCK!" Romeo screamed as he slammed himself into Gray, his balls beginning to slap his ass with each thrust making a loud noise which only turned the two boys on more.

"Hah, fuck, you fucking like this, Gray? How to you like getting fucked by my huge cock, Hm?"

"Fuck Romeo, fill me up, just keep fucking me!" He moaned.

"Still think I'm 'just a kid'? HUH!? I bet I'm better then Lyon, isn't that right, Gray!?"

"AH FUCK YES! Fuck me hard Romeo, your cock is filling me up so much, no one could ever fuck me the way you can, FUCK!" Gray screamed as Romeo sped up, moaning and ramming into Gray even harder.

"AHHH shit!" They moaned. Gray made another dick of ice.

"Hah!" He shoved it into an unsuspecting Romeo's ass, and his eyes widened.

"AHHHHHH!" Romeo screamed as he felt himself being penetrated. He began fucking Gray even harder as the ice was pushed farther and farther into him. Romeo didn't know what he should focus on, the intense pleasure coming from the front of the back.

"G-gray, ah FUCK!" Romeo screamed as he came from the double pleasure.

"AHHHHH FUCK ROMEO WHAT THE FUCK!? HOLY SHIIIIIT!" Gray screamed as Romeo's searing hot cum flooded his ass, creating sparks inside of Gray as they hit his prostate and stimulated him even more.

"AHHH FUUUCK, FUCK, FUUUUUUCK!" Gray screamed as the sperm from Romeo just kept coming in and hitting his prostate again and again without stop. Romeo was screaming as well as the ice in his ass was hitting his prostate, and he couldn't stop himself from drowning Gray's ass with his sperm. Gray's entire body convulsed each time another shot of Romeo's cum slammed up against his prostate, which was about every other second.

"Hah, oh, fucking-shit-!" The bed shook as Gray couldn't control his body from the pleasure.

"AHHH, FUCK, GRAY I CANT STOP CUMMING!" Romeo screamed out as the ice inside of him brought him over again and another orgasm seemed to wash over him as large amounts of sperm shot into Gray's ass.

"FUCK ROMEO YES DONT EVER STOP SPRAYING YOUR AMAZING SPERM INSIDE OF ME! I WANT MORE OF YOUR LIQUIDS, ROMEO, GIVE ME IT AAAALLLL!" Gray screamed, addicted to Romeo's cum.

"FUUUCK!" Gray screamed once more as his cock began cumming. Moaning, Romeo slammed his face down into Gray's cock, drinking for it eagerly. The cum shot down Romeo's throat, and he licked the head as Gray shot string after string before slowly dying down. However, he continued to spasm due to Romeo's sperm hitting his prostate in a pleasurable dance. As cum began having to force it's way out, Romeo instinctively pushed his cock balls deep in, forcing the cum back inside of Gray.

"Fuuuuck, FUCK ROMEO!" Gray yelled out as Romeo did that, causing another wave of pleasure to crash on to Gray. He shook before lying still, panting.

"Kuh...AHHH!" Romeo was still yelling out as the ice was inside of him. Slowly, Romeo pulled the ice out and dropped it, falling backwards out of Gray as they both panted.

"...Holy fuck. Your cum inside of me...best feeling I've ever had. Ahhhh I want more..." Gray's eyes glazed over with lust as he looked at Romeo, but they were both tired. Romeo lay down on the bed, panting.

"What the...it felt so good." Romeo clasped his lips together as he fingered his ass for a bit. It was cold, but it still felt amazing. Romeo's eyes widened as his fingers were sucked in deeper by his ass.

"Ah, HAAAAAH WHAT THE FUCK!?" Romeo screamed as he tried pulling his fingers out a bit, but his ass convulsed and sucked them back in, causing them to go in, out, in out.

"FUUUCK!" Romeo screamed as he came. Wasting no time, Gray was on top of a Romeo and shoved Romeo's cock into his ass.

"YES, ROMEOOOO!" Gray screamed as Romeo filled him up again. They stayed in that position for a while, Romeo with his fingers deep inside of him, and a Gray on top of Romeo's cock, bucking down against it with each shot of his cum. They both sighed as Romeo's cock died down. Gray rolled off to the side and both guys laid there, panting.

"I see what you meant by topping and bottoming now. With a cock that big and the best cum I've ever felt inside of me, who wouldn't want you in them...but your ass seems to be a huge slit, too, sucking anything in it like that...haha." Gray gave Romeo a thumbs up. Romeo just gave him a small smirk.

"Shut up."

* * *

"Damn...four hours in there, huh." Gray said, paying the Boss at the front.

"Stop by any time, Gray-kun~" The Boss said.

"See ya, Romeo. Keep it up, that was the best sex experience of my life. Later!" Gray waved.

"Mm-mmmm." Romeo reluctantly nodded before waving back as Gray left, still walking awkwardly due to never wanting to get rid of. Romeo's cum.

"Great work, kid~ However, today, you get to learn what it's like to have sex twice a day, since this one was shorter than last time. I must say, though, you spend quite a bit of time with your guys, but that's fine, you're brilliant~"

"Th...thanks?" Romeo said. He sat down, and his eyes widened a fraction. His ass was needy. It was very needy right now. He wanted to see what it felt like to be filled...

Suddenly, the doors opened, and in walked a familiar yet unfamiliar face. Romeo's eyes widened.

"...Jel...lal?"

* * *

**Okay, I've got a small question. Romeo is with Jellal next, obviously, so how would you guys like me to make Jellal? Want me to make him evil? Or the goody-two-shoes Jellal? I can do either. Please review which one you'd like and any other pairs you'd like to see me do! And tell me if you liked this one with Gray and how you thought it was. THANKS!**


	4. (seme)Jellal x (uke)Romeo

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy tail in any way.**

**Shout out to AnonymousPersons and Enchantress of DarkFantacy 423!**

**Shout out to digimon yugioh pokemon lover!**

**I do hope you enjoy this one. I find it quite enjoyable, since I included with Jellal x Romeo some solo/masturbation with Romeo and a LITTLE bit of a small group thing, since I wasn't sure how well received that'd be. Have fun reading!**

* * *

"That's...Jellal...?" Romeo slowly said. He wasn't very familiar with Jellal, however, he knew his face, at the very least. He was an infamous Mage, after all. Jellal scouted the room as Boss crept up slowly.

"Err...hello there!" He waved. Jellal just gave him a blank stare, making Boss lean away a bit. Even Romeo could feel an intimidating aura coming off of him. With a smirk, Jellal walked past Boss and up to the counter where Romeo and the other workers were, although there were only a few. He scouted them before his eyes rested on Romeo.

"...a fairy?" He said. Romeo bit his lower lip, not sure how to respond. Jellal grabbed a hold of Romeo's arm.

"E-eh?" Romeo said.

"Wait! Ah, whatever, fine. Pay afterwards, remember." Boss said, waving.

"W-what!? Is this allowed?" Romeo asked as he was dragged by Jellal. Boss chuckled.

"Technically the workers consent should be needed, but I can tell this guy has money." Boss left Romeo's sight. Jellal opened a room and tossed Romeo in before shutting the door behind him. Romeo struggled up to his feet.

"What was that about!? I could've...oh." Romeo stopped mid sentence, backing up as he looked at Jellal. Romeo tripped against the bed, falling back. And who could blame him? Jellal's face was shadowed and looking down at Romeo. His eyes showed a fiery lust and there was a scary grin on his face as he licked his lips a bit. Dark aura was around him.

"A fairy...hahaha...I get to destroy a fairy~" He began walking towards Romeo, who began backing up.

"Um, I think I'm going to have to not give my conse-Ah!" Romeo shouted as he was tackled onto the bed. Jellal began licking alongside Romeo's neck and dragging his tongue down across Romeo's well toned body. Romeo's shirt had already been torn apart. Jellal moved his tongue around Romeo's nipples in a circular fashion. Romeo's eyes widened as he felt the pleasure rising up within him.

"Hah..." He panted out as the speed of Jellal's tongue increased.

"Ah!" Romeo finally cried out. Jellal's tongue darted down more until it was on Romeo's abs. He began licking Romeo's abdomen moaning, then kissing and sucking.

_I feel so submissive right now and it feels strangely good...ah...is this his aim? _Romeo thought. When he pulled away, there was a red spot on Romeo's abs and Jellal panted slightly.

"Hah..." Jellal muttered, dragging his tongue over Romeo's abs again before going downwards. He massaged Romeo's clothed bulge with a hand before removing Romeo's pants. Romeo was moving his hips around, trying to get his boxers off. With a grin, Jellal ripped them completely to shreds. Romeo gasped as air hit his cock in a sudden, swift motion. Jellal was caught off guard by how big Romeo was. He hadn't been expecting that, but continued licking Romeo's abs anyway. He went down again, but stopped right before his tongue reached Romeo's cock, causing Romeo to moan in frustration.

"Hm,Hm,Hm..." Jellal chuckled as he circled his way around the base of Romeo's cock before licking at his large ballsacs containing the delicacy that was Romeo's sperm.

"Ahhh..." Romeo moaned out. Jellal had a smirk on, and Romeo realized what was so wrong about this situation as the evil aura around Jellal intensified as his intentions intensified.

"I-hah! St-stop..." Romeo decided to attempt to push Jellal away, but Jellal continued to attack, darting his head forward and completely burying his face into Romeo's crotch.

"Ah!" Romeo yelped out as the hot air and wet feeling from Jellal's mouth encased the head of Romeo's cock.

"Hah, heh, what a nice, hmmmm, Dick you have here, fairy, hah, mmph." Jellal said through slobbers. Romeo moaned as Jellal began licking up Romeo's precum. Then, he pressed his head down in one swift movement until Romeo felt his cock jabbing the back of Jellal's throat.

"Ah!" Romeo moaned. He was trying his best not to get too into this, since he didn't particularly want this. Jellal took his mouth off and used his hands to pleasure Romeo instead.

"Are you sure about that?" Jellal questioned, as if he had read Romeo's mind. Romeo's eyes widened.

"Well, whatever. The body doesn't lie." Jellal took his clothes off, and a Romeo found himself staring in anticipation. With a light chuckle, Jellal was finally completely baked with his rather large cock out. He pushed Romeo down and got on top of him before pressing their dicks together.

"H-haaaaa!" Romeo moaned, experiencing for the first time what it was like to be on the bottom. Jellal continued pressing their dicks together until finally their balls lined up exactly against each other.

"You're huge, especially for your age, however, I am a little bit bigger." Romeo looked up to see it was true, Jellal's cock was slightly bigger than his own. Jellal began rubbing them together slowly.

"A-ahhh!" Romeo gasped out at the friction of two such huge cocks rubbing against one another.

"Hah, into it now, are you? I guess all you fairies are this slutty, eh?" He leaned down and began nipping Romeo's ears while whispering things to Romeo, but he couldn't hear. All he could hear was the slapping noise of their dicks rubbing and ramming against each other, and their balls bouncing around. The noise was mesmerizing to Romeo, which he found strange. Jellal seemed to notice and, with a smirk, began to rub their hips together even faster.

"Wh-wha-haaaaaah!" Romeo screamed out, thrashing around a bit as his hips bucked and slammed against Jellal's hips like crazy, moving on their own.

_Fu-fuck! This feels fucking amazing...! Oh fucking god, I want more, I want more..._

"I want more, give me more!" Romeo screamed out, throwing his head back as he and Jellal thrust their cocks against one another. Romeo's eyes widened as he realized what he'd said. Smirking, Jellal grabbed Romeo's hips and stopped thrusting. Romeo gave a small whine, but Jellal slid his cock down Romeo's length until it began pressing into Romeo's ass. Romeo's eyes widened. It itched. It itched so much, he needed something inside of him, cleansing him...

"You fucking slut." Jellal groaned. He had only positioned the head of his cock at the very, very, very entrance of Romeo's ass, but his hole was wrapped around him, almost as if convulsing on its own, and it began pushing Jellal's cock into him.

"AHHH fuck! I've never seen a hole so slutty that it starts sucking you in. FUCK, it sure feels good though!" Jellal groaned as his cock began sliding in. Romeo's eyes widened as he was penetrated.

"AHHHHHHHH!" He screamed. The itch deep inside of him was slowly disappearing. A little more...just something more and it'd be gone, but what...

"FUCK just fucking take it already! This is what your slutty ass wants, isn't it, you slutty fucking Fairy! FUCK YES THIS HOLE IS THE BEST!" Jellal screamed as he slammed the rest of himself inside of Romeo's ass. Romeo's eyes widened as Jellal's thrust had gotten rid of the itch completely. Then, in the next moment, a wave of pain as if being split in half followed by a wave of pleasure followed, leaving Romeo with his mouth unhinged, unable to make sound. Jellal looked down at his face with a smirk.

"Can't say anything? I'll change that!" Jellal began drawing himself out, but Romeo's ass made a sucking noise as he squeezed Jellal's cock for all he was worth in an attempt to keep him in and suck him even deeper inside Romeo. Jellal gave an evil laugh.

"Fuck, what a slut! Looks like I shouldn't hold back!" Jellal pulled out, putting power into it to escape Romeo's grasp, then used the momentum and shoved himself fully back into Romeo. He did it again, until he managed to get a fast rhythm of spearing Romeo.

"A-Ahhhhhhhhhh!" Romeo screamed out as his entire body moved with each thrust. Similarly to his own cock, Jellal's was too large to miss his prostate.

"Hah! Hah! Ah!" Romeo moaned out with each thrust. Jellal's balls slapped against Romeo's ass, turning it red.

"Say my name." Jellal said.

"Hah, I, Ohhh!" Romeo found it hard to breath, nonetheless speak. Jellal only began slamming into Romeo's ass harder. He thought about slowing down to torture Romeo, but with an ass like this, slowing down wasn't an option. He grabbed a hold of Romeo's cock and began palming it as he thrusted.

"AHH!" Romeo yelled out.

"My name." Jellal wrapped his hand firmly around Romeo's balls and the base of his cock, while his other hand held the length of it and he began using it as a basis of thrusting. He pulled on Romeo's cock to thrust forward and pushed against it to pull out before slamming forward and jacking Romeo off at the same time in an extremely fast and hard manner. Romeo's eyes were wide.

"Say it." Jellal finished his sentence.

"AHHH FUUUUCK JELLAAAAL FUCK MEE!" Romeo screamed at last, not caring about anything anymore. It felt so good to finally get filled up, he was going to make use of his first time getting fucked.

"Jellal, slam your huge ass cock into my slutty hole! Fuck me! Fuck my whore of an ass! Give it the destroying it deserves,mmmm, fuck, FUCK YES JELLAAL!" Romeo screamed, trying to push himself up against Jellal with each thrust. Jellal smirked as Romeo's dirty talking turned him on. He figured he'd return the favor.

"Whore of an ass? That's an understatement! Your fucking slut hole is literally trying to eat my dick whole! But can you do it? Do you think you can take this huge dick up your ass like this? Let's find out as I fuck you into oblivion, huh?" Jellal said, slamming into Romeo harder and jerking at his cock more abruptly.

"AHHHH FUCK YES PLEASE FUCK ME, I WANT TO TAKE YOUR ENTIRE COCK! JELLAL, GO WILD IN MY HOLE!" Romeo screamed out, desperate for Jellal's cock. Jellal's eyes widened as, now that Romeo wanted this, he was deliberately squeezing his ass and sucking Jellal's cock in, making it even harder for him to thrust. He smirked evilly.

"Oh, you wanna play it that way? Very fucking well!" Jellal gave a loud yell as he began increasing the power behind his thrusts. He had to in order to pull away from the grasp Romeo's ass had on him. That made his thrusting even harder, and faster.

"AHHH, FUCK YES!" Romeo screamed, eyes shut as he attempted to squeeze Jellal even more, but alas, it was not possible. Jellal smirked as he looked down at Romeo who was screaming dirty things while being ravaged completely by Jellal. Then, an idea came to Jellal. Slowing down just briefly, he shut his eyes, and a clone of himself appeared. Then,he continued his destruction of Romeo's slutty hole, nodding to himself. The cloned Jellal climbed ontop of Romeo.

"Wha-AH!" Romeo gasped out as the clone Jellal's cock entered his mouth. He moaned around it and began using his hands to push the cock down his throat more.

"FUCK!" Both Jellals moaned as they thrust their hips, now fucking Romeo's slutty ass and mouth. Romeo moved the Jellal clone's cock in and out of his mouth. He was being fucked by Jellal and was thus unable to get up and bob his head, so he used his hands to bring it out of his mouth before the Jellal clone slammed back in. His ass and face were getting slapped repeatedly by Jellal's balls, and the feeling was wonderful. Romeo began moaning around the cock, and the Jellal clone began thrusting even faster.

"FUCK, FUCK FUCK FUUUUUCK IM FUCKING CUMMING INSIDE YOUR SLUTTY ASS YOU FUCKING SLUT! How much do you fucking want this, huh you fucking slut!?" Jellal screamed. Romeo pulled the Jellal clones cock out of his mouth, panting.

"JELLAL FUCK ME AND CUM DEEP INSIDE OF ME, PLEASE! I NEED YOUR SPERM INSIDE OF MY ASS, MY SLUTTY HOLE NEEDS TO BE FILLED WITH ALL OF YOUR SPERM!" Romeo screamed before the Jellal clone's cock was in his mouth, also ready to cum. Jellal smirked. Romeo had no idea. With one huge slam, Jellal's cock exploded inside of Romeo. Dark aura surrounded Jellal's body as he began using magic.

"AHHHHHHH!" Jellal screamed out with a grin as he pumped his huge load into Romeo. His cum flooded Romeo's slutty hole, which happily took all of Jellal's cum in.

"HMPPPPPHHHHHHHH!" Romeo screamed against the Jellal clone's cock in pleasure, and the vibrations made the clone cum.

"FUCK YES ROMEO, DRINK ALL OF MY SPERM YOU SLUT! FUUUUUCK!" Jellal groaned out as a large amount of sperm shot down Romeo's throat. He had to swallow for all he was worth since Jellal's cock was down his throat already.

"MMMMMMMMMMHHHHH!" Romeo moaned as the sperm shot into him from both of his holes. Jellal slammed his hand up his clone's asshole, and with a shout, his clone disappeared.

"AHHHHHHH FUCK YES JELLAL, FUCK, OH FUCK PLEASE JELLAL I AM BEGGING YOU, PLEASE DONT STOP, MAKE ME FEEL GOOD, JELLAL PLEASE, FUCK ILL DO ANYTHING, FUUUUUUUUCKKKKK!" Romeo screamed as the cock was gone and his screams and begs were released.

"HAHAHAHA, FUCK YEAH YOU FUCKING SLUT!" Jellal cackled as he began slamming himself into Romeo while still cumming.

"AHHHH!" Romeo screamed out in pleasure as the thrusting forced more cum to shoot out of Jellal's large dick. Finally, he came to a stop and slowly pulled out.

"Hah...hah...I-FUUUUUCKKKING SHIT, WHAT THE FUUUUUUUCKK!?" Romeo screamed out in pure bliss as an extremely pleasurable feeling took over his ass and he began shaking on the bed. Jellal laughed, leaning backwards and watching.

"Magic. I implemented a magic circuit into the sperm. By now, the circuit has infected your rotate, constantly stimulating it with my sperm AND doubling the pleasure." Romeo crawled over to a Jellal with a huge moan.

"FUCK, FUCK JELLAL IM CUMMING, FUUUUUCK!"

"Hoh? I'm not missing this, I can tell your sperm is even better than mine!" Quickly, Jellal darted forward and took Romeo's cock to the hilt.

"AHHHH YESSSS!" Romeo screamed, still shaking from the pleasure in his ass as he shot his very, very rich cum into Jellal's mouth. Jellal's eyes widened like he'd tasted heaven, shoving his head down more and not allowing any of Romeo's cream to escape as he took it all down, his throat visibly moving a lot due to the amount of sperm he was attempting to swallow.

"AHHHHH FUUUUUCK YEEEEES SWALLOW MY FUCKING COOOCK!" Romeo screamed as Jellal continued to drink from his cock like a fountain for a few minutes. Finally, the sperm stopped coming, and Jellal sucked on Romeo's cock for a bit before pulling it out of his mouth slowly and licking the tip like ice cream to get the most of the taste that he could get. Romeo gasped for air as he fell back into the bed, eyes shut. Suddenly, his eyes flew open as his ass began emanating a large amount of pleasure, and Jellal smirked.

* * *

"That magic circuit is going to be inside of your ass for the rest of the night, have fun trying to sleep." Jellal said with a smirk. Romeo was attempting to sit, but couldn't do it properly as his ass felt so good and he kept moaning.

"My, my, a lasting effect. Well then,do be off! Ah, ah, AFTER paying!" Boss said. Jellal turned to him and handed him a sac of money. He smirked at Romeo before walking off.

"Hah...hah..." Romeo panted as boss looked at him in amusement.

"I could help ya with that~"

"Wha!? Get away!" Romeo said as Boss laughed.

"Good job, here's your payment." He gave Romeo some money. Romeo barely looked at it and got up to stumble home.

"FUCK YES JELLAL!" He screamed out suddenly, falling to his knees in the middle of the room, gripping his ass. He tugged at his pants and his cock just sprung out like that. Other workers looked at him and ran over in excitement.

"F-fuck, Wh-what is, HAAAAA!" Romeo moaned as the pleasure increased. The workers began jacking themselves off to the sight of Romeo. Then, before he knew it, Romeo came hard. His cum flew upwards and hit himself. Then, the other workers' cum shot out until some shots landed on Romeo's face. Romeo panted.

"Hoh? How nice! It wouldn't be bad for every once I a while to have a group fucking...Hm." Boss said. Romeo just panted. The circuits in his ass still weren't gone, even after that.

* * *

Romeo sighed as he sat in his bed. The magic circuits increased.

"Ah!" Romeo gasped out.

*minutes later*

"HAH, HAH, AHHH!" Romeo gasped out as silently as he could, since it was night time in his apartment, as he thrust his naked cock against the bed sheets, cumming hard and spraying his entire bed with his amazing sperm. He was panting and feel over, coating himself in his own pool of cum. Then the feeling in his ass started again and he grabbed a handful of his sperm and shoved it up his ass. His eyes widened as he suddenly understood why his sperm was loved so much as he began scooping it up and filling himself with it while fucking the bed sheets. This went on for most of the night.

* * *

**Aaaand there it is! **

**Shout out to my Guest, for your Laxus x Romeo request, who do you want to be seme and who do you want to be uke? Please review it, I need to know to do it. **

**To everyone, review! Tell me how good the chapter was, your favorite parts, and then request something! Just make sure that you include whether Romeo will be seme or uke! Thanks!**


	5. (seme)Romeo x (uke)Sting

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy tail in any way.**

**HEREEE IT IS! I'm so, so, so, so, so happy that all of you are enjoying this! Your joy is my joy! I hope you enjoy this one just as much, too! I enjoy writing these very much, so I'm going to take a moment to thank EVERYONE who has and will request! THANKS GUYS, YOURE THE AWESOME ONES!**

**Shout out to Enchantress of DarkFantacy 423, all of your requests have been helpful!**

**Shout out to digimon yugioh pokemon lover!**

* * *

Romeo walked towards the familiar building, the events of his morning fresh in his mind. He had woken up covered in his own cum and had to take a serious bath.

"Well...at least Jellal's magic circuits aren't driving me crazy anymore." Romeo thought out loud as he entered the building.

"Ah! Romeo-kun!" Boss ran slid(?) over to Romeo.

"You're late! What's wrong!? Did something happen?"

"A-ah...no! Nothing at all. Sorry." Romeo said with his hands held out in front of him. Boss sighed.

"Very well. I've taken a particular liking to you, Romeo-kun, so you'll get let off. Besides, you've been doing a great job lately."

"M-mmm, thanks." Romeo said, looking away. Boss clapped his hands together.

"Now, let's get to work, shall we!?" Romeo nodded and walked over to the waiting counter and looked at the entrance door. He'd learned by now that it was impossible to guess who would walk in...

"Gooood morning!" Boss greeted as some people walked in. Trailing behind them was a certain guy with spiky blonde hair. Romeo immediately recognized the tiger head symbol on his shoulder.

"...Sting, of Sabertooth?" Romeo muttered out. Sting spotted Romeo and walked over with a smirk.

"Hoh? If it isn't Natsu-san's mini."

"What?" Romeo said.

"Never did I expect Fairy tail to be working at a place like this. So...bet you enjoy the work you do, Hm? Want me to show you a good time?" Sting leaned in and grabbed Romeo's chin.

"Hoh? I feel like that was a mock towards my don't _I _show _you _the time of your life." Romeo said evenly.

"Tch. Say, what's your name? I never really got to know it."

"Apologies, I should've thought about telling you the name you'll be screaming. It's Romeo. Romeo Conbolt."

"Hmm. Alright, bought!" Sting announced.

* * *

The two of them entered a room. Sting turned to Romeo with a grin.

"Well then, let's-" Romeo pinned Sting on the bed before Sting could finish his sentence.

"Hey-mmm!" Sting was surprised as Romeo shoved his tongue down Sting's throat.

"Hmmmm..." They moaned into each other's mouths. Romeo lowered himself on top of Sting's body until his clothed erection was rubbing against Sting's, causing him to moan.

"Hah...wa..." Sting panted. Romeo licked Stings body as he tore away his clothes, leaving Sting in nothing but a pair of white boxers. Smirking, Romeo nibbled on Sting's chin while sliding his hands down Sting's body. He traced over Sting's abs before his hands grabbed Sting's large cock, causing the dragon slayer's eyes to widen.

"Heh, eager, are you?" Romeo snickered, burning away the garment that was in the way. Sting's massive dick stood proudly. Romeo licked his way down Sting's body quickly before getting to his cock. He began licking it all around. Sting moaned, bucking his hips as Romeo's hands reached around the cock and began massaging Sting's balls.

"Godamn you are good at this!" Sting gasped out. Romeo smirked slyly as he wrapped his mouth around the head of Sting's cock. Immediately, Sting was up and thrusting into Romeo's mouth. He grabbed the back of Romeo's head as he face fucked him, his cock slamming down Romeo's throat.

"Hm!" Romeo moaned. Sting laughed as he took away Romeo's clothes. He grabbed Romeo's cock.

"Damn, what a huge cock you have here, Romeo, was it?" Sting took it down his mouth without hesitation so that the two guys were stuffing each other's cocks down their throats.

"Hm...!" Romeo moaned, shoving Sting's cock into his mouth more. He'd never had such a good cock in his mouth before. Sure, all the others had been good, but Sting's cock was like heaven.

Sting was in a similar state. The taste of Romeo's fertile precum was unlike anything he'd ever had in his mouth, and he was sure it'd drive him crazy soon. He gripped the base of Romeo's cock, desperately forcing more of it into his mouth. He began bouncing his hips, his cock thrusting into Romeo's mouth while his sweaty balls lay sprawled out all over Romeo's face. This caused the musky scent of Sting's balls to be right on top of Romeo's nose, and it was quickly making Romeo more and more horny.

"Haaah!" Sting gasped out, letting Romeo's cock fall out of his mouth so that he could moan. He bucked his hips and wrapped his legs around Romeo's head.

"Fuck yeah, ah, suck my cock! Hah, take my giant cock down that throat of yours, bitch!" Sting's words were more of taunts than dirty talking, but Romeo still found them hot. Romeo lunged his head forward,shoving Sting's cock further down his throat.

"Fuck!" Sting gasped out. While in his pleasures stare, Romeo pulled his head away quickly and shoved the Tiger off of him.

"Hm?" Sting said as he was suddenly pushed onto his back before Romeo was over him.

"Tch!" Sting was about to get up when Romeo grabbed a hold of his cock.

"Hah-ah!" Sting groaned out as Romeo pressed their cocks together.

"Ah, fuck, oh yes!" Sting gasped as Romeo continued pressing their cocks against each other. He didn't move them up or down at all, he just kept moving his hips forward. The heads of both cocks were pulsing out by now due to the intense amount of pressure on them.

"Hahhh...!" Sting was squirming from underneath Romeo before finally gasping out.

"Ah, Romeo, move your Godamn hips!" Smirking, Romeo began grinding against Sting in a circular motion, their balls slapping against each other while their cocks rubbed. The pulsing heads of their cocks brushed each other constantly, cUsing them both to moan each time.

"Oh, god that feels good! Romeo, YES!" Sting moaned. He got up until both he and Romeo were on their knees, sitting opposite each other, and they began rubbing up against each other, moaning. However, it quickly turned into a competition as the two boys wrapped their arms around the other to better support themselves before ramming their cocks up and down against the other one to see who could cause the other more pleasure. Naturally, the competition caused both of them to get heated up, and thus, the rubbing of their cocks was more intense than usual.

"Hahh, ohh fuck Sting!" Romeo gasped out. He loved slamming two cocks together, thus why he loved doing it during sex, but Sting seemed like he was even better at this than normal.

"Fuck, your huge cock feels so good against my dick, Romeo! Fuck, FUUUCK!" Sting shivered as Romeo began thrusting up against Sting's balls, which began bouncing around in response to Romeo's thrusts.

"FUUUCK ROMEO!" Sting screamed, desperately clinging to Romeo as he grabbed their cocks and pressed them together with his hand before jacking them both off right up against each other. Romeo screamed at the new feeling.

"FUCK, FUCK, FUCK!" Sting's eyes were wide, signaling he needed to cum. Desperately jerking their cocks up together, Sting began yelling in Romeo's ear.

"You want me to cum, yeah, Romeo? You want to see how it feels to have your cock covered in another man's sperm, don't you? DONT YOU!?" Sting said. Romeo moaned.

"Fuck yeah, cum for me, Sting! I want to see my huge cock with YOUR cum all over it! CUM, STING!" Romeo growled. They both thrust their cocks against the other as hard as they could at the same time.

"AHHHHH FUCK YES ROMEOOOO!" Sting screamed as strings of sperm began shooting out of his cock. Romeo made no noise. The feeling of having a cock that was cumming pressed up against his cock was one of the strangest feelings to him, but it felt good. And then he felt it, thick, hot liquid dripping down his cock. When Sting relaxed and they pulled away, Romeo looked down to see his large cock painted in white sperm, and he got excited, for this wasn't his sperm that his cock was covered in, it was STING'S sperm. He licked his lips and saw that Sting was panting on his back, but was still as hard and horny as ever. Sting's ass was right in front of Romeo, he wasn't going to just ignore it. Grabbing a hold of both of Sting's legs, and darted forward and shoved his face into Sting's ass. Sting's eyes widened.

"Oi, Rome-OOOOOOHHHHH!" Sting screamed out as Romeo's tongue slithered it's way into Sting's hole. Sting gripped the sides of the bed, panting as Romeo thrust his tongue in and out, all the while stuffing his face further into the hole. He lifted Sting's legs up more, allowing himself to dart in further.

"Ah, ah, Romeo, hah yes! Where did you learn, fuck, yes!" Sting gasped out, his head thrown back.

"Hah...flahhhh..." Romeo managed to moan out. He had replaced his tongue with his entire mouth which had now gone to Sting's hole and he slobbered all over it, sucking the hole and tickling the sensitive fleshes with his tongue.

"Fuck! Hah, fuck yes! Eat my asshole, Romeo! Hah! Literally! Fuck yes!" Sting moaned mockingly, grabbing Romeo's head and shoving it onto his ass even harder.

_He asked for it._

Romeo's mouth began working even harder, grinding his wet lips against Sting's hole. His tongue made circular motions inside of Sting, filling him.

"AHHHH!" Sting screamed. Romeo pulled his face away and stood up, smirking as he looked down in a panting Sting who had his legs spread wide apart.

"R-Romeo..." He gasped out. His hands naturally went forward and found Romeo's cock, dragging it over to his hole. Romeo circled the entrance with his large head, feeling the results of his work with a smile.

"Oh fuck Romeo, please, it's going to feel so good in me,make me feel good, SLAM YOUR DICK INSIDE OF ME!" Sting screamed. With a swift movement if his hips, Romeo's cock was deep inside of Sting.

"FUUUUCK HAAHHHH SOOO GOOOD ROMEOOOO PLEAAASEEE!" Sting screamed as Romeo began thrusting without mercy. His cock easily impaled Sting's ass, visibly making it expand from his size. His balls went all the way to Sting's hole, nearly even entering from how far Romeo was shoving himself inside of Sting.

"HAAAAH FUCK ROMEO, SO MUCH OF IT IS INSIDE OF ME, YOUR MASSIVE COCK IS FUCKING MY INSIDES!" Sting screamed. Romeo continued moving in and out of Sting. He'd pull half way out, which still left a lot of him in since he was so big, before lurching forward and filling Sting more than he could fit.

"Fuck, FUCK ROMEO PLEASE TO GOD MOVE FASTER!" Sting gasped out. Smirking, Romeo began hammering into Sting's ass, shaking him. His cock speared Sting's prostate, his head slamming up against it with each thrust and still brushing it as it retreated backwards, only for Romeo to shove it back in again. He slammed his hips harder and faster, decimating. Sting's ass which was now red from the slaps he was getting from Romeo's heavy balls, which were getting ready to release.

"Damn, I'm close already, your ass feels fucking amazing, Stiiing...!" Romeo groaned, thrusting in and out of Sting. Sting's ass squeeze Romeo(he could only imagine this was how Jellal had in him), but it felt too good for Romeo to make much noise. All he could do was keep thrusting, fucking Sting for all he was worth.

"AH FUCK ROMEO FUCK YES!" Sting screamed out, among with many other things.

"Hah...ah..." Romeo moaned out. He'd have Sting begging him even more, just like a slut, in no time. He knew this to be true. His sperm was too much for most people to handle, it seemed. With that thought in mind, he began thrusting harder, desperate to empty himself inside of Sting's ass.

"Romeo, Romeo, Romeo!" Sting thrust his hips back against Romeo, and Romeo gasped as Sting's ass squeezed the head of his cock HARD.

"Stiiing-FUCK STING, HOLY FUUUUUUUUCKKKKK!" Romeo screamed as his cock began getting milked Abby Sting's ass and his sperm began shooting into Sting.

"FUCK YEAH, HOLLLY FUCKING AHHHHHHHHH!" Sting screamed as his ass experienced Romeo's sperm for the first time. Romeo's cock pushed in further, forcing his sperm to flood Sting's ass.

"F-FUCK, WHAT KIND OF ASS IS THIS!?" Romeo screamed out as it milked him even more. His balls clenched as he shot a single string of sperm. However, that one shot was the hardest Romeo had even shot his load as it flooded Sting abruptly and slammed against his prostate along with the rest of Romeo's sperm.

"FUCK WHAT KIND OF FUCKING SPERM DO YOUR BALLS MAKE IS A BETTER QUESTION, FUUUUUUUUUUCKKK! YES,MORE, DONT STOP, DUMP MORE SPERM IN ME! FUCK!"Sting screamed out as his drenched prostate send pleasure throughout his entire body.

"Hah, what happened to your cockiness from earlier!? Ah, I get it, that was just an act, you're really nothing more but a slut, huh? Well good, take my cock and SPERMMMM, you fucking slut! TAKE IT!" Romeo roared.

"FUCK YEAH ROMEO, UUUUUHHHHNNN IM YOUR WHORE, IM YOUR WHORE FUUUUCK!" Sting screamed out. They both panted as Romeo took his cock out after they'd stayed in that position for a bit. There was a sucking noise as sperm moved around in Sting from the sudden movement, causing the older boy to moan again. They were panting.

"Ah fuck...seriously, what kind of sperm is that, I would pay good money for that shit..." Sting gasped out.

"Hm...good money, huh." Romeo said thoughtfully. Suddenly, the door opened, and Romeo looked over in surprise as Sting grinned.

"Oh, did I not tell you, Romeo? Someone else is joining us."

* * *

**And suddenly, cliff hanger! It may be easy to guess who the third person is...ANYWAYS! I felt like all my chapters were getting a bit too repetitive(although they're different in their own way since each person has different reactions and ways they have sex with Romeo) so next is a Threeway! Excited? You should be! Review who you think(or know :p) who the third person is, how you like my story so far, and who you want to see with. Romeo next! THANKS!**


	6. (seme)Romeo x (uke)Sting x (seme)Rogue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy tail in any way.**

**HERE IT IS! This one took a little longer than normal because at first I was busy with school, and then I was sick, and it's no fun to try and write while your sick cause then you aren't performing at the best of your ability, but I finally got around to doing it! Please enjoy Romeo's first THREESOME!**

**Shout out to Fairy fan 5, Enchantress of DarkFantacy 423, and lala!**

**Shout out to digimon yugioh pokemon lover!**

**ONE LAST SHOUT OUT to every one of my fans and supporters! Keep those reviews and requests coming, I promise to try to get around to every single one!**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

"...what?" Romeo muttered out. Both he and Sting looked at the door, albeit with different expressions. Romeo was slightly confused, while Sting wore a rather large grin as he laid back with his legs spread out, revealing his naked cock(which was still hard, by the way).

"Yo! What's up?" Sting said, waving.

"Mmm." The door shut as the other half of the twin dragons, Rogue Cheney from Sabertooth, entered the room.

"...Rogue?" Romeo muttered.

"Indeed!" Sting said. Rogue walked over.

"My, my...you're all set, aren't you?" Wasting no time, Rogue began to undress himself.

"Yeah, this little kid gave me the best time of my life."

"I see." Rogue said. Rogue finished undressing, revealing his cock which was pretty large as well. He was already semi-hard just from looking at Sting's cock. However, he turned to give Romeo a better look, and his eyes widened.

"...how old is this kid? To think he's this big..." Rogue grabbed Romeo's cock,which was still coated in his sperm.

"Hah!" Romeo gasped. Rogue traced his fingers down Romeo's balls, licking his lips,before turning back to Sting, who waggled his hips. Rogue pulled Sting over and began cleaning his cock,which was also covered in cum.

"Ahhhh yeah!" Sting moaned. Romeo went up to Sting's face and looked at him for a bit before leaning in. So far, he hadn't had very intense kissing sessions except for with Natsu, and he figured that was one area he should improve. He closed in on Sting, and the two connected mouths. Romeo twisted his head this way and that, moaning into the kiss.

"Hmmm..." Sting moaned back as their tongues danced. He had a slight blush on his face from a mouth on his mouth and his dick. Romeo pulled away momentarily for air, leaving a trail of saliva connecting their mouths, before darting back in. They shut their eyes as they kissed once more, but Romeo decided to take charge. Sitting himself up, his tongue practically went down Sting's throat until he finally made it clear he was in dominance. Meanwhile, Sting was moaning from Rogue. Suddenly, Rogue's hands darted out until he was sucking Sting while rubbing Romeo's cock at the same time.

"Mmmm!" The two kissing boys moaned into each other's mouths as they bucked their hips.

"...hah..." They panted as they parted momentarily once again. Sting had his tongue dangling out, and Romeo leaned forward with his tongue out, too, as the two boys began French kissing and twirling their tongues around. Sting darted forward and began sucking and kissing all over Romeo's tongue and the bottom half of his mouth in a submissive manner. They parted again, and Rogue also stopped and backed up a bit with a smirk on his face.

"Okay. Well then, what do you say we make this session even hotter, eh?" Rogue pushed Sting down before sucking his cock vigorously. Sting moaned and quickly leaned over, stuffing Romeo's cock into his mouth.

"Ah, Sti-!" Romeo was cut off as suddenly another cock entered his mouth. His eyes were wide as Rogue's dick shut him right up. He began moving down on Rogue's length, consuming it and moaning around it while sucking. Sting was, obviously, helping himself to Romeo's cock. Rogue was squirming from the feeling of Romeo's mouth around him while humming onto Sting's cock. The three of them sucked each other, bucking their hips and occasionally thrusting, moving each of their bodies.

_Who will cum first? _That was the question that each of them were thinking. Determined, Romeo used his hands and began finding Rogue's balls.

"Hmmmm!" Rogue moaned onto Sting's cock. The three of them made a triangle, sucking each other. Romeo felt Sting's tongue dipping into the tip of his dick, causing him to buck his hips and cause all of them to shuffle. Finally, they parted, panting.

"Fine then!" Rogue displayed his hips in the air. Getting the idea, Romeo began rubbing the two cocks together.

"Haaah!" Rogue moaned. Grinning, Sting placed his cock in between their cocks, causing even more friction.

"OOOOHHH!" Sting moaned as the head of his cock was rubbed all around while Romeo and Rogue helped themselves against each other while pushing up against the rest of Sting's length. Romeo's cock was the biggest. The three of them panting as they leaned in, rubbing their cocks up and down.

"Ah...fuck!" Rogue moaned out as their balls slapped each other.

"Hah...oh!" Sting moaned as Romeo's balls hit his ass. They stopped and pushed Sting down. Romeo and Rogue rubbed their cocks against each other, positioning in front of Sting's hole.

"Ah..." Sting moaned in anticipation. Romeo and Rogue shared a brief look before plunging in.

"FUCK!" Sting screamed at the sensation of two cocks entering him.

"ROOOGUEE!"

"ROMEOOOO! STING!" The two of them yelled out. Sting's hole was super tight with both of them in it, and their cocks were pressed against each other super hard inside of Sting.

"Ah...hah..." They panted as they began moving, their balls slapping each other and then Sting's ass. Whenever Rogue thrust in, Romeo pulled back, and when he thrust in, Rogue pulled back, causing them to rub their cocks against each other while fucking Sting.

"AHHH FUUUCK YES FUCK MEE!" Sting screamed out.

"Hah...hah..." The intense pleasure from Sting's heat and the friction between the two of them made Romeo and Rogue unable to speak. As their cocks penetrated deeper into Sting, they began hitting his prostate.

"FUUUUCK YES ROMEO, DESTROY MY HOLE! ROGUE, FILL ME UP!" Sting screamed.

"F-FUUUCK...so good..!" Romeo managed to say. Rogue moaned.

"Even better than last time I fucked you, thanks to Romeo's huge cock on mine...AH!" Rogue said. He and Romeo began picking up the pace, rubbing each other and fucking Sting even faster and harder. Their balls made slapping noises, first against each other, then against Sting's red ass.

"AH FUCK!" Sting gasped out once to change up the position, Romeo and Rogue shifted until they were sitting upright and Sting was on top, riding both of their cocks at once.

"Fuck Sting, take both of our cocks at once, fuck yourself with our dicks!" Romeo moaned as Sting hopped up and down in the two large cocks. Rogue moaned as he grabbed a hold of Sting's cock.

"F-FUCK!" Sting screamed as he began cumming. Rogue moved his hands fast and Sting shot his load onto Rogue and Romeo, who proceeded to clean each other up while their cocks continued to penetrate Sting.

"FUCK, FUCK, YES, DONT EVER PULL OUT OF ME!" Sting screamed.

"Fuck, as if we could, your tight ass feels too good!" Rogue moaned.

"Almost as if it were made to fit both of our cocks, fuck! You take our cocks so well, I wonder how you'll handle us when we empty our balls deep inside of you!" Romeo said. Sting's eyes widened as he remembered Romeo's sperm, and he began desperately riding them.

"PL-PLEASE! PLEASE CUM INSIDE OF ME, I NEED TO FEEL YOUR SPERM FLOODING MY INSIDES!" Sting moaned.

"Ah, so, you admit you have a slutty hole?" Romeo and Rogue grinned as they began slamming into Sting once more, knowing that they were getting close.

"FUCK YES, MY HOLE IS SLUTTY FOR YOU, SO PLEASE FILL ME ALL THE WAY UP!" Sting screamed out as they both fucked him ruthlessly.

"Fuck, I'm going to fucking cum soon!" Rogue gasped out, gripping Sting and thrusting harder, causing Romeo to follow suit.

"Ah, fuck, CUM IN ME!" Sting screamed out.

"FUUUUUUCCKKKK!" Romeo screamed as he came.

"FUCK YES, TAKE IT ALL!" Rogue moaned as he came as well. Their cocks rubbed up together as they felt each other's cocks cumming hard. Sting felt all of it as the sperm of two different cocks filled him up all at once.

"F-FUUUUUCK YEEEEES FEELS SO FUCKING GOOD!" Sting screamed out. Romeo pushed himself further in, and Rogue copied him so that they were shoving their cumming cocks down Sting's hole while their sperm was running deep inside him.

"AHHHHH!" Sting could only scream now as the combined sperm slammed against his prostate. His entire body gave off spasms of pleasure as he shook, all the while Romeo and Rogue continued to press their cocks against each other inside of him. Sting's hole contracted around the two large cocks.

"Fuck, it's just like before, his whore of an ass is milking me! Fuck!" Romeo moaned with wide eyes.

"Hah...FUCK YES!" Rogue moaned as his cock finally stopped shooting sperm. However, Romeo's cock wasn't done yet. He shoved his cock in more until his balls were at the entrance of Sting's hole. Rogue slowly pulled out and sperm began trickling out of Sting.

"Shit, that was good..." Rogue fell backwards, panting. Romeo gripped Sting tightly.

"GAH FUCK!" He screamed as his cock gave large shots of sperm before finally being done. He slapped Sting's ass with his balls one time before slowly pulling out and laying down. All three of them were panting, with occasional moans from Sting at the feeling of the hot liquids inside of him. No one moved for a bit until, finally, Rogue got up and crawled over to Romeo.

"...?" Romeo looked at him questioningly.

"Look." Rogue said. Romeo looked to see his ass was flaring and his hole gaping. He suddenly felt that same need from a while back, the need to be filled. He needed it bad. Rogue smirked as his hand circled Romeo's entrance.

"Rogue..." Romeo moaned.

"Rogue!" He moaned louder as Rogue slipped his fingers inside.

"Wow...just...wow." Rogue said as Romeo's ass contracted and began sucking his fingers in large gulps. In no time at all, it had sucked in the entire of length of Rogue's two fingers, and Romeo was moaning.

"Hah...need something bigger..." He said. Rogue smirked.

"Shit, if I'd known you were an even bigger cock slut than Sting I'd been fucking you ages ago."

"Yes please fuck meee..." Romeo moaned. Rogue smirked as he pulled his fingers out and got behind Romeo.

"With pleasure, you whore." Romeo moaned as he felt the head of Rogue's large cock pressing into him.

"Fuck-AH!" Romeo gasped as Rogue slammed himself in to the hilt. He began pulling out, but was immediately sucked in before getting too far.

"What!?" He said in surprise as the greedy hole took him in deeper and deeper, and Rogue wasn't even doing anything!

"Wow...alright then, take this you slutty whore!" Rogue slammed in with the help of the ass that was sucking him in, hitting Romeo's prostate head on.

"Ah!" Romeo gasped out, writhing in pleasure. With difficulty, Rogue pulled out before getting sucked back in and slamming at the same time.

"Fuck!" Romeo moaned as balls slapped his ass.

"Fucking damn, it feels so good! Your hole is squeezing my massive cock, constantly pulling me deeper inside of you as I ram your prostate into oblivion! Can you feel it all, Romeo? You feel my cock exploring the entirety of your slutty hole? Bet you like it, huh? Of course you do, you bitch!" Rogue said as Romeo moaned in response.

Rogue furrowed his eyebrows as he increased his power in order to thrust faster. Every time he slammed forward, his cock tore through Romeo's ass violently due to it pulling him in. Romeo slammed his hips backwards against Rogue as well, causing loud noises to rise up as Rogue fucked Romeo.

"Fuck Rogue, yes, please fuck me, slam your dick into me harder, FUCK ME LIKE THE BITCH I AM, ROGUE!" Romeo moaned out. He loved the feeling of getting filled up by a large cock. Sting looked over and saw Romeo's massive cock swaying around with each thrust and grinned. He crawled over and impaled himself on the huge dick.

"FUUUUUUCK!" Sting and Romeo screamed out at once. Rogue slammed into Romeo, causing his hips to slam into Sting, who thrashed around in pleasure as he grinded himself against Romeo's balls.

"You want to prove that you're the biggest cock slut here, is that it?" Romeo said in a cocky manner is he fucked Sting.

"FUUUCK YES, IM A FUCKING SLUT, SO FUCK ME!" Sting moaned as the three boys thrusted their bodies against each other for quite some time before changing up the position. Sting got on his hands and knees as Romeo lay on top of him, slamming his thick cock into Sting's slutty ass while Rogue stood and fucked Romeo with no mercy.

"FUCK! FUCK! FUUUUUCK!" Sting screamed with every thrust as his body was sent flying forward and backward, forward and backward. His cock was twitching and he knew he needed to cum as Rogue hit Romeo's prostate each time Romeo hit Sting's.

"AHHHH SHIT IM CUMMING IM FUCKING CUMMING!" Sting screamed out as he began leaking cum from his cock, covering the entire bed.

"AHHHH FUCK ROMEO IM GOING TO CUM INSIDE OF YOU, I CANT HOLD IT BAAAAACK!" Rogue screamed as he his cock began cumming.

"FUCK YES CUM IN ME, FILL MY ASS WITH-OH FUUUUCK!" Romeo screamed as the feeling of Rogue's cum in him made him cum as well. Romeo's super thick sperm entered Sting's slutty hole once more, filling it up even more than before.

"HOLY FUUUUCK YEEEES ROMEO!" Sting screamed as the feeling of Romeo's cock emptying itself inside of him made him cum a second time. All three of them moaned as they came. Sting was the first to calm down, followed by Romeo, then Rogue. The three of them panted as Rogue and Romeo pulled out of their respective holes.

"Holy fuck, that was just..." Rogue breathed out. Sting laughed a bit.

"I..want more..." He got up and crawled over to Romeo with a lustful expression.

"Please...Romeo, give my ass more of your seed..." Sting turned around to reveal his red hole with sperm clearly as deep inside as it would go, and lots of sperm dripping out of it.

"FUCK!" Romeo screamed, nearly cumming at the sight of Sting. He began kissing Sting hard.

"Hmmmm!" Sting moaned back.

"Hey bitch, call me Romeo-sama and I might consider giving you another nice fucking." Romeo said as he dipped his tongue into Sting's full ass, tasting the powerful sperm.

"Hahn, Romeo-sama, please!" Sting gasped out.

"Please...?"

"ROMEO-SAMA PLEASE FUCK ME AGAIN, YOURE MY MASTER, SLAM MY ASS AND GIVE ME WHAT I DESERVE!" Sting gasped out. Romeo's cock was immediately inside of Sting again, fucking him brutally. Rogue watched as master fucked slave.

"I'm going to release a large load inside of you, my slave! Are you ready for your master's sperm?"

"Yes, please Romeo-sama, master, seed my hole!" Sting begged. The room was filled with moans as Romeo came deep inside of Sting while Rogue rubbed his cock with both hands at the incredibly hot sight.

"FUUUUUUCKKK!" All three guys came.

* * *

"Enjoy yourself, Romeo-kun?" His boss cooed. Romeo didn't answer as he watched Sting and Rogue pay up.

"Thanks Romeo, that was the best fucking we've ever had." Sting and Rogue said.

"Heh." Romeo said. He watched the two of them leave.

"Well, now then, just wait for your next patient. I'm glad you're attracting lots of attention, though." Romeo nodded at Boss before standing back at the counter with a small sigh. To his astonishment, he found himself looking forward to the next customer.

* * *

**There it is! Yes, it was Rogue! I hope you had a wonderful experience reading that! Read, review, request, share your thoughts! PM me if you feel uncomfortable reviewing, and if you do feel uncomfortable like that, tell me not to give you a shout out(if you don't want one). THANKS FOR READING!**


	7. (seme)Romeo x (uke)Gajeel

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy tail in any way.**

**This one took a while, I know, but that's because I've got quite a few stories I have to update, so it's difficult to find time for certain ones,but I haven't given up on this and I don't think I will any time soon, I enjoy writing about Romeo! And I won't let all of you down! I'm having a rather difficult time making these lemon scenes DIFFERENT, that's all.**

**Shout out to Guest and Laxeel for requesting this one! Thanks!**

**Shout out to digimon yugioh pokemon lover! Hope you enjoy the story so far!**

**Please enjoy this one!**

* * *

Romeo tapped his foot as he leaned against the counter.

"This is only your third day working here, Hm..." His boss said.

"You don't go around bothering any of the other workers this much...why me?" Romeo asked. Boss giggled as he rubbed his hands together.

"Because you interest me, Romeo-kun~" Romeo leaned away quickly. Boss danced away as Romeo sighed.

"He's creepy...at least he's generous when it comes to paying."

"Oh? It was true." A familiar voice grumbled.

"That's...!" Romeo turned to the entrance to see none other than the Iron Dragon Slayer Gajeel smirking at him.

"Oi, what do you think you're doing here?" Gajeel walked over to him.

"Making money." Romeo was surprised at how easily he was able to answer that question.

"Oho, you seem okay with this all." Gajeel looked down at Romeo who returned his gaze evenly. They stared at each other for a while before Gajeel turned to Boss.

"I'll buy this one." Romeo began to mentally prepare himself as he and Gajeel walked through a hallway.

"Mmm fuck! FUCK!" Romeo heard shouting from other rooms and imagined what he and Gajeel were about to do as they entered a room. Romeo shut the door behind him and turned to face Gajeel, who was smirking.

"So, you been working here long?"

"My third day." Romeo answered. Gajeel snickered.

"Very well. Let's start this, shall we?" Gajeel crept up on Romeo, who met him halfway and they began kissing immediately. Gajeel's eyes widened as Romeo pushed him back against the bed, lying above him.

"Hm...I wonder how this'll go. Each day has been different in some way, you know?" Romeo said, biting Gajeel's neck.

"You..." Gajeel muttered. Romeo let out a soft growl as he pushed Gajeel down harder. Then, he lay himself right on top of Gajeel with their clothed erections pressed against each other.

"Woah, you feel big..." Gajeel muttered.

"You'll be feeling a lot more of me later." Romeo informed in a hush whisper through Gajeel's ear. He licked the bottom of Gajeel's lips, and he had no choice but to grant Romeo entrance. Romeo pushed his mouth onto Gajeel's while continuing to rub their hips together rhythmically.

"Mmm..." The two of them moaned into each other's mouths before parting for air. Romeo grabbed a hold of Gajeel's chest and tore upwards, ripping his clothes off. Wasting no time, he grabbed a hold of Gajeel's pants and tore them off until Gajeel was left in nothing but his black boxers with a large bulge. Romeo could even see Gajeel's entire cock outlined in the boxers, including his ballsac.

"Shit...!" Gajeel cursed as Romeo rubbed his hand up and down the painfully confined cock. Gajeel thrashed a bit, trying to free his cock from his boxers, but Romeo didn't allow it as he traced his hand along the length of it.

"Shit...fuck! Just hurry up!" He bucked his hips desperately. Romeo smirked and pulled a bit of the boxers down so that the head of Gajeel's cock poked out. He gasped as Romeo swirled his finger around the red head of his dick.

"Gah!" He moaned, precum leaking off of his cock. Romeo began smearing the precum all over Gajeel's head.

"Shit Romeo!" He moaned. Romeo tugged his boxers down more and more, until it was at his ankles. Gajeel's cock sprang out, making a noise as his balls fell against his inner hip. Romeo reached forward and began massaging the balls in his hands,squeezing slightly.

"Romeo...!" Gajeel complained. Romeo pressed the balls upwards against Gajeel's cock and began moving them up and down.

"Dammit, touch me Romeo!" Romeo let go of the balls as they fell down and slapped Gajeel. Then, he wrapped his hand around Gajeel's cock and began palming the large piece of meat.

"Ahhhh yeah..." Gajeel sighed as he felt his cock being stimulated. Meanwhile, Romeo began undoing his own clothes, until he was in nothing but his boxers. Gajeel noticed this and, with a smirk, surprise attacked Romeo, getting on top of him.

"You think you can just torture me and get away with it? Hell nah! Your turn." Gajeel traced the outline of Romeo's cock with a finger, causing the younger boy under him to shiver.

"What a monster sized cock...that can't be natural."

"Heh, only Jellal's cock has beaten MY size so far." Romeo boasted. Gajeel smirked.

"Oh really?" He repositioned himself so he was sitting on Romeo's stomach with his back facing Romeo. He lifted the boxers a bit, making sure Romeo's head couldn't escape. Then, he thrust. Both boys' eyes widened.

"FUCK!" Gajeel moaned as his cock entered Romeo's boxers.

"GAJEEL!" Romeo gasped out. His fucking boxers were already crazy tight with his large cock in them. Now, it had both his and Gajeel's cocks in it, and it was tight as hell, pushing the two cocks against each other. If Romeo hadn't felt this sensation when he and Rogue had double penetrated Sting, he'd be losing it right about now. Gajeel moaned as he began moving, sliding the length of his cock along Romeo's length, all the while their cocks being pressed hard together by the super tight boxers.

"Well, this is my first time having another man's dick in my boxers with mine." Romeo said.

"Oh? Well then, let's see how much you like it!" Gajeel rubbed them together faster and faster, and the friction was delicious. Romeo moaned as he could see and feel the wetness accumulating in his boxers from the two dripping cocks that were in it.

"Hah, hah, hah!" Gajeel panted out as he began thrusting so far forward that his balls entered Romeo's boxers and were hit by the head of Romeo's cock.

"Gajeel...FUCK I've had enough! I need our naked dicks rubbing together!" Romeo announced, springing up and forcing Gajeel off. Gajeel licked his lips.

"Oh? I also need to feel it..." Gajeel muttered. Romeo looked at his messy boxers and ripped them up before throwing them aside, and his large cock sprang out.

"Now then, let's compare shall we?" They were both on their knees and crawled to the other.

"Ah...ah..." The two horny boys moaned as they hugged and pressed their cocks against each other, moving their hips up and down to cause a crazy friction between their hips.

"Fuck..." Gajeel moaned, pressing their read dicks together. They lined their heavy ballsacs up, pressing them together, and Gajeel's eyes widened as his cock head didn't even come close to pressing against Romeo's.

"Relatively like Natsu and Gray." Romeo said with a smirk.

"Geehee...damn, nice cock..gonna make me feel good later?"

"The fuck do you think?" Romeo replied, rubbing their cocks harder together.

"Ahhhh!" Gajeel moaned. Romeo slid his cock down and placed it in between Gajeel's legs right below his balls. Then, he forced Gajeel's legs to close around his cock, and he began thrusting.

"FUCK!" They both moaned. With every thrust, Romeo's cock slid against Gajeel's balls before thrusting forward and sliding against his ass crack. Romeo moaned as he pushed Gajeel down and began thrusting like this until it looked just like Romeo was fucking Gajeel's pussy. He sped up and began thrusting into Gajeel harder and harder like a wild animal.

"Fuck that feels good, squeeze harder!" Romeo ordered. Immediately Gajeel squeezed his legs around Romeo's fat cock harder.

"Heh." Romeo grinned. That action proved that he was in control. He began slamming against Gajeel, getting hornier and hornier by the position they were in. His eyes were glazed over with a crazed lust.

"Romeo! Romeo!" Gajeel moaned as the large cock slid against his ass. He wanted it in him very soon. Finally, after a while, Romeo began slowing down.

"I have some very precious sperm in these balls, I can't be spilling them somewhere other than your hole." He said as he pulled his cock away from Gajeel's sweaty legs. Gajeel moaned at the thought of having Romeo's sperm in him. He had no clue what he was in for...

"Well then." Romeo flipped Gajeel over and began tonguing his ass.

"Oh Shit!" Gajeel gasped out as Romeo's tongue entered his hole and began darting inside.

"FUUUUUCK!" Gajeel screamed as Romeo hollowed his cheeks and began sucking Gajeel's ass while his tongue continued slithering inside.

"Yes, fuck, yes!" Gajeel moaned as Romeo began shoving his face against his ass, pushing Gajeel backwards as he continued moving his tongue in.

"Romeo, fuck me!" Gajeel moaned. Romeo's tongue darted in and out, in and out, until Romeo was tongue fucking Gajeel's asshole.

"Nnnnngggghh!" Gajeel thrashed about at the wet feeling of Romeo sucking his hole. Romeo grabbed Gajeel's cock and began palming it while still eating Gajeel's ass.

"Fuck, GODAMMIT, FUCK!" Gajeel moaned, completely at Romeo's mercy. Finally, after moving his face around and shoving it into Gajeel's ass, he pulled away and licked his lips. Then, he quickly sat himself up and positioned his cock at Gajeel's entrance.

"AHHH...give it to me..." Gajeel begged as he felt the large head of Romeo's cock press up against his wet hole. He began rubbing against Gajeel's hole, not entering.

"Fuck, GODAMMIT Romeo! What are you, a torture expert! Hurry up and FUCK ME!" Gajeel moaned. Romeo grabbed Gajeel's cock and jacked him off, while still rubbing just his head against Gajeel.

"Beg me for it."

"I AM begging you for it!"

"More! I wanna hear the words of a true slut!" Romeo growled.

"Romeo, just fuck me already Romeo, ROMEO!" Gajeel's eyes flew open as Romeo pressed his cock against his hole harder.

"ROMEO! GOD! YES ROMEO! FUCK ME, BURY YOUR MONSTER COCK IN MY HOLE COMPLETELY ROMEO, RAM MY ASS, DESTROY ME ROMEO!" Gajeel yelled out. Wearing a smirk, Romeo slammed his hips forward, driving his cock up Gajeel's hole and slamming into his insides, hitting Gajeel's prostate with his massive cock.

"ROMEOOOO!" Gajeel screamed as his entire ass was filled up like never before.

"Fuck, fuck, yes, these tight holes will never get old!" Romeo grunted as he slammed himself in and out, all the while his balls slapping Gajeel's red ass.

"FUCK ROMEO YES, FUCK ME, DONT EVER PULL OUT OF ME PLEASE!" Gajeel screamed. Romeo pulled on Gajeel's cock, using it as a lever to thrust into him, and pushing against it when he thrust back, until he was jacking Gajeel's cock harshly with each thrust of his hips, similar to how Jellal did it to him. Gajeel moaned as his own balls flew everywhere due to Romeo's movements, and the sound of their balls slapping encouraged Romeo to thrust harder and harder.

"AH, FUCK YES GAJEEL!" Romeo screamed out as Gajeel's ass squeezed his cock hard.

"FUCK, FUCK, FUCK!" Both of them screamed. Gajeel's eyes widened.

"FUCK ROMEO, IM CUMMING!" Romeo could see Gajeel's cock shaking, and he smirked.

"THEN FUCKING CUM, YOU BITCH! CUM EVERYWHERE!"

"AS YOU WISH-FUUUCK AHHHHHHHHHH!" Gajeel screamed as his cock exploded with sperm flying everywhere onto his body and Romeo's. Romeo moaned as he plowed into Gajeel even harder.

"You ready for this, Gajeel?"

"YES, PLEASE ROMEO!" Gajeel screamed.

"You want me to cum in you?"

"DROWN MY ASS IN YOUR FUCKING SPERM, ROMEO, I WANT YOU TO UNLEASH LOAD AFTER LOAD OF YOUR COCK INTO MY NEEDY HOLE!" Gajeel screamed. Romeo had intended to coax Gajeel more, but after that, he was unable to hold back any more.

"FUUUUCK YEAAAAH, HERE COMES MY LOAD, TAKE IT!" Romeo screamed as he poured is sperm into Gajeel's ass. Gajeel's eyes went wide.

"F-F-FUUUUUUUUUUUUCKKK ROMEOOOOO FUUUUUCK GIVE ME ALL OF IT PLEASE I NEED ALL OF IIIIT ROMEOOOOOO!" He began screaming like crazy, and none could blame him. There was nothing quite like Romeo's sperm, which invaded his insides. It felt super hot as it collided with Gajeel's prostate, and Romeo forced all of it inside of Gajeel, so the sperm built up into a pool inside of Gajeel's ass.

"FUUUUUCK!" Gajeel moaned as the fertile sperm filled him up to the brimming point. He moaned. Romeo got up, lifting Gajeel along with him, and, without pulling his cock out, walked towards a wall.

"Hm? Romeo?" Gajeel said questioningly. Romeo positioned Gajeel's back against a wall.

"Rome-OOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHH!" Gajeel screamed, holding onto Romeo's back for dear life as Romeo slammed Gajeel into the wall.

"FUCK, YES THATS THE WAY TO DO IT ROMEO, FUCK ME AGAINST THE FUCKING WALL!" Gajeel screamed out as Romeo thrust Gajeel up against the wall again and again, making a large thumping noise. Gajeel infused iron into his back to help himself for what he was about to ask.

"HARDER!" Gajeel ordered. Romeo slammed so hard that sperm began splashing out of Gajeel's ass.

"HARDER!" Gajeel ordered again. The entire rooms hook each time Romeo slammed Gajeel into the wall.

"...HAAAARRRDEEERRRRR!" Gajeel screamed.

"AHHHHHHH FUUUUUUUUUCK!" Romeo screamed as he thrust as hard as he could, destroying the wall in one hard thrust. He and Gajeel fell onto the floor with the rubble of the destroyed wall around them. However, they didn't care.

"FUCK ME HARDER ROMEO, FUCK MY ASS HARDER!" Romeo let out a scream as he obliged to Gajeel's request, slamming extremely hard. Everyone in the surrounding rooms felt the shaking as Gajeel lay on the ground with Romeo pounding him into oblivion.

"ROMEOOOO FUCK YEEEEES!" Gajeel screamed as he came again., his sperm shooting out everywhere.

"FUCK, GAJEEL, FUCK FUCK FUUUUUUUCKKKK!" Romeo screamed as he felt himself getting close again.

"FUCK ME ROMEO, CUM IN ME, I NEED YOUR SPERM FILLING ME UP EVEN MORE!" Gajeel moaned.

"FUCK, HERE I COME GAJEEL, SWALLOW MY SPERM WITH YOUR ASS!" Romeo bucked his hips hard until his balls were squeezing against Gajeel's hole, unable to enter, and he was completely buried balls deep into Gajeel as he felt his own sperm around his cock. He added to the already large load in Gajeel, shooting sperm everywhere. Gajeel moaned as the sticky, hot substance stuck to every last inch of his insides and his prostate.

"Hah, ahhhh!" Romeo screamed out as he shot load after load, until finally, his cock slowly stopped cumming. He sighed as he pulled out of Gajeel. However, Gajeel tackled him and began sucking his cock. Romeo noticed Gajeel's cock above his face and took it in his mouth.

"MMMM!" They moaned as they sucked each other clean in a 69 position. Sperm dripped out of Gajeel's ass and onto Romeo's face, but he didn't mind. Meanwhile, Gajeel relished in the taste of Romeo's cock. He moaned as he could still taste the sperm on it. His tongue rubbed against the salty slit on The head of Romeo's cock, and Romeo's eyes widened.

"F-fuck!" He moaned, letting Gajeel's cock fall out of his mouth. Gajeel's tongue darted into the slit a bit and he began sucking even more, rubbing his tongue around.

"GAJEEL FUCK THAT FEELS AMAZING, MORE!" Romeo demanded. Gajeel hollowed his cheeks and aggressively shoved his tongue against the slit of Romeo's cock before pulling back and slamming the hilt down his throat.

"FUUUUUUUUUUCKK!" Romeo screamed as he came hard down Gajeel's throat. Gajeel's eyes widened as he tried swallowing, but began failing miserably as Romeo's sperm was forced down his throat. HUGE lumps became visible down his throat as a large amount of sperm was forced down. After a minute of visibly gigantic load swallowing, Romeo's cock fell out of Gajeel's mouth.

"Kah! Hah!" Gajeel shook,coughing and spluttering with Sperm on the side of his mouth.

"Romeo-kun? Gajeel?" Romeo, who was off his sex high, turned to see a familiar face.

"...Loke!?" Gajeel looked up at Loke with a grin.

"What're you doing here, lion boy?" Loke smirked.

"Why, having fun, of course. Who knows, maybe I'll see you here again some time." With a wink, Loke walked past them.

"Hoh...?" Boss crept up to them.

"O-Oi!" Romeo muttered backing up.

"Mmm what a large cock Romeo-kun. You really are a lucky one." Boss said to Gajeel.

* * *

"Geehee." Gajeel put his hand up behind him as he walked out the door. Romeo sighed.

"There's really no helping it, huh?" Boss shook his head.

"Your fault, so you're responsible, sorry, Romeo-kun."

"The pay was treating me so well too..." Romeo sighed as he paid Boss for repairs for the wall.

"Mmm thank you, Romeo-kun!" He waved as Romeo sighed and walked out into the night. He looked up.

"Now I have even more money to earn, huh..."

* * *

**Aaaaaand Romeo breaks a wall and has to pay his hard earned money...lol. Sucks for him. Ah well, more sex for him now! Review if you like my stories and request who you want to see with Romeo!**


	8. (seme)Romeo x (uke)Lyon

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy tail in any way.**

**Shout out to InfernalReaper for requesting this one!**

**Shout out to digimon yugioh pokemon lover!**

**OKAY SO HERE IS THE EXPLANATION. I want to wait a bit for more poll results before writing that anticipated chapter, so I just added a bit of a teaser in the beginning :p. Anyways, if you haven't voted yet, do go vote.**

**WITHOUT FURTHER ADO, LETS BEGIN THE CHAPTER.**

* * *

_Romeo groaned as his cock pressed against the other cock hard. _

_"Fuck!" Romeo moaned as he lay on top of the big, blonde Mage. He was extremely muscular and his cock was a bit larger than Romeo's. _

_"Mmm damn your cock feels good against mine!" The man moaned, bucking his hips so that their balls bounced against each other._

_"AH yes! The shocking sensation I get when our cocks touch...fuck, please, I need more of it..." The two of them desperately rubbed their large cocks harder and harder, seeking the pleasure they were receiving from the other male._

_"Please...fuck...fuck! I'm cumming, HOLY SHIT IM GOING TO CUM ALL OVER YOUR COCK!" Romeo screamed._

_"YES, COVER BOTH OF OUR DICKS IN YOUR HOT SPERM, ROMEO!" The other man ordered._

_"FUUUUUUCK!" Romeo screamed._

"FUCK!" Romeo woke up, panting hard. He looked around and his eyes widened.

"Did I just...dream about..." His face got a bit red, and he shook the thought away. He pushed his blanket off to come face to face with a surprising sight. His entire body was covered in his own sperm, his cock had ripped through the boxers he slept in, and the sperm that had pooled around him had been sucked into his ass.

"...this...is getting out of hand." He managed to get up despite the stickiness all around him and went to bathe quickly. He sighed as he lay down in the warm water.

"I never thought I'd get this..." _Addicted. _Those were the words he thought, but he was too scared to say that he was addicted to his new job.

* * *

"Romeo-kun~" Boss clapped his hands as Romeo entered the building. Romeo waved.

"Sorry that I arrived late, Boss."

"Ah, ah, no problem, Romeo-kun! Whether you arrive a little late or not is trivial because you always end up as a successful worker no matter what!" Romeo leaned against a counter, sighing.

"Romeo-kun, I have an offer for you!" Boss called him over.

"What is it, Boss?" Boss was laughing with starry eyes.

"Please, feel free to use any of the toys we have lined up back here!" Boss offered. Romeo sighed once more.

"Thank you(?) for the offer, Boss, but I'm not interested. In fact, I don't even have the money, probably, since I had to pay for that broken wall."

"Ah, that's okay! Tell you what. Since you're such a good worker and I've personally begun to favoritize you, I'll give you something for free! So, pick! Pick!"

"I can't believe I'm in a situation like this...no really, it's fine. I don't feel like using...something like that." Romeo said. Boss laughed.

"Ah, ah, ah! That's what they all say, but when you're in the hot moment, you will feel like using it, I _promise _you!"

"..."

"Very well, Romeo-kun! I shall just give you one for free if you refuse to choose one! Here, here!" Boss grabbed some shiny handcuffs and handed them to Romeo, who was forced to take them.

"Now, go do your thing!" Romeo walked over to his waiting stand once more. The door opened, and Romeo felt a pair of eyes fall on him. Looking up, he saw none other then the other Ice-make mage.

"Romeo." Lyon Vastia of Lamia Scale walked over to Romeo. Romeo dipped his head a bit to acknowledge Lyon's existence.

"I heard that you were quite a monster..."

"You...what? From whom?"

"Gray, of course." Lyon said. Romeo's jaws fell wide open.

"D-do they talk about me often...? Dammit, I never told them not to tell anyone that I was working here! Is that why so many people show up? Dammit, Natsu!" Romeo muttered under his breath. Lyon had already paid Boss and began walking. Romeo followed Lyon. Despite being slightly angry with his guild mates, he had to admit he'd been wanting to do this with Lyon ever since Gray mentioned how he had slept here with him.

"Now then." The two of them entered a room, shutting the door behind them. Romeo's excitement bubbled up until his other emotions were pushed back and he backed Lyon up against the bed.

"Ah, ah, ah...Gray told me you had quite the slutty hole back there. Mind showing me?" Lyon asked. Romeo replied with a growl, positioning himself on top of Lyon as the two enveloped the other's mouth.

"Mmm..." They both moaned into the kiss as their tongues danced against each other. Finally, they pulled away. Romeo remembered his dream this morning, and the thought replaced his excitement with pure teenage boy lust. He began quickly removing his clothes, and gestured for Lyon to do the same, which he did.

"Haa..." Romeo was left in nothing but his boxers, which were already soiled in precum.

"Shit, that looks huge!" Lyon exclaimed upon seeing the huge bulge tearing at Romeo's boxers. Romeo quickly ripped his boxers off and plopped down on the bed, his balls making a loud noise as they slapped against his hips.

"Haah...finally, my cock is free...feels way better." He sighed, moving his hips a bit as his large cock and sac swayed along with it. Lyon watched, entranced by the thick man flesh on Romeo. Not able to withstand it any longer, Lyon finished undressing himself, revealing a cock that was quite similar in size to Gray's. He walked over and pushed Romeo down, quickly pushing his cock up against Romeo's. Romeo, not deciding to do anything yet, let the lusty Lyon take the lead as he began rolling his hips against the younger boys'.

"Ngghh! I've never had such a huge cock on mine!" Lyon gasped out as their precum mixed every time he pushed the swollen, red heads of their cocks together. Romeo moaned as well at the feeling of the cocks sliding up and down, sending sparks of pleasure throughout both bodies. Finally, Romeo had had enough.

"If you're gonna do this, move faster!" Romeo ordered. Without objections, Lyon began thrusting himself forward, causing their cocks to collide messily. Romeo moaned as their sweaty balls rolled against each other's sacs. Unable to contain himself, Romeo pivoted himself upwards, causing both boys to be sitting upright on their knees, and took control.

"Fuck!" Romeo moaned, slobbering over Lyon's abs while thrusting his cock into Lyon's cock.

"Hah! Yes!" Lyon moaned, desperately bucking his hips as the friction between their dicks increased. Romeo sat himself on Lyon's lap so as to be able to increase the effectiveness and power of his thrusts as the two manly cocks hit each other again and again.

"Ah! Fuck! FUCK!" Lyon gasped out and cursed with each movement of Romeo's hips. Romeo looked up, wanting to see Lyon's face. The ice mage was wide eyed with his jaws wide open, screaming out as the pleasure took hold of his body. He pushed Romeo down and dragged his tongue along Romeo's cock.

"Yes! Fuck! Suck my dick, my larger dick!" Romeo commanded haughtily. Lyon wrapped his mouth around the head which was pulsing with white precum all over it. Unable to resist the taste, Lyon slammed his face downwards, burying himself in Romeo's black pubes as the head of Romeo's dick speared Lyon's throat. He began bobbing his head, causing Romeo's balls to bounce against his chin and against Romeo's inner thighs with loud noises each time he moved his head.

"Hah! Fuck! Yeah, just like that!" Romeo moaned out as he thrust upwards into Lyon's mouth. Finally, Lyon pulled away, wiping his mouth yet licking his lips. Romeo was about to get up, but Lyon moved quickly to Romeo's ass, shoving his tongue up the hole.

"AH! Ahhh!" Romeo gasped out as the wetness filled his ass. He moaned as Lyon moved his tongue in and out the whole before he put his entire mouth on it, sucking Romeo's ass.

"Ahhh! FUCK LYON!" Romeo moaned, lifting his legs up to allow Lyon's mouth to ravage the insides of Romeo's hole. Lyon made loud slobbering noises as he kissed and lapped at Romeo's ass. Both cocks were getting harder and harder by the second, and Romeo couldn't stand it anymore. He wanted Lyon, but he wasn't about to let him top him. Kicking his legs against the bed, Romeo got up and pushed Lyon against the bed, accidentally hitting Lyon's head against the bed frame with a loud noise.

"...oops! Are you alri-" Romeo was cut off as Lyon's body gave a shutter and he moaned, his cock twitching.

"..." Romeo moved closer and grabbed Lyon's cock, causing the boy to moan. With his other hand, he spanked Lyon as hard as he could, leaving a red mark.

"Ah Romeo!" Lyon bucked his hips quickly. Slowly, a smirk formed its way on Romeo's face.

"I see, so you're into kinky stuff like that. You're a masochist, is that right, Lyon?"

"AH, I-ah! Yes, Romeo!" Lyon moaned out as Romeo slapped Lyon's ass with his cock. Slowly, Romeo leaned down by the bed and shuffled through his shirt. He came back up with the hand cuffs and immediately restrained Lyon's hands. Then, he restrained them against the bed frame so that Lyon was stuck there.

"Romeo, please..." Lyon moaned. Romeo leaned down and blew air onto Lyon's ass, causing the restrained male to shiver.

"PLEASE!" Romeo pressed the head of his cock against the eager entrance.

"You're tied up and all, I'd love to torture you. You should think about begging me better than that." Romeo said.

"Romeo, please thrust into me!"

"You must _really _not want me to fuck you, huh?"

"NO, PLEASE ROMEO, PLEASE FUCK ME! FUCK MY ASS INTO THIS BED AND USE MY BODY! FUCK! ME!" Lyon pleaded. Romeo grabbed Lyon's cock and slammed himself in.

"FUUUCK YES ROMEO! FUUUCK!" Lyon screamed as Romeo rocked himself in and out of Lyon's ass. He was moaning hard, it felt so right inside of Lyon!

"Fuck Lyooon!" Romeo gasped, grinding his hips around inside of Lyon's hole as his balls hit Lyon's ass. With one hand using Lyon's large cock to pull himself in and out of Lyon and the other hand slapping Lyon's body all around, Romeo began fucking Lyon until the bed made loud creaking noises.

"ROMEO! YES ROMEO! YES!" Lyon gasped out as Romeo's cock slammed into his prostate. With each thrust, Lyon was flung against the bed frame, but he didn't care, he was some sort of masochist after all. And the handcuffs made it 10 times hotter as Romeo watched Lyon's body sway as the boy attempted to do something, but was unable to.

"ROMEOOOOO!" Lyon screamed as Romeo started thrusting faster, causing him to jerk Lyon off faster.

"ROMEO, ROMEO, ROMEOOOOOOOO!" Lyon screamed as he came. White liquids flew out of his cock and splattered onto Romeo's face. Romeo laughed and licked at the delicious, hot sperm while continuing to thrust into Lyon's tight hole.

"Romeo...FUCK YES ROMEO FUCK ME!" Lyon screamed. He bucked his hips against Romeo, who was getting closer. Lyon, using the bed frame which had his hands cuffed to it, rose his body up before slamming down on Romeo, at the same time as he thrust into Lyon.

"FUCK!" Both of them moaned. They repeated this and began fucking in this way, with Romeo thrusting up into Lyon while he attempted to sit on the large dick which was shoving its way up his ass.

"FUUUUCK LYON! Your ass feels soo good around my dick, I think I could cum at any moment!" Romeo moaned.

"PLEASEEEEE!" Lyon screamed, his ass squeezing Romeo's dick even more.

"AHHH WHAT THE HELL?" Romeo shouted out in surprise at the unexpected change.

"PLEASE, ROMEO, MASTER, WHATEVER YOU WANT ME TO CALL YOU! PLEASE, WHATEVER YOU DO, JUST PLEASE PUT YOUR SPERM IN ME! I WANT YOUR SPERM INSIDE OF ME SO BADLY!" Lyon screamed. Romeo smirked. Gray must've told him.

"Is that so? Well then, prepare yourself! You have to scream my name out as you feel my hot sperm SLAMMING INTO YOUR PROSTATE!" Romeo shouted the last words as he got hornier and hornier.

"FUCK YEEES PLEASE ROMEO I'LL DO ANYTHING!" Lyon screamed, his ass being stimulated like never before. Romeo slammed into Lyon's ass desperately, watching the restrained body sway with each thrust. He was so turned on right now. He felt his cock building up pressure and knew it was time to let loose inside his newest slut.

"FUUUUCK HERE IT IS! I'M GOING TO CUM IN YOU NOW, LYOOOOOOOON!" Romeo screamed as he unleashed his massive load. His sperm flooded Lyon's insides, the hot liquids slamming into Lyon's prostate as promised and continuing to stimulate him, all while Romeo continued to thrust into his ass.

"ROMEOOOOOOOOO! FUCK YES, FUCK ME ROMEOOOOOOOOO!" Lyon screamed, thrashing around in insane pleasure as the sperm was forced to slam into his ass again and again as Romeo refused to let it out. He pushed his balls to Lyon's hole and left them there as they emptied their contents inside of his slut.

"Fuck..." Lyon moaned as Romeo stopped cumming. Romeo raised a hand and, after a bit of contemplating, struck Lyon's ass with it.

"AH!" Lyon gasped out. Romeo did it again and again.

"FUCK ROMEO, FUUUUCK YES!" Lyon's ass contracted tighter around Romeo's cock as he came once more. This time, he was more out of control has sperm leaked out of his cock and onto their bodies in a crazed frenzy. Finally, both men stopped cumming as Romeo pulled his cock out of the tight ass. As soon as Lyon saw Romeo's cock, he crawled over and slammed his head down on the shaft, taking it down the throat. Moaning, Romeo moved over and took the cum-covered cock of Lyon in his mouth as well. They both moaned as Lyon was on top, practically sitting on Romeo's face with his balls splattered out before Romeo's eyes and his cock down his throat.

"Hm..." They moaned. Lyon forced all of Romeo's cock down his throat as he fondled Romeo's balls with his other hand. He could taste some of Romeo's sperm, and he wanted more. How could he not? The two of them began sucking each other harder and harder until, after what seemed to be an eternity of sucking the other off, both came.

"HMMMMM!" They both moaned, determined to swallow the other's sperm. They sat there for a while until Romeo sighed as the last of Lyon's sperm went down his throat. Meanwhile, Lyon's eyes rolled to the back of his head as Romeo's delicious sperm flowed endlessly into his mouth. He hollowed his cheek, sucking the juices out of Romeo's heavily armed dick as best as he could, loving the taste. He moved his head around the cock, drinking to his hearts content. Romeo heaved a sigh as his cock violently gushed out a huge string of sperm before being done. Lyon's mouth came off his of his cock and he stumbled back, choking on that sudden last spurt. Romeo laughed as he sat up.

"Oh. Hey." They both looked over to see that, at some point in time, Lyon had managed to break the handcuffs, thus why he'd been able to position himself on top of Romeo in their 69 position.

"Heh. Wanted it that much, hm?" Romeo said. Lyon gave a small moan at the still hard cock of Romeo.

* * *

"Gray was right, definitely worth the visit." Lyon said.

"I wasn't disappointed either." Romeo waved as Lyon disappeared. He sat with a sigh before his eyes widened.

"WAIT! I never told him not to tell anyone! What if this spreads beyond Fairy Tail? And Lamia Scale, too, I guess, since that was Lyon who I just encountered...dammit!" Romeo cursed.

"Oho, Romeo-kun~" Boss twirled over.

"Say, did you find my 'toy' helpful?"

"Hm? Actually...it was kinda...fun." Romeo admitted, looking way. Boss clapped.

"There you have it! Feel free to use them whenever you'd like!"

"Whenever I'd like...?" Romeo said, taken aback.

"As in...for free?" Boss nodded.

"Why, sure! Go ahead! You're broke right now, I'll take pity on you!"

"So that's how it is..." Romeo muttered.

"Well then, get ready for your next session! Go look at some toys!" Boss offered as he twirled away to talk to someone else. With a sigh, Romeo found himself walking over to the wall full of different items.

"Hm...I can't believe I'm actually looking." He let out one last sigh.

* * *

**There it is! It took a long time, but I hope you all understand that it hasn't been easy to find time to write this...so, I'd like to apologize to everyone! And thank everyone for being so patient! Really, THANK YOU!**

**AND THANK YOU FOR ENJOYING MY STORY SO FAR, EVERYONE! IT MEANS A LOT TO ME! THANKS, YOU'RE ALL THE BEST!**


	9. (semeuke)Romeo x (semeuke)Laxus

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy tail in any way.**

**TA-DA! So many people have been waiting for this one, so really, a shout out to everyone! This pairing had so much hype, lmao. In my opinion, it lives up to the hype but that's for you guys to decide in the end! So, please enjoy!**

**SHOUT OUT TO DIGIMON YUGIOH POKEMON LOVER!**

**MAKE SURE TO CHECK OUT THE PREVIEW FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER AT THE END OF THIS ONE!**

* * *

Romeo tapped his foot on the ground, looking at a wall blankly, deep in thought. The dream earlier that morning must've meant something...

"How did it go again...?" Romeo wondered aloud. He shut his eyes in remembrance. His cock grew hard in his pants as he remembered the amazing friction of the cock that was even larger than his own rubbing up against him as the other man ravaged him...

Romeo quickly took a seat, panting. He wanted nothing more for that dream to become a reality. He needed it. Groaning, he pressed his palm against the tip of his cock and began pushing back against it, desperately trying to recreate the pleasure from the dream as he leaned into it and began rocking his hips against his hand, causing that area of his pants to become visibly wet with precum.

"Romeo-kun?" Romeo's eyes widened as Boss came over and he immediately stopped his antics. Given where he was, his actions wouldn't be looked down upon, but technically what he'd just done was masturbate in public...

"Oho...I can see it clearly, Romeo-kun." Boss said. Romeo looked up.

"Wh-what do you mean?" Boss smiled.

"I mean I can see it in your eyes." Boss leaned in to whisper in Romeo's ear.

"Pure. And. Desperate. Lust. For someone specific, too." With that, Boss spun away. Romeo was still, but he knew it was true. He lusted for that body so badly...he felt like he was going to explode. His body felt so hot and his ass tingled. He needed this dream to be fulfilled now...

And then, as if answering Romeo's call, the door opened, revealing a large built blonde Mage. He walked in and stopped to look around, heaving a sigh.

"Oooohhhh!" Boss exclaimed.

"Laxus-sama!" Romeo's eyes widened, as the moment he laid eyes on Laxus, his dream got clearer.

_"Fuck! Yes! Yes!" Romeo cried as Laxus pinned Romeo down._

_"You like that, do you?" Laxus growled, aggressively thrusting their cocks together. He rolled their large sacs against each other, grinding their hips super hard. Sparks flew through Romeo's body._

_"LAXUS!" Romeo screamed in pleasure._

Romeo panted hard as Laxus walked past Boss to look at the counters. He saw Romeo and walked over immediately.

"You, kid. Hurry." With that, Laxus began dragging Romeo off. Boss waved at them as they entered a room.

"..." Romeo couldn't find his voice as excitement coursed through his body as they shut the door behind them. Without saying anything, Laxus collapsed in Romeo and the two were a writhing mess on the bed, bodies wrapped in each other and making out passionately. Romeo was confused as to why Laxus seemed to be just as lustful for this as he was, but didn't argue. Romeo's hard, clothed erection was pressed against Laxus' leg. With a frustrated growl, Laxus began attempting to remove Romeo's clothes. Romeo gasped as a crazy amount of heat began emanating from his hole; he needed Laxus inside of him. The two quickly removed their clothes and Laxus wasted no time in shoving their cocks up against each other. Romeo's eyes widened as he finally got to feel Laxus' dick against his dick, and it was better than his dream.

"FUUUUUCK!" Romeo screamed as the two large cocks pulsed against each other. Laxus' eyes flew open and electricity shot through out his entire rod, shocking Romeo's cock as well. The shocks on his cock were unlike anything Romeo had ever felt as it stimulated every sensitive part of his cock.

"AHHHH LAXUS!" Romeo screamed, writhing in pleasure as they began rubbing their cocks up and down while the lightning continued to pleasure them. Suddenly, a concentrated amount of electricity surrounded both of their balls, trapping them together in lightning and sending shocking vibrations throughout them.

"HAAAAAAAAH!" They both screamed together this time. There was only pleasure. Unable to hold back, they rubbed together harder and harder, pressing their electrified cocks against each other aggressively both of them trying to get more pleasure.

"Hah! Fuck yeah!" Laxus moaned, leaning forward and kissing Romeo. The two of them made out passionately, their tongues dancing and licking the inside of each other's mouths as their cocks and balls bounced against each other while getting shocked all the while. Laxus spun his tongue around, lapping the inside of Romeo's cheeks. Romeo moaned against Laxus' kissing and the two of them pulled away, panting hard. Suddenly, the electricity around their cocks conducted to the liquid precum that was leaking out of the slits on the heads of their red cocks like crazy. However, there was only pleasure.

"Hah! Hah! Yes!" They moaned, thrusting their cocks now against each other. Their harsh thrusting caused precum to fly everywhere messily with each movement, and each time they sent the fluids flying, the electricity around them reacted, causing more and more pleasure the harder the two boys thrust up against each other. Laxus leaned forward with his tongue dangling out, and Romeo quickly met him half way until their tongues touched. Romeo noted that Laxus tasted strangely sweet, definitely not what he'd been expecting, as the their tongues began wrestling in mid air. Their mouths wee quite far apart, only their tongues were making contact as Laxus wrapped his tongue around Romeo's tongue while their cocks continued to violently fuck each other.

"Un! Ah! Huh! Nn!" Laxus began making very dirty grunting noises as he rocked his hips forward and aggressively French kissed Romeo, turning the younger boy on even more. Romeo's eyes were diverted downwards as they French kissed, and he became entranced as he watched the two huge cocks thrusting against each other, splashing white liquid all around their already messy waists and causing electricity to course through out their cock and ballsacs. Romeo fell backwards, laying down, and without hesitation Laxus was on top of him. He took a second to adjust his posture before slamming his cock against Romeo's again. Due to the switch of position, Laxus could pound their cocks together much harder than before, causing even more precum and electricity to pleasure their dicks. Laxus aggressively kissed Romeo before moving down his body and licking and biting Romeo's nipples.

"Laxuuus!" Romeo groaned out, bucking his hips and grinding against the large male. Laxus' cock was bigger than Romeo's, maybe even bigger than Jellal's. As the thrusting continued, Laxus' balls slapped against Romeo's ass,bringing electricity with it, and Romeo's eyes flew open.

"LAXUS!" He screamed as a shocking sensation entered his man hole for a brief second. The pinned boy shuddered as his hole began flaring in lust like never before.

"AHHHHHHH!" Romeo screamed from the amount of lust emanating from his slutty hole, all he could do was scream due to his mind being driven to insanity from how much he needed something big to feed his ass. Wasting no time, Romeo was out from under Laxus, their cocks finally parting ways, and he drove his fist up his ass. His eyes flew wide as his needy man hole swallowed his entire hand up in less than a second. Romeo's eyes flew open as his hole pulsed against the hand, sucking it up more and more.

"AHHHH FUUUCK LAXUS LAXUS!" Romeo screamed, imagining the hand was Laxus' cock. His ass sucked it in more and more. However, it was physically impossible for his arm to go up his ass anymore. Romeo began trying to pull his fist back to thrust it in, but found that his hole sucked him in so hard he couldn't pull away.

"GAHH...GAHHHH FUCK LAXUS FUUUUUCK HOLY SHIIIIT!" Romeo screamed. Having decided to make the most out of it, Romeo had unwrapped his fist and, with all five of his fingers, began massaging the inside of his man hole and stretching himself.

"Ah, FUCK, FUCK, PLEASE LAXUS, GIVE IT TO ME EVEN MORE, I LOVE IT, IF ONLY MY HAND WERE AS BIG AS YOUR DICK WAS!" Romeo cried out. His eyes sting from tears in the corner of his eyes because he wasn't able to give himself as much pleasure as he desperately needed,which was beginning to drive him insane. Laxus watched the erotic sight in wonder, his cock growing painfully harder from the sight of the younger male desperately trying to fulfill his slutty needs. Laxus had never seen such a slut, not even in Freed. A smirk grew on Laxus' lips as the lightning Mage leaned back.

"If you want it so bad, come get it." Me said.

"Hah..." Romeo crawled over, but his hand was still inside of his ass, fondling his nerves. Grinning, Laxus grabbed Romeos arm and pulled. His eyes widened as Romeo's ass clenched harder, not allowing even Laxus to remove the hand from his hole. Narrowing his eyes, Laxus pulled harder.

"Ouuuuuu!" With a loud shout, Romeo's hand came out of his hole with a popping noise. Laxus wiped some sweat from his forehead as he stared at the gaping hole that was eagerly waiting right above his cock. Romeo shuffled around a bit, touching the very tip of Laxus' large cock to his hole. The moment they touched, his man hole convulsed intensely, sucking Laxus' cock in and immediately squeezing the life out of it.

"FUUUUUUUCK HOLY FUCKING GOOOOODS!" Laxus screamed with wide eyes as the slutty hole squeezed, pulled him in, squeezed tighter, sucked him in, squeezed even more, then continued sucking him in and not allowing his cock to pull back the slightest. He was panting hard as the hole swallowed his thick cock, and sweat was rolling down Laxus' entire body, making the scene even hotter.

"OHHHHHH YES! YEEEEES, GIVE ME MORE! GIVE ME MORE OF YOUR FAT COCK!" Romeo screamed, his face contorted in intense pleasure. He didn't even need to move as his hole greedily sucked in more of the cock that should've been too big to fit.

"FUCK YEAH, HOW DOES A MAN HOLE LIKE THIS EVEN EXIST!? FUUUUUCK THIS SHIT IS SO FUCKING SLUTTY!" Laxus moaned. He pulled Romeo back until the boy was sitting on Laxus' sweaty balls, his large cock completely inside of Romeo's ass which began to suck the cock for all it was worth, attempting to milk the giant.

"FUCK!" Laxus moaned, shoving his hips forward to thrust into Romeo more. However, he could only buck his hips instead of thrust because it was impossible to pull himself backwards. As a result, Laxus began continuously ramming the head of his dick into Romeo's prostate harder, and harder, and harder.

"AHHHHH YES! FUCK, PLEASE, YES!" Romeo screamed, his abs flexing hard as he began tightening his ass even more. Laxus' eyes flew open as electricity sparked off of his cock and he threw Romeo down on the bed, bucking forward and slamming his head I to the prostate while lightning caused shocking sensations inside of Romeo's slutty ass.

"FUUUUUCK GODAMN HOW DOES THIS MAN HOLE FEEL SO GOOD!? I'VE NEVER HAD ONE LIKE THIS, FOR SURE! YOUR DAD MUST'VE BEEN THE BIGGEST COCK SLUT IN MAGNOLIA TO HAVE GIVEN YOU SUCH A SLUTTY MAN PUSSY!" Laxus screamed, grinding his lightning encased cock into the screaming Romeo. He grinned.

"I'm your new daddy now, though! Let me hear you scream it! Who's your daddy, eh Romeo?" Lightning coursed through their entire bodies show that Romeo's cock was shocked along with the insides of his ass.

"FUCK DADDY FUCK ME! FUCK ME SO HARD, SLAM YOUR HUGE DICK INTO MY MAN PUSSY DADDY, MAKE ME FEEL GOOD, FUCKING CUM SUPER HARD RIGHT INSIDE OF MY MAN PUSSY!" Romeo screamed in intense pleasure. With a loud groan, Laxus began using his electricity to propel his body, and he began jack hammering into Romeo's ass extremely hard.

"FUCK! You like that, do ya!? You like daddy's dick fucking and destroying your whore of an ass?" Laxus moaned in his super horny state as his balls made loud slapping noises against Romeo's red ass.

"GAAAAAAHHHHHH FUCK YES DADDY, MY MAN PUSSY WAS MADE FOR A COCK LIKE YOURS, USE MY HOLE HOWEVER YOU WANT! FUCK YOUR BOYS' HOLE HARDER AND SPANK MY USED ASS WITH YOUR BALLS!" Romeo screamed, slamming himself backwards to meet Laxus' cock.

"FUCK...AH FUCKING SHIT DO YOU WANT ME TO CUM IN YOUR HOLE!? DO YOU FUCKING WANT DADDY TO CUM IN YOUR SLUTTY HOLE, YOU BITCH!?" Laxus screamed as he began shocking his own cock even more to make himself closer. Romeo's eyes flew open.

"YES PLEASE! PLEASE CUM DEEP INSIDE OF MY MAN PUSSY, PLEASE IMPREGNATE ME WITH YOUR CUM DADDY!" Romeo screamed out, shoving his ass against Laxus' hairy crotch.

"FUUUUUUCK HERE IT COMES, MAN! TAKE MY ENTIRE SEED WITH YOUR PUSSY!" Laxus screamed as he came hard, jets of hot, white sperm shooting into Romeo's man pussy like a hose on full power. The sperm _immediately _mixed with the lightning inside of Roneo, conducting and causing far greater pleasure. Romeo's eyes were flung open in ecstasy.

"FUUUUUUUCK YEEEEES, RIGHT THERE, INSIDE OF MY HOLE, KEEP ON CUMMING MAN, RIGHT THERE, MMMMMM YES!" Romeo screamed. His entire body began wobbling as he felt Laxus' intense sperm deep inside of him.

"This is the sperm of a dragon Romeo! I'm much older, let's see if daddy manages to impregnate your man pussy." Laxus cooed, scooping Romeo's chin up and kissing him passionately. Romeo moaned into the kiss, swallowing each other's saliva in a fit of lust.

"Hot damn, FUUUCK...I've been having dreams of sex with you for a while now..." Laxus sighed.

"Hmm...me too." Romeo said, crawling over. Laxus smirked.

"Oh, really? That's why we both needed this so badly..." Laxus sighed. He felt Romeo rub his leaking cock against his leg.

"You didn't cum yet, huh." Laxus smirked.

"Please...daddy..." Romeo muttered. Laxus got up and turned, revealing his pulsing ass to Romeo.

"I want you in here." Electricity danced off of his ass, and Romeo already guessed the pleasure he was in for. He walked over, rubbing the leaking head of his massive dick against the hole, causing the electricity to conduct with the precum.

"AHH!" Romeo gasped out as the head of his cock was stimulated.

"Fuck...AH!" He moaned as he pushed his cock halfway in with ease due to how wet his dick was from the precum.

"FUUUUUCK AHHHH FUUUUCK!" Romeo screamed as the electricity shocked the precum on his cock and he couldn't stop himself from pushing himself in more and more, until his balls slapped against Laxus' ass.

"AH!" Laxus yelled out, eyes wide.

"AHHH...AHHH...!" He moved his hips around, grinding backwards against Romeo.

"I've never had anything so big in me...AH...! MOVE!" Laxus roared.

"FUCK, AH, OH FUCK YEA!" Romeo moaned as he thrust in desperate need of the shocking sensation. He rammed himself into Laxus' ass, knowing he was already close to cumming due to the pleasure from getting fucked earlier.

"FUCK, OH FUCK YES, ROMEO, YES! THATS HOW TO DO IT, FUCK ME, FUCK MY HOLE, FUCK YOUR DADDY'S HOLE!"

"OOOOOHHHHHH!" Romeo gave a low moan as he slammed Laxus into the floor and off of the bed. Laxus was now doing a headstand with Romeo above him, gripping the muscular legs and fucking the lightning mage's head straight down into the ground.

"AH! HAH! FUCK! YES!" They both groaned out as Laxus' muscular body was dominated in the sexy position. Lightning continued to course throughout Laxus' entire body, completely encasing his ass, causing Romeo to scream in pleasure. He began pounding even harder in a crazed state.

"FUCK, FUCK ITS COMING! MY SPERM IS ABOUT TO GUSH OUT INTO YOUR ASS!" Romeo announced with wide eyes as the electricity began excitedly milking his dick and shocking his tight balls.

"FUUUUUUCK YES ROMEO, FUCKING CUM INSIDE OF ME! SEED YOUR DADDY'S NAUGHTY MAN PUSSY AND DUMP YOUR BALLS INSIDE YOUR DADDY, WHERE THEY BELONG! EMPTY THEM ALL INSIDE OF YOUR DADDY'S PUSSY!" Laxus screamed out as Romeo drove him harder into the floor.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH IM CUMMING IN YOUR MAN PUSSY!" Romeo screamed as more cum than he'd ever shot before flooded Laxus' hole thanks to the electricity that was forcing more sperm. Romeo's knees nearly gave way as he poured his balls' contents deep inside of the greedy ass, filling it up to the brim.

"FUUUUUUUUCK!" Romeo screamed as the electricity in the ass conducted with all the sticky sperm, creating a cage of pure pleasure around Romeo's big dick.

"AHHHHHHH, AHHHHH FUCK LAXUS WHAAT THE-AHHHHHHHH!" Romeo screamed as, midway through his first orgasm, the electricity caused a second one, and it was even larger as unthinkably huge amounts of Romeo's fertile seed invaded Laxus' insides.

"AH YEAH ROMEO, GET YOUR DADDY'S MAN PUSSY PREGNANT WITH THAT AMAZING SEED OF YOURS, GIVE IT ALL TO MY HOLE!" Laxus screamed out. Romeo's legs gave way as he fell, causing huge amounts of cum to splash everywhere. Due to being filled with too much seed, Laxus' ass pushed Romeo's cock out, and the large rod began exploding, gushing sperm out all over the floor of the room, covering it in a delicious white. Not wanting the most amazing feeling sperm in his life to go to waste, Laxus wrapped his mouth around Romeo's cock, drinking for all he was worth.

"AHHHHHHHH-FUUUUUUUUCK!" Romeo screamed as Laxus began shocking his balls. Reaching up, Laxus pinched both of Romeo's nipples, shocking them with electricity, causing Romeo's eyes to fly open.

"FUUUUUUUUCK!" He screamed as he came again. Laxus drank the searing hot sperm gratefully. He could feel the seed in his stomach and wasn't sure if that was the seed he was swallowing or if that was the seed that had been emptied into his man pussy. Either way, he was enjoying Romeo's sperm quite a bit. After what seemed like hours,the sperm stopped flowing from Romeo's cock. Romeo sighed as he lay backwards and Laxus let go of his dick.

"Hah..." Romeo reached down and fondled his own balls desperately. They seriously seemed empty. Laxus chuckled.

"They're not as heavy as usual." Romeo stated, continuing to fondle his sac. Both of them fell back tiredly.

* * *

"That was certainly the time of my life. Who knows, perhaps I'll send some others over." Laxus waved.

"Others...?" Romeo said.

"Ah, Romeo-kun~" Boss spun over.

"Hm?" Romeo asked.

"I hear you spilt quite a bit today, Hm?"

"E-er..." Romeo muttered. Boss laughed.

"Take this! It's a potion that will speed up the production of sperm in your balls to make sure you're ready for tomorrow!" Romeo slowly took the bottle and nodded.

"Alright, I'll take it tonight." Boss gave a thumbs up.

* * *

Romeo drank the potion, gulping it down. There was a pause before his eyes widened. He tore his pants off and stared at his body(which was rather well built). Bis dick was pulsing and he could feel his balls getting heavier. He began fondling himself in the mirror and gasped in pleasure. He hadn't done this in a while. His cock was hard and he walked forward until the head of his cock was super apparent in the mirror. He watched himself pull the skin forward and backwards, forward and backwards, as he jacked himself off. He felt something in his balls and moaned as he began leaking precum. He thrust his hips, imagining that he was fucking Natsu.

"Oooohhhhh Natsu your tight man hole is squeezing my huge cock! You want this? You want your little bro to cum inside of you? You're no dragon, just a bitch, NATSUUUUU!" Romeo screamed in ecstasy as his fantasy faded and was replaced by the white stains all over the mirror. Romeo swiped some cum off the mirror and began sucking his fingers intently, his eyes shut in bliss.

"Hmmmm...this stuff works well. Mm..." Not bothering to clean himself up, Romeo got in his bed with his pulsing hard on which had just finished orgasming.

* * *

**Boom! The hotness is over! Please, review! Tell me how much you loved the hot scenes! Tell me who's dick or hole Romeo should get next! STAY TUNED!**

* * *

**Since I've been taking kind of long, I'm going to hype the next chapter! So, here is a little preview to excite you! Take a guess as to what's going on. :p**

_"AHHH...!" Romeo writhed around on the bed. However, it was difficult to move. He continued wiggling about, but to no avail. He felt countless seals on his huge dick, and there was an especially large seal at the base of where his cock met with his balls._

_"What a naughty boy..." Someone smirked, their fingers tracing his bulging sac. Romeo looked up at the naked green haired devil who had created 10 seals that were all surrounding his cock, jerking it off faster than any human could ever hope to. His balls were going crazy and bounced around, making cute slapping noises as his cock was pulled this way and that super fast by the seals._

_"OH FUCK PLEASE!" Romeo begged, sweating hard._

_"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! You're hot, kid! I can't wait to see how you react to this!" Came a maniac laugh from someone else in the room. Something wiggled at Romeo's hole. Romeo's eyes widened._

_"Alright, my babies, take him!" The guy laughed with his tongue out as Romeo's cock continued to be pumped by the seals._

_"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Romeo's screams lit up the entire building as 'they' entered his ass mercilessly. Never had he thought that a living hell...could feel so good._


	10. (semeuke)Romeox(seme)Bickslowx(uke)Freed

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail in any way**

**I apologize for the messy title of the chapter, it was too long to fit in spaces and such though!**

**Finally done! I'm sorry that this took so long...but life is busy, what can I say? I think I got kind of desperate with this one and rushed it eventually because I just needed to get SOMETHING out. I hope you guys forgive me! And I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Romeo yawned as he got up, stretching. He felt the blanket shift on his cock. He tossed the blanket off and saw that his cock was just as painfully erect as it had been the night before. He massaged his balls a bit, eyes closed in bliss.

"I should probably take care of this..." He grabbed a hold of himself and began jacking himself off, laying back in bed. He imagined himself fucking Natsu as he got up and slammed his cock into his pillow.

"Gray!" He gasped in exasperation, imagining the naked raven taking his massive cock up the ass. He buried his cock against the pillow, folding it around his dick and squeezing.

"Ah, Sting! Fuck yes Sting!" He began fucking his pillow like crazy, imagining Sting screaming about how much he wanted Romeo to fuck him. Imagining Stings delicious cock swaying around as his prostate was destroyed by Romeo's dick did it for him.

"FUCK STING, THAT ALL YOU CAN TAKE? HERE I COME!" He screamed out loud as he came hard, the feeling of releasing his load onto his pillow making him sigh. He put the sticky furniture down and grabbed his cock.

"That's as far as I got while remembering my encounters, huh...?" He looked down.

"Still hard..."

* * *

"Romeo-kun!" Boss yelled as Romeo quickly entered the building. Romeo sat immediately, gasping.

"Hm, what's wrong?" Boss asked, tilting his head. Romeo shook his head.

"Nothing...my...I'm just really erect and can't make it go away. Putting clothes on was extremely difficult, and I had to take secret passages around town to get here so people don't see me with such a large bulge." He looked down at the large bulge in his pants.

"Ah, sorry, that's an after effect of the potion I gave you." Boss admitted. Romeo sighed.

"Tell me stuff like that earlier next time, please!" Boss just laughed.

"Romeo!" They turned to see none other than Loke approaching them.

"I-" He cut himself off mid sentence as his eyes became glued to Romeo's hard bulge. One could see in Loke's eyes that he was remembering the time he had witnessed Romeo fucking Gajeel hard, and drool even dripped down Loke's chin.

"Enough chit-chat! I warn you, though, there's a certain way I like to have this done."

"Certain way?" Romeo asked. Loke nodded eagerly.

"There's a certain toy I must have used on me, or else it just isn't-"

"Enough, no need to reveal your secrets." Boss said, stepping forward.

"I'm sorry, Loke-kun, but Romeo-kun has gotten his first reserved call, so he is taken."

"Reserved call?" Romeo asked as Loke cursed in the background.

"Indeed, Romeo-kun! A man called in, reserving you for him and his friend!" Romeo blinked several times. Loke was already gone.

"Yo! We're here for our reserved toy..." Romeo looked over to see Bickslow and Freed of the Raijinshu.

_"Who knows, perhaps I'll send some others over." _Romeo remembered Laxus's words.

"So he meant something like this, after all..." Romeo muttered as they walked over.

"You are Bickslow, the man who reserved Romeo-kun, correct?" Boss said. Bickslow nodded.

"Enjoooooy!" Boss waved as Romeo was taken by Bickslow.

"We're going to have a lot of fun, I promise ya that kiddo!" Bickslow cackled, his tongue dangling out. They entered a room and shut the door behind them. Freed immediately moved in on Romeo.

"Let's hope you're as good as Laxus said you are." Leaning forward, they began kissing each other. Romeo felt Freed's tongue expertly exploring his mouth. Determined not to lose, he grabbed Freed and kissed more roughly, quickly dominating.

"Ah!" Freed moaned, letting Romeo push him onto the bed. Romeo felt his erection press up against Freed. They made out, Romeo on top, until he was tapped. Romeo got up and saw Bickslow moving in on him. Out of the blue, Freed tore off Romeos shirt. Romeo turned in surprise, but then Bickslow tore off his pants. Romeo turned back around to Bickslow, who pushed him down onto the bed. He began massaging Romeo's ass as Freed kneeled, looking at the outline of his large dick.

"It's...monstrous..." Freed began getting excited as he took off his own clothes. Bickslow tore Romeo's boxers to shreds before kneeling down and licking the leaking head of Romeo's cock in circular motions.

"Ah...!" Romeo gasped at the wet feeling. Bickslow's licks got rougher and rougher as Romeo shut his eyes, sinking into the feeling. Pretty soon, Bickslow went down on the whole cock, taking it down his throat.

"AH!" Romeo yelled out. No one had ever deep throated his cock this much before as he watched Bickslow's throat stretch from the huge cock_._

_My huge cock. _Romeo thought smugly. Bickslow gripped the base of the cock to support himself as he angled it down his throat even more. Romeo groaned, leaning back.

"Alright Bickslow, it's done." Bickslow took the cock out of his mouth, licking his lips.

"The precum on that giant tastes amazing..." He stood. Romeo was about to move to see what Freed was doing, but could only turn his head a bit. His body stayed in one place.

"Huh? What the?" He looked, and his eyes widened when he saw that there were a ring of runes around both of his wrists and ankles, keeping him locked, sprawled out on his back on the bed and unable to move. He stared up at the sealing, having not expected things to take this turn. Bickslow licked his lips.

"Do it, Freed." Freed smirked as he began slowly dragging his finger from Romeo's ass up to behind his ballsac. Romeo shivered as he felt Freed trace the outline of each testicle before moving his finger up to his cock. He slid the finger up the base of Romeo's cock painfully slowly, sending even more shivers through Romeo's body. Finally, his finger made erotic circular motions around the head of Romeo's cock, spreading precum around.

"GODAMMIT Freed!" Romeo exclaimed, flexing his body. Freed smirked.

"Let's play a game, shall we?" Romeo strained to look up at Freed's devilish face, and even that sent more chills up his spine. Everything about Freed was making him shiver.

"He's quite the sadistic uke when it's not Laxus." Bickslow said. Freed leaned in.

"Here is the game. I have these wonderful magical seals. Applying one of these magical seals to your dick will attach it and cause it to move up and down at inhuman speeds. Basically, these magical seals jerk you off at an incredible pace. The more seals I add, the more pleasure, friction, and speed. Just picture it, Romeo. 10 of these seals going down on your cock all at once...although it's HIGHLY recommended not to go past 4 seals at once. So let's see...how many seals can I put on your cock without you losing your mind?" Freed smirked even wider. Romeo's eyes were large as Freed leaned in even more.

"If you feel like your sanity is seriously about to leave you and that if I put one more seal on your cock you will go permanently insane, just scream for me to stop. And that will mean that that is your limit to the number of seals your dick can take!"

"Lose my...sanity? Permanently? For real here?" Romeo said, his eyes wide. He began struggling against the binding runes, but couldn't escape. Bickslow cackled.

"He's serious here, kiddo, so make sure you can tell when your sanity is at it's limits. People usually go insane once they hit 5 seals." Romeo began struggling even more. He'd never experienced anything this dangerous while working, before! He never even knew stuff like this was allowed! Freed smirked.

"Are you ready?"

"No! What're you doing? Don't Tou-AH!" Romeo screamed as a seal was applied on his cock. The seal began moving up and down his cock faster than anything that had ever touched his dick. His eyes were very wide as the pleasure was beyond anything he'd felt, besides fucking someone. He grit his teeth, staring at Freed in hatred as the green haired devil cackled.

"Good. I was afraid you'd disappoint me, but it seems you'll be able to handle a bit more. Let's see if your cock can handle this." Freed applied another seal.

"HAH!" Romeo gasped, bucking his hips. The rune bindings shook from how hard Romeo bucked his hips into the air, the two seals jacking him off even harder. Their motions pulled at the skin of his cock like crazy, and the friction and speed was beyond Romeo's understanding. He continued gritting his teeth as Freed smiled.

"How good...I'm glad you managed to last. 1 is quite normal for an experienced victim...2 seals can sometimes cause men to reach their limits and 3 is where the average man feels ready to lose his sanity if it goes on too long. So let's apply the third one." Freed applied another one as all 3 seals began moving up and down Romeo's cock. Romeo's eyes flew wide open.

"GAHHHH!" He screamed, writhing around in pleasure. Freed laughed.

"Good reaction, so good! 4!" Romeo's eyes widened even more as he began to violently thrash about and fight against his restraints, his hips thrusting desperately and his eyes growing dry from being so wide and going without blinking.

"AHHHHHHHH! AHHHHH AHHHH!" Romeo screamed, his balls thrashing about with his movements as all 4 seals danced along his cock, causing unexplainable sensations. Freed smirked.

"Going to lose your sanity? Don't worry, give in to the seals. Just tell-"

"Fuck no! I'm not going to fucking LOSE-AHHHHH!" Romeo screamed, attempting to sound defiant, but his screams of pleasure definitely were beginning to sound insane. Freed smirked.

"How impressive. No grown man would think of going on much more like that, nonetheless a young teenager. Romeo Conbolt, you have impressed me." Freed began approaching with a 5th seal.

"Let's make your father Macao proud, shall we? Now, become the first man of your age to make it to 5 seals before going insane." Romeo thrashed about, screaming with wide eyes. He wasn't going to go insane...not like this! He could seriously feel his sanity slipping away and he couldn't let that happen. He struggled vainly against his binds. And then, he felt the fifth seal on his cock.

"FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCKKKKK!" Romeo screamed. He felt his mind go blank. He couldn't think straight anymore. The rune bindings holding him down began cracking like crazy as Romeo began thrashing about insanely. Freed immediately strengthened the bindings and added more, causing Romeo to feel even more restrained as the 5 seals were a blur of friction and pleasure going up and down his cock and sending waves throughout his entire body. Freed smirked.

"Can you still make words through all that screaming?" Romeo wasn't even aware that he was screaming anymore.

"FUCK...YOU..." He managed to say through yells and begs. Bickslow was laughing crazily.

"He's really going to go insane soon, ya know! Macao wouldn't like it if we did this to his son!" Freed smirked. Everything seemed to stop for Romeo as the 6th seal was applied to his dick. He broke one layer of his restraints as he thrashed about, his tongue lolling out as he yelled out in pleasure. He somehow managed to remember Freed's words earlier.

"STOP!" He screamed.

"One more and I'll lose my mind! 6 is my limit! YOU WIN!" Romeo screamed out. Freed smirked.

"So 6 was the limit. That is impressive. Very impressive. Very well." Romeo prepared himself to sigh in relief, but his eyes slammed open as he felt a 7th seal on his cock.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH GAHHHHHH!" Romeo screamed as he heard laughs.

"You didn't think I was letting you off that easily, did you?" Freed smirked.

"8! 9!" Romeo was screaming as 9 seals moved up and down his cock. At this point, he had already broken his restraints, but he couldn't even move as he gave in to the pleasure, his mind giving up and turning off as he screamed in the pleasure of the feeling the seals were giving him. Freed applied the 10th seal, and Romeo bucked his hips like never before, his red cock being used like crazy.

"Come...come! I'M...COMING!" Romeo screamed in ecstasy as 10 seals easily brought him over the edge.

Freed smirked as he applied a larger seal at the base of Romeo's cock, where it met his balls.

"HERE IT COMES HOLY SHIT-AHHHHHHHHH FUUUUUUUUUCK AHHHHH!" Romeo screamed as no sperm shot out of his cock. The seal at the base of his dick prevented it, so now Romeo's cock was stuck at it's limit while being pumped by 10 seals.

"FUUUUUUUCK!" Romeo screamed, unsure of what to do. He began thrashing around again, but the restraints had been remade. Freed smirked.

"This is a living hell for you, Romeo. How do you like it?" Romeo didn't say anything, he just continued screaming and thrashing about. Freed grabbed a hold of the balls which desperately needed release.

"I can't wait...once you're loaded up, you'll be spilling all of this inside of me...ah, the thought is too much..." Freed moaned as Bickslow gave him strange looks before walking forward.

"Alright then, Romeo. Look what I brought, today!" From behind Bickslow, three dildos were floating, each one a different size. Romeo's eyes were wide. Bickslow laughed.

"Indeed, I used my magic to control these toys. Now then..." The largest dildo floated down to Romeo's ass, but it wasn't touching so it wasn't sucked in.

"Laxus warned me about that. Now then...TAKE HIM!"

"AH!" Romeo screamed as the dildo launched itself all the way up his ass. Not giving him even a second, Bickslow commanded the second largest dildo to slam up his ass, pushing the first dildo even further up.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Romeo screamed as he felt the first dildo pressed up against his prostate. His cock was getting even more desperate for release.

"Come...! I need to come!" He gasped out. Bickslow smirked.

"Say, those dildos are pretty far into you, right?" Romeo's face was a mixture of despair and pleasure as he looked at Bickslow's face.

"Now, when I slam this dildo inside, it'll collide with the others, pushing them even further in...understand? Now then, let's not waste time." The other dildo positioned itself at Romeo's entrance without touching yet. Romeo struggled against his restraints, moaning. Bickslow cackled as the final dildo slammed inside of Romeo's hole.

"AHHHHHH FUUUUCK!" Romeo screamed as all three dildos were inside of him. His ass contracted, sucking them in tightly. The seals working his cock were already too much for Romeo and he screamed as his body was pleasured to the max. Bickslow began controlling the dildos, making them thrust into Romeo simultaneously.

"Ah! Ah! Ah!" He gasped out each time they slammed into him.

"Enough, Bickslow, that's enough!" Freed gasped out as they watched they boy beneath them, his cock and ass being pumped.

"I need this boy inside of me..." Freed was gasping out, already climbing over Romeo's gasping and thrashing body. Bickslow smirked.

"Very well." The dildos managed to pull out of Romeo's now gaping hole.

"Please...fill me up..." Romeo moaned as Bickslow leaned over and began blowing air at his needy hold. The seals had been taken off already as Freed sat himself over Romeo's dick eagerly. Bickslow removed his own clothes.

"FUUUUCK ME!" Freed screamed as he let his legs fall, and his body came crashing down onto Romeo's dick, shoving it far up him.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Romeo and Freed screamed simultaneously. The seal blocking Romeo's load was still on.

"FUCK FREED-AHHHHHHHHH!" Romeo screamed as Bickslow slammed his cock up Romeo's ass without warning.

"Damn, tight ass! No wonder you milked our dragon dry yesterday!" Bickslow cackled. He began sucking on Freed's cock. Romeo thrust his hips upwards as hard as he could, still struggling against his restraints as his giant cock slammed straight into Freed's prostate, causing Freed to shiver.

"Romeo-sama!" Freed gasped out. Meanwhile, Bickslow's dick was being squeezed by Romeo's tight ass, causing both boys to let out deep breaths.

"I don't even know how long I can last with an ass like this around me!" Bickslow said around Freed's cock. The pleasure Romeo was getting from Freed's ass and Bickslow's cock was too much, plus the pleasure from before, so he was unable to make out any words. His thrusts became extremely desperate as he struggled against his restraints, needing to cum more than he'd ever had to before. From the look in Freed's eyes, the green haired demon was close to complying.

"Romeo! Ah! AH!" Freed moaned as his prostate was slammed against. His hands eagerly went to the seal blocking Romeo's release, and Romeo thrust even harder eagerly.

"Laxus told me...let's see how good your seed really is!" Freed tore the seal away, and Romeo's eyes widened.

"FUUUUUCK AHHHHHHHH!" He screamed as load after load of Romeo's hot seed gushed up Freed's ass, filling him up to the brim and more.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH ROMEO!" Freed screamed as sperm dripped out of his ass and down Romeo's cock. Romeo moaned as Freed continued riding his cock, applying pressure to make himself cum even more. He sighed as he had finally emptied himself...but the pleasure came back quickly as Bickslow slammed into his prostate.

"AH!" Romeo screamed, eyes flying open. Bickslow also began sucking Freed even harder, and both boys began moaning as Bickslow took control.

"B-Bickslow, ah!" Romeo gasped out as he continued slamming into Romeo's prostate, his hips moving extremely fast while he deep throated Freed's dick. Freed moaned as he came down Bickslow's throat, and he happily swallowed it all. Freed got off of Romeo and fell to the side. Bickslow, with a swipe of his fingers in the air, undid Romeo's restraints and turned him around on the bed to slam into him easier. Romeo began moaning as he bucked his hips back. Freed watched their hot exchange as Bickslow grabbed a hold of Romeo's hips, thrusting even harder and shaking the bed a bit.

"AH yes Bickslow! Cum in me, I know you're close." Romeo moaned, his ass raised as Bickslow pounded away with his tongue dangling out.

"Begging me, eh? You've played pretty well, so I suppose I can give you your reward!" Bickslow gave one last slam, burying himself completely inside of Romeo.

"FUCK HERE I CUM!" He howled. Romeo moaned as he felt the seed shoot up his ass. Bickslow pumped his sperm into the teenager before pulling out and sighing. Romeo also flopped down, extremely tired from the events of that morning. It was safe to say that he hadn't expected the toys.

* * *

"We'll have to thank Laxus for the heads up." Freed said enthusiastically. If they could see Bickslow's eyes, they would've seen him roll them.

"You just want to have a round with him now." Freed didn't even deny it as they paid up and left as Romeo watched them with a sigh. He went back to his post, waiting for the next customer.

* * *

A figure let out a smirk as there was a loud noise. They were shadowed, and all one could see was a smirk. They began walking out of the jail they were in, muttering one thing.

"I think I'll go collect the debt, now."

* * *

**There! I'll try to make sure the next one doesn't take as long, but we will see.**


	11. (seme)Cobra x (uke)Romeo

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

**Here is the next chapter! I love love LOVE Cobra as a character so I obviously enjoyed writing this one a lot! I hope you enjoy!**

**I just noticed I never gave shout outs last chapter! Sorry xD I'll do them here!**

**Shoutout to Enchantress of DarkFantacy 423 and Kat003!**

**As for this chapter...**

**Shoutout to Guest!**

* * *

There was a struggling noise accompanied by harsh panting as two figures struggled in the shadows of a dark alley way. The sun was in the sky, yet the alley was dark as ever.

"Ah-no! Stop it! Let me go!" One of the figures gasped out. They we're completely naked and they had both hands raised, pressed against the wall as their rump was angled out wards. The figure behind the man was fully cloaked. He stood directly behind the naked man, one hand wrapped around the upper waist and the other hand aggressively palming the man's cock.

"Let you go? I can assure you that isn't what you want." The man smirked as he began palming the large dick even faster. He began licking a wound on the male's neck.

"So tell me...where should I go?"

"I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT!" The man screamed. The other man frowned as he stopped palming. His hand circled behind the man.

"You know...where should I go for pleasure!?" He grunted the last part as he slammed his hand up to the man's prostate.

"AHHHH!" The man screamed as Cobra used his other hand now to palm the man's cock while he pumped his hand in and out.

"You're such a huge _slut_, surely you must know..." His hand gripped onto the cock harder.

"You wanna cum? I know you want to. Spill the info and you get to spill your seed, simple as that." The man revealed his face to be Cobra.

"So...what do ya say?" He licked his lips. The other man's eyes widened.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" He screamed.

* * *

"Heh." Cobra said, looking down at the random figure who was on the ground, his cock finishing up it's orgasm. He licked his lips.

"So...that's where to go, huh?"

* * *

Romeo sighed as he sat at his counter. Boss spun over to him.

"Romeo-kun~" Romeo looked up. Boss didn't say anything, so Romeo just turned away again. Then, the doors opened, and a cloaked figure made their way into the building. Romeo raised an eyebrow. This was the first time he'd seen a cloaked figure here. They rushed over to Romeo immediately, but it became apparent the figure was there not for Romeo, but for Boss.

"Why hello!" Boss greeted as upbeat as possible. The figure just stared at him, before a voice came out.

"Do you know who I am?" Romeo watched the exchange as Boss blinked a few times in confusion.

"Huh?" Boss said at last. The figure seemed to snicker as they leaned in to whisper their name. Romeo barely heard it.

"Erik." The figure whispered. Boss's eyes widened and he backed away immediately.

"Y-y-you!" He exclaimed, pointing at the figure named Erik accusingly. Romeo was rather confused, but stood up in case he was needed.

"Why're you here?" Boss asked. He smiled.

"I broke out of the prison and figured I'd come collect my debt. I can have one for free, can't I?" Boss gulped.

"You broke out of prison? What will happen once they find out I'm sheltering you?" They laughed out loud.

"Cross that bridge once it comes, Boss! While I have no intention of being found, you don't really have a choice but to shelter me. I demand your best worker for free." Boss gulped before pulling a surprised Romeo over.

"Alright, alright." Boss said. He looked Romeo over and one could see the delight fill him up.

"A fairy tail Mage? I didn't know you had a fairy tail Mage! Very good, Boss." Boss gave Romeo an apologetic glance as he was dragged by the figure into a room. The bed in the room was abnormally large, but the figure didn't walk over to it. Romeo was quite confused as the man closed the door behind him. He wasted no time in tearing his cloak off, revealing a familiar face. Romeo's eyes widened.

"When you said you broke out of jail I didn't know what to think, but you're...Cobra?" Cobra smirked.

"Indeed I am. I can see you're quite confused, I'll fill you in. Boss has owed me a favor for quite some time, before I went to prison, that is. I'm simply collecting it. Now then, this isn't going to be like anything you've had before." Cobra smirked as he pulled strange circular objects out of his pocket. He threw four of them forward and they each attached to Romeo's wrists and ankles. Romeo was lifted into the air as chains from the orbs on his wrists shot into the ceiling and chains from the orbs on his ankles shot into the ground, leaving Romeo restrained in midair with his figure stretched out. He grit his teeth as Cobra walked forward.

"Well? What do you think? I see it's not your first time being restrained, but never like this, before, I'm guessing. Now you're vulnerable..." Cobra's finger trailed down Romeo's chin, and Romeo tried moving unsuccessfully. He couldn't say he wasn't getting hard at the sight of Cobra, but he had to keep in mind that this man was supposed to be in jail!

"Get away! I've never intended to do something like this with a criminal and I don't plan to!" Romeo hissed. Cobra laughed at his futile struggling before his hand shot forward and gripped onto Romeo's collar.

"You don't have a choice." He violently jerked his hand back, ripping Romeo's shirt to shreds. Romeo's muscular figure became naked, his muscles strained from the chains in the ceiling and floor stretching his figure in midair. Cobra walked behind Romeo and hugged one arm around his torso, stroking the muscles.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Romeo asked. Cobra smirked.

"What do you think?" Cobra's other hand went to Romeo's pants, and he quickly tore it off, leaving Romeo in only his black boxers. Cobra smirked as he stayed behind Romeo, wrapping both of his hands around Romeo's waist. He felt the hard erection pulsing against the boxers. He smirked as his fingers began tracing the large cock.

"I wasn't expecting something of this size...I guess Boss doesn't disappoint." He tore the boxers to shreds, and Romeo gasped out at the feeling of his cock being freed. Cobra, still behind Romeo, reached one hand over and began palming the cock against Romeo's stomach. The restrained boy moaned out hard as Cobra's hands were on his balls and the lower half of his cock, palming harder and harder.

"Ahhhh!" He gasped, the head of his cock getting redder and redder as more precum formed and leaked down Romeo's dick. Cobra licked his lips at the sight. Romeo struggled against the restraints, but only caused more pleasure for himself as Cobra increased the friction of his palming. Cobra's other hand snaked around Romeo's waist and began squeezing the head of the large cock as he continued palming hard.

"AHHHHH!" Romeo cried out in pleasure as his cock was stimulated in a way he hadn't felt before. Cobra smirked as he stopped, taking his hands away. Romeo was panting, sweat gleaming off of his muscular body. Cobra licked his lips as he pulled on the chains and Romeo's body was lowered. He moved to Romeo's ear and began whispering.

"You look hot like that, restrained, sweaty, so muscular..." He licked Romeo's neck, causing the boy to shiver.

"I'll have you begging me to touch you soon." With that, Cobra sunk his fangs into Romeo's neck. Romeo's eyes widened as Cobra bit him. As his mouth made contact with Romeo's skin, one could see purple fluids entering him at an alarmingly fast rate. Cobra stayed that way for several minutes, allowing the fluids to travel from his mouth to Romeo's skin before finally pulling away. Immediately, Romeo's face became flushed. He looked down and saw his cock getting red.

"Wh-what did you do...?" He moaned, panting hard as the sweat increased. Cobra laughed.

"You'll see." He walked around and bit Romeo's shoulder, injecting even more of the purple fluid. Romeo began moaning and struggling against his chains as he could feel the fluid in his blood. It was doing strange things to him as he felt precum drizzling off of his red cock. Cobra continued injecting the fluids into Romeo for several more minutes before pulling away with a sigh. Romeo's eyes were extremely wide as he felt his body get hotter than it'd ever gotten before, his cock painfully erect.

"Cobra..." He gave a throaty moan, and the other man laughed.

"What I've been putting into your body is a venom. Just a drop of this venom is on the same scale as an aphrodisiac, it stimulates your body and feeds on your lust, making one extremely horny. And that's just a single drop. Do you now how much of this venom I've put in your body? I can only imagine what it's doing to you...you're so horny, I could be murdering your guild mates and you'd still be begging me to touch your cock, isn't that right, _slut_?" He cupped Romeo's face and the chained and horny boy gave an approving moan. Cobra's finger circled Romeo's ass. Romeo moaned as Cobra's finger entered him, albeit not on purpose.

"I see." Cobra said with a smirk as the slutty hole sucked in Cobra's hand. With a smirk, Cobra began letting venom shoot out from his hand.

"This venom, rather than being part of my fangs, is part of my magic, but it works in the same way, maybe even stronger. I wonder what'll happen if I insert it here?" The venom from his hand poured into Romeo's ass.

"AHHHHHH!" Romeo screamed as the heated sensation throughout his entire body intensified. His cock was so painfully neglected as Cobra continued dumping the venom into Romeo's hole. His other hand wrapped around Romeo's torso and stroked the sweaty muscles, which were flexing tightly now. After several minutes, Cobra finally stopped pumping Romeo's body with venom and pulled his hand out of the hole with difficulty. He pulled the chains so that Romeo was stretched in midair again, the chains connecting to the floor returned to their position, holding his body up. Cobra smirked as he looked at the horny face of the boy. He looked extremely needy, sweat dripping down his flushed face and panting hard, his tongue dangling out...

"Well then." Cobra said, walking forward a bit.

"Do you want me to touch your body, slut?" Romeo moaned in pleasure as the dirty talk alone did crazy things to his body.

"Speak, you slut." Romeo groaned as he struggled against his restraints.

"Cobra, please touch me...please..." His hips bucked forward, his cock throbbing painfully. Cobra smirked.

"Touch you where? You're going to have to beg if you want something." Cobra walked forward, trailing his hand down Romeo's torso.

"Cobra! Please...put your hands all over me! I want you to ravage my dick, Cobra!" Cobra's fingers trailed down Romeo even slower.

"Is that so?" Cobra said. He leaned forward and began licking one of Romeo's nipples, and Romeo's already heated body flushed even more.

"Cobra!" He gasped. Smirking, Cobra walked behind Romeo, wrapping one arm around his torso. The other arm wrapped around the chained boy's waist, his hand reaching for the needy dick. He grabbed Romeo's sweaty balls, massaging them, causing Romeo's eyes to nearly bulge out of his head. The venom was certainly doing it's job, now.

"COBRA! Play with my cock, Cobra, Ohhh...Ah, Cobra! Yes, please, please touch my cock! AH!" Romeo moaned out as Cobra moved his hand up a bit, laying his hand flat against the lower half of Romeo's cock and his balls. Smirking, Cobra tightened the arm around Romeo's torso for more support before he started palming the huge cock in his hands extremely hard and fast.

"COBRA FUCK YES, COBRA!" Cobra began whispering into Romeo's ear, his rough voice turning Romeo on even more.

"You like me touching you, slut? Tell me you like me touching your huge cock. Slut." Romeo threw his head back, moaning.

"Cobra, keep touching my huge cock! I love you touching my huge cock..." Cobra licked Romeo's ear.

"I'm going to palm your cock so hard, touching yourself will never be the same again." Romeo moaned desperately as Cobra increased the friction and continued whispering.

"I'm going to make you beg my name no matter who it is that's touching you." Romeo moaned more. Cobra's eyes flew wide open as his voice got much harsher and his palming got rougher, pressing Romeo's cock against his stomach as hard as possible and moving his hands up and down at inhumane speeds.

"I'll put my hands all over your massive cock and use your body however I want until you can't stop cumming, you fucking slut!"

"AHHHH COBRA! USE ME COBRA, DON'T STOP TOUCHING MY COCK! MAKE ME CUM!" Romeo screamed out, thrashing about as cum began leaking out of his dick. Smirking, Cobra continued whispering.

"Who's slut are you? Who does your cock and body belong to, huh!? " Cobra growled. Romeo screamed.

"YOU, COBRA! MY HUGE COCK IS FOR YOU TO PLAY WITH, MY BODY IS FOR YOU TO USE! I'm your slut...I'M YOUR SLUT!"

"Tell me, slut, would you like to cum?" Romeo's eyes were extremely wide as his entire body tensed up in anticipation. He could feel how much cum was building up in him. Cobra bit Romeo's neck, and it was over as Romeo's eyes widened even more in intense pleasure.

"AHHHH! YES COBRA, MAKE YOUR SLUT CUM! TOUCH MY COCK UNTIL I EXPLODE!" Romeo screamed. Cobra's grip tightened around the huge cock as a fountain of white shot up. The sperm shot up so powerfully, it reached Romeo's face, coating his face in his hot, sticky seed. He felt his own sperm dripping into his mouth which was wide open from his screaming. Cobra pressed his hand even harder against the huge cock, making the boy at his mercy cum even harder.

"COBRAAA FUUUUCK! PLEASE, AH, SO GOOD!" Romeo screamed almost incoherently. Cobra had an evil grin on his face as he watched Romeo coat his own face and torso white. Romeo sighed as his load began calming down, and he went lax against the chains. However, the venom from before kicked in, and Romeo's body immediately flushed up again, his cock as hard as ever, if not harder. Cobra was licking the bite mark on Romeo's neck as said boy moaned and whimpered at the heat of his body.

"Cobra, please..." Romeo said, his eyes completely glazed over in need. Cobra smirked as he tore off his own clothes, revealing his large cock. He rubbed his dick against Romeo from behind, smirking.

"Beg your master for his cock like the slut you are." Cobra ordered. Romeo wasted no time in pulling against his restraints, his body felt like it was on fire from the venom.

"Cobra, please! Shove your cock up my hole and fuck me! Fuck me hard, I need it, I need your massive cock fucking my slutty hole...please Cobra, fill me with your venom and your seed!" Romeo begged. Cobra smirked as he licked Romeo's ear and whispered.

"Just out of curiosity...let me hear you call me 'Erik'." Romeo shuttered and took a breath.

"Erik...FUCK ME, ERIK! DESTROY MY HOLE WITH YOUR MONSTROUS COCK!" He screamed. Cobra let out a groan and launched his hips forward, slamming himself into the gaping hole in one thrust. Romeo's insides contracted around Cobra's large cock, pulling him in.

"AH FUCK! His hole..." Cobra moaned, bucking his hips into it until his entire cock was surrounded by the heat. He smirked.

"I'm going to destroy it." He finished his sentence as he pulled back, slamming his large cock back into Romeo.

"AH! FUCK COBRA YOUR COCK IS TOO BIG! Uh..." Romeo moaned out as Cobra chuckled. _So he went back to calling me Cobra, huh? _Cobra wrapped both of his hands around. Romeo's waist, grabbing his red cock.

"FUCK! YES! PLEASE, USE MY BODY, COBRA!" Romeo begged. Cobra violently slammed his cock into Romeo, the head of his massive dick greedily attacking Romeo's prostate. He had both hands on Romeo's cock and was pumping it up and down with his thrusts as Romeo desperately slammed his body back against Cobra, screaming, moaning, begging... Smirking, Cobra sat against the bed, and chains suddenly switch positions until Romeo was sitting on Cobra's cock facing him.

"AHHHHH! FUCK COBRA, COBRA!" Romeo moaned, his legs sprawled far apart on either side of Cobra as he bounced up and down the large cock. Cobra watched lustfully as his large dick disappeared into Romeo, spearing his prostate each time.

"And you said you didn't want to fuck a criminal. Change your mind have you? Sex is all it takes to change your mind, isn't it, slut?" Romeo groaned as Cobra grabbed ahold of the boys' cock, which was moving up and down so tantalizingly in front of his eyes.

"I said, 'isn't it, slut'?!" Cobra growled. Romeo's eyes were wide as he held onto Cobra for support as he continued riding the huge cock. "Yes, yes Cobra! Fuck me, I don't care anymore, just don't stop fucking me! Please, keep your cock inside of me! I need your fat cock inside of me!" Romeo yelled out. Cobra messily palmed Romeo's cock as he began losing control, his thrusts getting sharper and more erotic. With a roar, the chains let go of Romeo, and Cobra slammed the boy against the floor, towering above him and fucking him more aggressively. He speared Romeo's hole savagely, a dangerous look on his face as his balls slapped against Romeo's ass.

"COBRA FUCK ME! FUCK ME UNTIL YOU CUM, AND THEN KEEP FUCKING ME!" Romeo screamed as the floor quaked with each thrust, the man above him shaking.

"Ah yes, take my huge cock, TAKE IT ALL! YOU'RE NOTHING BUT A PLACE FOR ME TO DUMP ALL MY SPERM, YOU HEAR ME?!" Romeo moaned.

"Yes, master! FUCK ME COBRA, DUMP YOUR SPERM IN ME! THAT'S ALL I'M HERE FOR!" He answered. Cobra growled as he plowed into the boy under him even harder.

"It's coming! Hear that, slut? Your reward is coming! I'm going to let my load out completely inside you, is that what you want?"

"YES, COBRA, FILL MY HOLD UP, PLEASE! I NEED YOUR SEED IN MY SLUTTY HOLE! I'M NOTHING BUT A WHORE FOR. YOUR COCK AND SEED!" Romeo screamed. Cobra slammed his cock deep into Romeo, burying his head against Romeo's prostate.

"THEN TAKE IT, MY SEED AND ALL!" Cobra roared, cumming harder than he had in forever. He felt his cock shooting his seed right up against Romeo's prostate, his sperm flooding Romeo's insides. Said boys' eyes flew wide open at the feeling of Cobra's hot fluids inside of him.

"AHHHHHHH! I'M CUMMING!" Romeo screamed as he too shot his load, coating himself in his seed once again as he felt Cobra continuously feeding his hole's greed. Despite cumming after, Romeo finished first, and he continued moaning as Cobra dumped load after load of endless sperm into him. Romeo's ass gratefully squeezed the cum out of Cobra, the boys' hole hungrily downing the liquids. Cobra was cursing in pure pleasure as he continued shooting his sperm into Romeo. The head of his cock was pressing even harder against Romeo's prostate, and he could feel his seed around his cock. He had filled the boy up completely. Sperm dripped down from Romeo's hole as Cobra pulled out with a hiss. He fell back with a sigh, and Romeo shut his eyes in bliss at the amount of seed Cobra had emptied inside of him. He stayed laying on the floor to keep it all in, raising his hand to his ass to try and keep it from spilling.

"Th-th-th...Wh-wh-wha-wha...?" They heard stuttering and turned to see a figure had suddenly appeared in the room. Romeo looked at the man who had a scar next to his left eye. The man was frozen in shock and disbelief, and he failed to make any words other than stuttering noises as he looked at the scene.

Romeo was on his back with his legs sprawled apart, his hole flaring and dripping, full of Cobra's seed. Cobra was leaning against the bed, his legs also apart with his cock still hard and dripping. The man's eyes were completely locked on to Cobra's tantalizing cock, although his staring seemed unintentional. His mouth was gaping wide open from the shock, and he even began to drool a bit as his eyes were glued to the meat between Cobra's legs. Cobra noticed the man was entranced by his cock, and he teasingly spread his legs apart wider, cupping a hand under his balls and grinning like never before as he greeted the newcomer who had teleported into the room.

"Yo, Doranbolt."

* * *

**Doranbolt/Mest(He will be called Doranbolt here because Mest is his name when he's with Fairy Tail) is always at Cobra's throat and so I decided to make him very attracted to the man's benefits xD**

**But I suppose you can all guess what's coming next chapter...another threesome! Yay! Make sure you leave me a review, you guys really help keep me motivated, so, ARIGATOU! **


	12. (seme)Cobrax(uke)Doranbolt x (seme)Romeo

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail in any way**.

**Here is the promised threesome of Cobra, Doranbolt, and Romeo! I got really into writing Cobra and Doranbolt, though, so Romeo got kind of pushed to the side. I enjoyed it, though! It's kinda...something fresh. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"Yo, Doranbolt." Cobra said. He wore a very large and mocking grin as Doranbolt didn't blink once, his eyes mesmerized by the hot, large dick Cobra was showing off. Cobra let out a sigh, laying back against the bed. He shut one eye and began rolling his hips around, fondling his hard dick. Doranbolt watched him in fascination. Cobra let out a small moan, and Romeo could see the bulge growing more and more in Doranbolt's pants. Cobra began palming himself.

"Doranbolt..." He muttered. Doranbolt began drooling even more. Cobra stopped abruptly with a smirk.

"Got you." Circles flew out and attached to Doranbolt, chaining him in midair the same way Romeo had been before. Doranbolt's eyes were wide as he struggled against his restraints, and he seemed to snap out of his previous trance.

"C-cobra! R-release me at once! I will bring you back to your cell immediately!" Cobra just continued smirking at Doranbolt.

"Are you sure about that?" He mocked as he walked forward. Doranbolt did his best to keep his head high, not daring to look down. Romeo, not completely sure what to do, simply watched the exchange. Cobra leaned his head into Doranbolt's ear, whispering.

"The truth is, you don't want me to let you go. You want to touch me, don't you?" Doranbolt shivered as one could practically see the chained man fantasizing about Cobra. Said dragon slayer laughed as he grabbed Doranbolt's chin, making him look him in the eye. Doranbolt struggled as he looked straight at Cobra menacingly and disgustedly...yet, lustfully. Cobra stared into Doranbolt's eyes, reading him. Slowly, Cobra began closing the gap between their heads.

"C-cobra, release-!" Doranbolt was cut off as Cobra began kissing him, his eyes shut as he passionately slobbered into Doranbolt's mouth. Doranbolt's eyes were shut as well as he slobbered back against Cobra against his better judgement. Cobra slid his hands along the sides of Doranbolt's clothed body in a sexy manner as the two deepened their kiss, making wet noises as both men moaned into the other. Cobra lowered Doranbolt's chains a bit as he went down onto Doranbolt. Romeo's dick got extremely hard, his eyes wide as he watched the two men kiss. It was unbelievably hot, and they were getting really intense with it, too.

"Ah...hah..." Doranbolt moaned as the two of them began mashing their mouths and tongues harder, desperate for the others' saliva. Then, Romeo saw a trail of purple drip down their chin, and he realized that Cobra was injecting the aphrodisiac venom into Doranbolt through kissing. However, the restrained councilman seemed to enjoy it as their make out session got more aggressive. Cobra grabbed the back of Doranbolt's shirt as their saliva mixed.

"Ah...Hmph..." They locked mouths, not parting, as their tongues danced together inside of Doranbolt's mouth. Doranbolt's throat moved as he had to swallow all the aphrodisiac venom Cobra was producing, but he didn't seem to mind as long as he got to taste Cobra's saliva. The two stayed locked for a long time, not able to get enough of the other's mouth. Finally, Cobra pulled his head away and they both began panting. The tightness in Doranbolt's pants looked quite painful as his erection begged for freedom. Smirking, Cobra tore Doranbolt's shirt away.

"C-cobra! Damn you...how dare you do that to me..." Cobra snickered.

"Don't even try to act as if you didn't enjoy the make out session. Now then..." Cobra traced a finger down Doranbolt's abs, making the restrained man groan. Cobra grinned at the flustered Doranbolt, who struggled against the chains.

"R-release me, Cobra! Right this instant! How dare you do this, especially in the presence of such a little boy?!" Romeo got kind of angry at that as Cobra chuckled.

"Does he look little to you? His cock is larger than yours, you know." Doranbolt gritted his teeth.

"Don't speak so dirtily t-to my face yo-you snake! Let me go this instant!" Cobra smirked.

"Why? You seem to be getting turned on. Oh, I see! It's because my delicious cock is so close to you, is that it?" Doranbolt struggled harder, his face red.

"Release me, Cobra!" Cobra tore his pants off, leaving Doranbolt in nothing but his boxers, which were extremely wet and stretched out from the large dick hidden behind them. Cobra smirked.

"Wow. I've never seen anyone leak this much just from making out." Doranbolt shut his eyes in an attempt to shut out the embarrassment as Cobra tugged the boxer away. What he revealed was an incredibly sticky mess of white all over the inside of his boxer, with his hard cock springing out, the head of it covered in sticky cum. Cobra took the boxers completely off and began licking the cum inside of it. Doranbolt watched, his jaws gaping and eyes fixated as he watched Cobra lustfully shove his face into his boxers. The thought of Cobra eating his messy boxers began turning him on even more.

"Ah...hah..." Cobra gasped out as his face became smothered in Doranbolt's mess. He shoved the messy part of the boxers into his mouth. The noises he was making went straight to Doranbolt's cock. Finally, Cobra tossed the boxers to the side with a sigh.

"Simply delicious. Romeo, come eat this delicious dick." Cobra said. Doranbolt's eyes widened.

"You're not going to touch me anymore?" Cobra smirked.

"Oh, is that what you wanted? Don't worry, you'll be getting much more treatment from me later on. I'll take good care of you, just like the council always does with me in my prison, right?" Cobra sat on the bed as Romeo crawled over on his hands and knees, Doranbolt's massive, cum smeared cock right in front of him.

"He's only, what, 13? I can't let a mere teenager touch my-ahh!" Doranbolt's eyes widened as Romeo took the fat cock in his mouth.

"Ahhhh! Stop...it...!" Doranbolt muttered out through gritted teeth. Romeo only began sucking harder. Cobra smirked.

"You can do better than that, boy." Romeo immediately went all the way down on the huge dick, and Doranbolt's eyes widened as he saw Romeo's throat being stretched in every direction as he took the cock all the way down his throat. Doranbolt's dick was especially thick, so the physical stretching of Romeo's throat was very visible. Doranbolt began struggling in his restraints, unable to keep himself under control as the teenager let the gigantic cock spear his throat again and again.

"Guh...!" Doranbolt was sweating hard, and Romeo shoved his face into Doranbolt's pubic hair, his hands delightedly massaging the hot, large sweaty balls before him. Cobra smirked as he walked behind Doranbolt, who's eyes widened.

"You're going to...?" Cobra laughed.

"Oh no, I'm not fucking you yet. What, did you want my dick that bad?" Doranbolt moaned as Romeo sucked harder.

"Y-yes..." He admitted against his own will, gasping for air as Romeo's tight throat struggled with the fat cock down it. Cobra grabbed Doranbolt's ass with a smirk.

"Let's give you a little punishment, shall we?" He rose his hand. Doranbolt moaned as Romeo began bobbing his head fast, his throat stretching wide every time Doranbolt's massive cock went down his throat. Suddenly, there was a slapping noise as Doranbolt's eyes widened.

"Ah!" He gasped. Cobra smirked as he spanked Doranbolt again, even harder this time. The man shivered, his mouth silently twisted open, unable to gasp in pain or moan in pleasure. Cobra let out a chuckle and continued to spank Doranbolt again, and again, and again.

"C-cobra! O-ooh...Ro-Romeo..." Doranbolt gasped out, unable to fixate his mind on one thing at a time. His ass was red at this point as Cobra kept spanking him. Cobra leaned forward, licking Doranbolt's earlobe and whispering roughly.

"You like the pain and pleasure, huh? You wanna get off, huh?" Doranbolt moaned, but refused to give in like this.

"N-no..." He said through gritted teeth. Cobra smirked.

"Stubborn, aren't you? I'll change that." Cobra pressed his cock against Doranbolt's body, making the mans eyes widen. Cobra smirked as he watched Doranbolt's mind changing as he felt Cobra's large dick on him. Cobra growled into Doranbolt's ear.

"Give that boy a nice dose of your milk, Doranbolt. If you do that, I promise I'll let you touch me all you want, alright?" Doranbolt gulped, his eyes completely glazed over in lust.

"You'll let me touch your cock as much as I want..." He muttered. Cobra smirked.

"That's right. Now cum, Doranbolt. You know you need it." Doranbolt looked down at Romeo, who was happily swallowing his cock. Doranbolt began moaning harder and harder as his body got hot. Romeo pulled the cock out of his mouth and lay the cock right ontop of his face as Doranbolt's entire body tensed up.

"AHHHH SHIT I'M CUMMING!" He yelled as his cock convulsed and sperm shot all over Romeo's face and hair. Romeo shut one eye with his mouth open and his tongue dangling out as the hot cum covered him in a facial. The sperm stuck onto Romeo's face, not dripping very much, and Romeo licked his lips.

"I've never seen such _thick _cum before...how did you get your sperm so thick, Hm?" He said. Doranbolt couldn't answer as he panted hard, sweating profusely. Cobra was laying against the bed, his legs spread wide apart and his face grinning. Doranbolt's eyes locked on to his prize, the hard, mouthwatering dick in between Cobra's legs. The chains disappeared as Doranbolt fell onto his hands and knees. He crawled over and settled himself in between Cobra's spread legs, as though worshipping the cock. Cobra smirked and shook his hips a bit, his cock swaying. Unable to hold himself back any longer, Doranbolt grabbed a hold of the cock and began fondling it, needing to use both hands. Cobra shut one eye and groaned as Doranbolt blew air onto the swollen head. He bent his head down even more until he was licking Cobra's balls quickly and desperately. He quickly dragged his tongue upward, shoving his face against the shaft of the cock and licking aggressively, an extremely desperate look on his face.

"Ah...hah...Cobra...so good..." Doranbolt managed to say as he slobbered all over Cobra's cock, his tongue not disconnecting from it for even a split second. Cobra lay his head back with a loud groan as Doranbolt began tonguing the slit on the pre-cum heavy head of his cock.

"Heh...you...like that?" Doranbolt said as he began tonguing the slit more aggressively, gaining confidence each time he made Cobra moan. His hands began fondling the man's balls as his tongue continued dancing at the head of the large dick.

"AHHH...yes, just like that, my slave..." Cobra groaned, his muscles tensing up at the intense pleasure. Doranbolt wrapped his entire mouth around the head of Cobra's cock, his eyes fixated on it.

"Tastes so good...I love your cock..." Doranbolt moaned, going deeper onto the man's dick. Cobra smirked as he watched his cock disappear down Doranbolt's throat. Doranbolt began moaning with vigor as he sucked the cock for all he was worth, his face pressed against Cobra's pubic hair. Cobra groaned in pleasure as he bucked his hips into Doranbolt's throat.

"Suck it harder, eat my cock, you whore! Prove how much you love my cock." Doranbolt obliged, bobbing his head up and down extremely fast. He let the head of Cobra's cock slam into the very back of his throat, swallowing the massive shaft as he was rewarded with doses of Cobra's delicious pre-cum. He couldn't wait to have the complete load pouring down his throat, swallowing every bit of Cobra's salty seed...it was probably even more salty than the pre-cum, and super hot...the thought made Doranbolt's entire body heat up, and he began moaning to cause vibrations on the cock, sucking even harder, desperate to drink the man's seed.

"Ah, fuck! You want it that bad, huh? You want my dick that bad?" Cobra groaned. Doranbolt replied by sucking even harder. His throat was sore with the constant beating it was taking with Cobra's massive cock down it, but the thought only made Doranbolt spear his throat with the dick harder and faster. Hot, wet juices ran down his throat and he knew Cobra was getting close to releasing his load. He shut his eyes and sucked harder, harder, harder... Cobra watched the councilman reduced to a cock sucking whore with a smirk.

"If I had to guess, I'd say you love sucking my cock even more than you loved getting your own sucked, huh? I guess you wanted me that bad, huh? Well don't worry, your reward will be here soon enough, so just keep sucking my big dick like that..." Cobra groaned in pleasure. Doranbolt sucked harder and harder. He felt his own dick getting extremely hot as he continued imagining the taste of Cobra's hot, sticky sperm...would Cobra get aggressive when he came down Doranbolt's eager throat? Would Cobra shove this amazing cock up his ass next? He sure hoped so...he wanted this cock so badly...Cobra's cock was...

Doranbolt's thoughts on Cobra's dick were interrupted as he felt his cock pulsing, and his eyes flew open.

"HMMMMMMMMMM!" His screams were muffled by the large cock down his throat as Doranbolt came hard, his thick sperm shooting all over the floor. The feeling made Doranbolt's hips droop, his legs going slack as cum shot out messily. Cobra groaned at the hot scene.

"So you came just from sucking my cock?" Cobra pushed himself up and began face-fucking Doranbolt, much to his delight. His cock slammed into the back of Doranbolt's throat more accurately now, his balls slapping deliciously against the mans face as Cobra loomed over him, sweating and moaning in pleasure.

"What a good slut! Let me reward you!" Doranbolt moaned around the cock in anticipation, begging for it. Cobra groaned as he slammed Doranbolt on the bed, laying him down. He lay himself further up so that he was laying on his stomach, practically sitting on Doranbolt's mouth with his cock shoved down the tight throat. He slammed his hips into the awaiting mouth in wild pleasure, clutching the bed.

"Ah, FUCK YEAH! Here's your reward for being such a good bitch! Drink my fucking sperm, slut, drown in my fucking huge load!" Doranbolt's eyes were wide as Cobra emptied a gigantic load deep into Doranbolt's throat. String after string of sticky seed began shooting down Doranbolt's mouth, and the man sucked and drank from the cock as eagerly as possible, his throat milking Cobra as he continued to grunt in pleasure each time he shot out more sperm.

"Yeah...ah fuck yes, drink my seed, Doranbolt, suck it right from my dick...ahh..." Cobra moaned as he continued pumping Doranbolt's throat full of his sticky sperm. Romeo walked over to the bed, and Cobra acknowledged him a bit.

"Almost forgot you were here, kid. Don't worry, you get to have fun, too." Cobra pulled his cock out of Doranbolt's mouth. Doranbolt seemed disappointed at not getting to suck it anymore, but he also looked quite satisfied with the drink he'd just received. Cobra moved towards Romeo, sitting opposite him and crossing their legs across the others' body. Cobra pressed his cock up against Romeo's, causing the younger boy to groan.

"Ah...yes...do it hard..." Romeo groaned as his neglected cock finally got some attention. Grinning, Cobra bucked up against Romeo's large dick.

"If that's what ya want." Cobra began humping against Romeo, the two large cocks pressing up against each other as Cobra rubbed the two dicks as hard as he possibly could. Romeo's eyes were wide at the delicious friction being caused between them as their balls grinded against each other as well.

"AHHH Cobra...! Cobra, fuck Cobra, harder! Give me more!" Romeo ordered. Cobra obliged, grinding their cocks together even harder as their pre-cum mixed and coated their dicks as the two boys messily slammed their dicks together. Cobra leaned forward, kissing Romeo, who happily allowed the snake to dominate him. His tongue wrestled Romeo's tongue into perfect submission, aggressively exploring the deepest caverns of Romeo's mouth. Romeo moaned into the kiss as their cocks continued pleasuring each other. Finally, Cobra pulled away, leaving both boys panting.

"Ah...Cobra..." Romeo breathed out, looking down to watch their hips grind against one another. He watched, entranced, as the two red cocks desperately shoved themselves together, rolling their ballsacs together and driving a crazy amount of friction throughout both bodies. Cobra glanced over at Doranbolt as a sign for him to approach. Understanding the memo, Doranbolt crawled over obediently before he got in between Cobra and Romeo's bodies, although their cocks were still harshly pressed together. Doranbolt lowered himself down until his flaring hole was above the two cocks, his own dick facing Romeo pointedly. Cobra smirked.

"Now then, why don't you take both of our monster dicks up your whore of an ass, huh?" Doranbolt groaned as he rubbed the dripping heads of the large dicks against his hole obediently. Romeo gasped in pleasure. Cobra's cock was nearly as large as his own...to enter an ass with another cock that big...he could already tell how much pleasure he was in for.

"Now then, Doranbolt, impale yourself with our large cocks!" Cobra ordered. Doranbolt sat down on both dicks without any hesitation, only getting one-fourth of the way down. He gasped, his eyes wide.

"It's too...big..." Cobra growled, so Doranbolt sat himself down more, gasping and gritting his teeth all the while until half of the cocks were in him. He held onto Romeo for support as he continued sliding his way down the two massive dicks. Romeo and Cobra were also taking deep breaths at the feeling of Doranbolt's tight ass squeezing the two cocks together. Unable to take it anymore, Cobra grabbed Doranbolt's body and slammed him down onto both cocks, completely burying both of them inside of him. Doranbolt's eyes flew open.

"AHHHHHH FUCKKKKKK FUCK, FUCK! THEY'RE ALL THE WAY IN ME! BOTH OF YOUR FAT COCKS ARE INSIDE OF ME ALL THE WAY! FUCK, THEY-THEY'RE GOING TO SPLIT ME IN HALF!" He screamed. Cobra cackled as he began moving his hips, and Romeo did the same. They bucked their hips up into Doranbolt, who shakily rose himself up before slamming his way down and sitting on their balls, which were pressed together still, of course. He was screaming nonstop as he began raising himself up only to impale himself on both cocks. Romeo clutched the bed, his face sweating from the pleasure.

"Fuck, I can feel you inside of this tight hole...AHHH Cobra...!" Romeo managed to gasp out as the two cocks pressed against each other, the friction increased by the tight heat squeezing around them. Cobra groaned in pleasure.

"Faster bitch, no more sitting, ride our cocks!" Doranbolt obliged, quickly moving himself up and down the huge cocks inside of him. He screamed as the two gigantic dripping heads slammed themselves into his prostate. With each time his prostate was hit, he began slamming their cocks into himself faster and faster, going down on both cocks hard.

"More, more, more, more! Give me more of your cocks!" Doranbolt pleaded as he moved as fast as he could, his hips a blur as he slammed the cocks inside of him again and again.

"FUUUUCK! COBRA! DORANBOLT! AHHHHHHH!" Romeo screamed as his cock, trapped between the friction of Doranbolt's tight walls and Cobra's massive cock rubbing against him, was brought over the edge. Cobra felt Romeo's balls pressed against his own begin pumping their load out, and pretty soon, Romeo was shooting his delicious sperm right up against Cobra's dick and into Doranbolt's hole.

"FUUUUUCK AHHHHHH!" Cobra and Doranbolt screamed as they felt sperm filling up Doranbolt's hole fast. Romeo's burning seed shot against his prostate, staining his insides. Cobra threw his head back.

"FUCK, FUCK I'M CUMMING!" He yowled. Doranbolt slammed himself down on both cocks desperately.

"Cum! Both of you, fill my ass with your sperm! Cobra, douse my hole with your load! Release it all inside of me!" Cobra groaned as he came hard, his dick pumping countless shots of sperm into Doranbolt. Romeo and Cobra groaned at the feeling of their cocks cumming right up against the other, their sperm mixing inside of Doranbolt's hole, which was just a drop off for their sperm.

"AHHHH FUCK YES YOUR SPERM IS FLOODING MY INSIDES! AHHHH SO GOOD!" Doranbolt screamed. He began cumming, his extremely thick load exploding all over. Romeo's torso. All 3 men moaned together as they came simultaneously. Finally, Romeo's dick calmed down, followed by the other two. They pulled their cocks out of a used Doranbolt, who fell down onto his back with an unimaginable amount of seed dripping from his hole. Romeo and Cobra sighed as they also fell back. Finally, Cobra got up and tossed Doranbolt over his shoulder.

"I'll be taking this one with me, he's now officially my slave. And you, don't you dare go to your fairy tail friends and tell them I've escaped." Romeo just looked at Cobra for a while.

"Surely you haven't yet forgotten how well I fertilized your ass." Romeo's face grew a bit red. He could still feel Cobra's hot seed inside of him.

"Alright." Romeo agreed.

* * *

Boss greeted Romeo and Cobra nervously, but immediately became shocked when he saw Doranbolt.

"You...! To a councilman...?" Cobra rolled his eyes.

"Don't over exaggerate. I'll hide from the council elsewhere, with this one as my daily entertainment." He said, casting a glance at the knocked out Doranbolt over his shoulder. Boss sighed in relief. Cobra cast Romeo a grin before leaving the building. Romeo let out a sigh.

"Well, I'm sorry, Romeo. I just gave you to him...I'll pay you more in compensation. Surely you understand, right? I was indebted to him...you know what that's like." Romeo slowly nodded.

"It's fine." Romeo took his pay and walked out of the building, the moon in the sky by now.

* * *

**Yay! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I sure did! Thank you so much for all the attention this story has been getting, really, thanks a bunch! School has started for me so we shall se how much updating I get around to...well, leave a review! Tell me how you thought the chapter was! And tell me who should pay Romeo a visit! Until next time!**


	13. (seme)Romeo x (uke)Trimen

**I do not own Fairy Tail in any way.**

**AFTER FOR FREAKING EVER, WE FINALLY HAVE AN UPDATE! OH MY GOD IS THIS REAL?!**

**So first, I will say, I AM SO SORRY! I JUST NEVER GOT AROUND TO WRITING THIS AND AHHH WHEN I DID I JUST WROTE VERY SMALL BITS AND PIECES OF IT UNTIL FINALLY IT ALL CAME TOGETHER! GOMEN, GOMEN! FORGIVE ME! HERE, HAVE SOME SEX! THAT'LL FIX EVERYTHING, RIGHT? NO? IT WON'T? I TRIED! I'M SORRY! **

* * *

Romeo stopped in front of the building, looking it over. It had become routine now to stop before entering each and everyday. As he entered the building, he saw Boss waving at him, so he walked over.

"Hey, Boss. What's up?" Boss clapped his hands together.

"It's your 6th day working here, that's all! I hope you can keep doing well for our business!" Romeo gave a small nod before awkwardly walking over to the counter. He hated waiting, it was boring. As if answering his calls, he found that he didn't need to wait long as three familiar men walked through the door. Once they spotted him, they immediately came over. Romeo blinked at them.

"Hibiki, Ren, and Eve." He remembered the names of the Trimen of Blue Pegasus. They stopped in front of him in a pose, giving off sparkles.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Romeo Conbolt of Fairy Tail, what a pleasure to see you here." Hibiki whispered.

"Hm...so this is him?" Ren walked forward and took Romeo's chin in his hands. Romeo looked him in the eyes and saw the lust in them. Eve was talking to Boss.

"Alright then, let's not waste time." Hibiki said as he lead the way into a room. The door shut and Eve walked towards Ren. He began taking off Ren's shirt as he bent down to kiss Eve. The two of them moaned into each other's mouths. Hibiki invited Romeo over to the bed with him, and he obliged.

"Let's see what you've got. The three of us heard rumors of a beast, so if you disappoint us, we'll send Ichiya-sama a notice to come visit you~" Romeo nearly puked at the idea of having a visit from Ichiya. He had to pull out his absolute best today. He slammed himself on top of Hibiki, placing his hands on either sides of his head. Hibiki groaned as Romeo began kissing him roughly, his tongue defiling his mouth. He tore off Hibiki's shirt and pants, leaving the head of the trimen in nothing but his boxers, which had a bulge in them. Romeo rubbed the tip of the bulge, making the wet spot grow larger and larger. Hibiki was groaning uncontrollably, his eyes shut in pleasure. Eve and Ren came over, and Romeo got off of Hibiki, sitting on the bed. All three of the trimen were in nothing but their boxers. Eve and Ren both went down on Hibiki until all three clothed erections were pressed together, making them moan. Romeo watched as they mashed their lips together almost routinely, and he wasn't surprised at the revelation that this was far from their first times together. Their make out session got more and more intense by the second with their salivas mixing. Desperately, Hibiki's hands reached down and began tearing their boxers to shreds. Romeo watched as the other two allowed Hibiki to unclothe them, and soon, all three swollen cocks were free in all their glory.

"Hah..." Hibiki moaned lustfully as the three cocks met, the steaming heads rubbing against each other. Deciding that he couldn't just sit back and watch, Romeo quickly tore his own clothes off and walked over, his massive erection swaying a bit and demanding attention. It got it thanks to it's sheer size, as all three men stopped their grinding to stare at Romeo's massive pride. Wearing quite the cocky grin, Romeo went straight up to the three of them, adding his own cock into the mix. The three men moaned, allowing Romeo to roll his hips into theirs, his giant dick adding more and more friction. Their sweaty balls slapped against each other as the grinding got hotter and hotter by the second, Romeo intensely controlling the other three men as his cock pushed against Hibiki, Ren, and Eve's. It wasn't long before they were nothing more than a moaning mess of men, completely at Romeo's whim. Smirking, Romeo backed up onto the bed, causing the trimen to groan in disappointment. However, more action was on its way as Romeo laid down on his back and spread his legs apart, leaning his head against the headboard. He beckoned the three men over to him, and they did so, crawling on the bed. Hibiki, Ren, and Eve settled down in between Romeo's legs, but he shook his head.

"Clean my body first." Understanding, they crawled forward. Eve nibbled submissively on Romeo's chin as Hibiki and Ren's tongues dived to Romeo's armpits. He groaned as he began kissing Eve, his tongue darting all around the other's mouth. Hibiki and Ren had begun to move down more, their tongues pressing against his armpits and trailing down his body slowly. They both began licking Romeo's naked abs, groaning at his muscles. They moved down more until Romeo growled.

"My dick is still off limits." Whimpering lightly, the two men trailed their tongues down his waist to his feet. Without hesitation, Hibiki began licking Romeo's toes, and a determined Ren followed suit. Pretty soon, they had his toes in their mouths, sucking with vigor. The thought of those expert mouths on his cock turned Romeo on even more, and he grabbed Eve's cock, wanting some more action.

"Ah! Master!" Eve gasped, bucking his hips into Romeo's hand. Romeo began massaging Eve's cock harshly, growling as he continued to slobber all over Eve's mouth. Eve moaned nonstop as Romeo dominated him. The other two men at the foot of the bed became desperate for attention, sucking Romeo's feet even more. Romeo groaned and pulled his feet away, pushing Eve away at the same time. The trimen looked at Romeo lustfully and hopefully. Romeo scooted until he was sitting at the edge of the bed, and he beckoned the trimen around. They got down on the floor, their faces directly in between Romeo's legs. He sighed as he sat back a bit more and spread his legs wider and wider apart, his large, heavy balls hanging tantalizingly. Precum was dripping down and wetting the ground from his heavily leaking dick. Unable to hold themselves back, the trimen all dove in at once.

"Ah fuuuck!" Romeo threw his head back and gasped as three tongues assaulted his cock all at once. He thrust his hips forward harshly, and his horny teenage boy scent began driving the trimen mad. Encouraged by the boy's lust, they worshipped his cock with their mouths, wrapping their tongues all around Romeo's massive dick. Ren began sucking on the swollen head of Romeo's cock while Eve and Hibiki jacked the rest of him off with their tongues, all three trimen's heads moved fast. Romeo was groaning nonstop, his hands on the bed as he bucked his hips into the three mouths worshipping him. Ren began taking more of the cock down his throat, going down on Romeo more and more until he began reaching his limit, the massive cock stretching his throat. Eve continued licking the rest of Romeo's delicious cock while Hibiki's tongue traced Romeo's balls before aggressively licking them. Romeo bucked his hips more, the noises he was making driving the men insane. Ren removed the cock from his throat for air, and all three of them immediately shoved their faces into Romeo's dick, as it became a frenzy of tongues in between Romeo's legs.

"Fuuuuck! Worship my dick, my slaves! Eat me like you need my cock to live! I want to see you three desperately fighting for my cum!" The three of them got even more aggressive, their tongues wrestling around Romeo's massive cock. They each bobbed their heads against his cock, and Romeo's balls slapped each of them. The only thing on the trimen's minds was the delicious taste and scent of the monster teenage cock that they were devouring. They desperately licked at the generous amount of very salty precum leaking from his cock, not letting a single drop fall anywhere but their mouths. Romeo groaned in pleasure as he looked down and watched his three slaves going crazy in between his legs. The noises they were making as they licked his dick turned him on even more, and he shut one eye in pleasure as he felt the hotness building deep inside of him at an alarming rate. Hibiki looked up at Romeo with needy eyes, and he lost it.

"FUUUUUCK! I'm about to cum, so drink my fucking load slaves!" Romeo grunted sexily, thrusting his hips forward into the wet caverns that awaited him as strings of thick cum shot out, coating the trimen's faces white. They eagerly opened their mouths and continued lapping at the head of Romeo's cock, sticky sperm flowing endlessly down their throats as the three men slobbered the climaxing dick. Romeo's hands gripped the bedsheets for dear life, his toes curling and his eyes shut tight as he bucked his hips forward. He opened an eye and watched the three men swallowing his cum, their faces stained white with his seed that was messily spraying everywhere. He stood up and thrust into the nearest mouth, which was Hibiki's. He rammed his cock down a surprised Hibiki's throat aggressively, moaning in pleasure as he gripped the back of his head and emptied himself into the pretty boy's stomach. Eve and Ren made out against Romeo's balls, moaning lustfully. Finally, Romeo bucked himself deep into Hibiki's throat, pumping the last of his load. Hibiki fell back, panting hard for air with a bewildered face. Eve and Ren also fell back as Romeo sat back down on the bed. He looked over the three of them panting with their tongues out. All three cocks were throbbing hard, desperately seeking attention. Romeo got an idea as his mouth merged into a smirk.

"Grind your dicks. All three of you..." They looked up at Romeo.

"Fight to see who wins. The last one to cum out of the three of you wins...and the winner will get my cock." Their eyes lit up at this, and they wasted no time in jumping each other. The smell of sweat and sex was heavy in the air as Eve, Hibiki, and Ren bucked their hips and violently slammed their cocks together. Romeo watched as the three cocks pushed at one another, grinding desperately, trying to make each other cum. For a moment, as Romeo watched them, he almost regretted not just fucking them right away; but he had something much better in mind, so he continued to sit back and watch, stroking his own leaking cock at the sight before him.

"A-ah! Ngg..." Eve gasped aloud as Hibiki and Ren teamed up, both of their cocks aggressively rubbing against his. With another loud gasp, Eve's cock began leaking his sperm all over the other two cocks, which immediately switched gears to ignore Eve and focus on each other. As Eve fell back onto the bed, Ren and Hibiki began fighting intensely, both their cocks slamming into the other's, and both their cocks coated with Eve's fertile sperm.

"Fuck...ah..just fucking...cum already..!" Ren groaned. Hibiki matched his aggressiveness. He wrapped his arms around Ren's waist and shoved their dicks up against each other in a sudden, harsh movement, causing Ren to yell out in surprise. Hibiki leaned forward.

"His cock is mine. And so is yours." With that, Hibiki slammed his cock into the still surprised Ren's cock, grinding his hips forward more and more and tugging the skin of Ren's cock until he finally screamed.

"FUUUUUUCK AHHHH!" Ren's eyes were extremely wide and looking up at the ceiling as sperm jetted out of the swollen head of his cock, spraying over his and Hibiki's stomachs. Hibiki grinned as he continued grinding their hips, aggressively humping Ren until the last of his load finally shot out of his dick. He staggered backwards as Hibiki released his grip on the man, and the needy victor turned towards Romeo, who stared at Hibiki's cock with hunger and lust.

"Master..." Hibiki had his tongue out as he got on all fours on the bed. He turned around and rose his ass in the air for Romeo to see. His hands then reached under himself until his fingers found his hole. He spread it messily, moaning as he played with himself and begged out loud to be fucked hard. Romeo, unable to hold back even if he wanted to, took the invitation gladly. His hand came down and spanked Hibiki's ass, making the boy groan more and raise his ass higher to give Romeo better access. Letting out a deep growl of approval, Romeo began moving his hands all over Hibiki's ass before smacking it again, harder. Hibiki was making irresistible noises as Romeo felt his ass up sensually. What looked like spanking to punish him was actually Romeo's way of rewarding Hibiki for managing to outlast the other two, who were beginning to move towards each other now.

"Ren..." Eve moaned as they began kissing, their tongues down each other's throats. If Romeo wasn't sure earlier, he now had no doubts that the three of them had experienced each other's bodies on multiple occasions before already. He watched in wonder as Ren pushed Eve down onto the bed, his body above the smaller boys', his hard dick pressed against his stomach as they made out.

Hibiki's gasps brought Romeo's attention back to the boy underneath him, and Romeo tore his hands away from the now red ass and instead used them to take hold of Hibiki, flipping him around.

"I want to see the reflection of you being bred by me through those wide eyes." Hibiki moaned in approval as he felt the large cock that he desperately craved teasing his hole.

"Please..." Hibiki moaned. Romeo smirked.

"I like it when you beg...do it some more and I may just consider giving you what you ask for." Hibiki shivered at the sexiness in Romeo's dominant voice.

"Please, I want you to fuck me Romeo! Shove your dick up my ass and breed me like a bitch! I want you to fill me up I want you to destroy my body I WANT YOU TO FUCK ME!" Hibiki yelled out truthfully.

"In that case, let me fulfill your dirtiest fantasies!" Romeo growled, plowing his cock into Hibiki in one rapid movement. Hibiki through his head back and began yelling in pleasure as Romeo fucked him ruthlessly without any care in the world for the body he was ramming himself into. After all, Hibiki's body was nothing but a place for Romeo to stick his cock in, and both men couldn't be happier with that. Hibiki struggled to make coherent sentences; instead, noises that almost seemed inhuman left his lips as he screamed and screamed at the large dick that was being shoved deep inside of him. He'd never had anything so big so deep inside of him before.

Meanwhile, next to them, Ren had spread Eve's legs and was steadily ramming his large cock into the willing body.

"Ah, ah fuck Ren, yes! Fuck me! Fuck me harder than your wife! You know I can handle your dick better!" Ren groaned at Eve's dirty words and grabbed a hold of him, using the smaller boys' entire body to help him slam into him much to Eve's delight. The yellow-haired boy's screams of pleasure spurred Ren on even more as his thrusts became more erotic, determined to drive Eve insane.

Romeo grabbed a hold of Hibiki's leaking cock, moving his hands along it in time with his trusts. Hibiki's body began spasming in pleasure as he did his best to slam himself back into Romeo with each thrust. Romeo could see himself ramming into Hibiki through his eyes, which were wide with lust, need, and pleasure.

"You never did cum, huh? Since you lasted the longest...uh...why don't you...huh...cum now?" Romeo grunted out between pants as his hips began slamming more harshly into Hibiki. The bottom man opened his mouth to answer, but instead let out a scream as Romeo's massive cock rammed straight into his prostate.

"Did you not hear me?" Romeo growled. His cock slammed into Hibiki's prostate once again, earning him screams of crazed pleasure.

"I told you...uh..." Romeo rammed himself back in again, hard.

"To cum! So fucking...cum!" Romeo commanded. Romeo's sexy voice taking charge over Hibiki like that and ordering his own body around alone was enough to make him cum, but he was driven even further over the edge as Romeo slammed into his prostate particularly hard.

"FUUUUCK ROMEO! FUCK I'M CUMMING, I-AHHH!" Hibiki screamed out as his fluids poured out from his dick and all over his body. Romeo groaned at the sight and threw his had back.

"My turn to cum, I'm going to spill everything I've got inside of you, prepare your ass to be drowned, bitch!" Hibiki moaned in response as Romeo buried his cock as far into Hibiki's body as it would go, screaming out as hot sperm began shooting into Hibiki's ass and drenching his prostate. Hibiki's eyes were wider than they'd ever been before as he screamed at the feeling of truly being completely filled up. So much sperm was coming out of Romeo's dick, but it was to be expected with his massive balls. Hibiki wasn't sure how Romeo had gotten the cock he had, but he was just glad that it was inside of him, giving him everything he ever wanted. He shut his eyes and began squeezing his ass around Romeo's cock, milking the teenage boy and making him moan in approval. Eve and Ren screamed as they too came once more, and finally, both tops pulled out of their respective bottoms' holes. Neither of them were satisfied, however. Romeo and Ren moved towards each other before practically collapsing on each other, their bodies mixing into a messy wrestle. Their bodies meshed together for a bit as they kissed aggressively before Ren grabbed a hold of Romeo's ass, making the teen gasp and moan. Taking the chance, Ren pinned the smaller boy beneath him before moving his face to breathe into Romeo's ear.

"You've had enough fun owning this place. You're mine now, though. All mine." Romeo moaned as Ren dragged his cock along Romeo's cock teasingly before the tip poked at his flaring entrance.

"Fuck me!" Romeo screamed, and Ren obliged. His hips flew forward, and Romeo's ass pulled his cock in at the same time as Ren mercilessly pounded into the young boy.

"OH FUCK!" They both screamed as Ren began flexing his muscles just to be able to thrust into Romeo's slutty ass.

"I see you were gifted twice with a perfect cock and perfect hole, huh? Fuck, FUCK, so hot!" Ren cursed as he slammed himself inside of Romeo again and again. Romeo's ass was already hungrily attempting to milk the cum out of Ren, who was struggling to keep his dominant demeanor when all he wanted to do was melt against that hot cavern that was Romeo's ass.

"Fuck...just can't get enough of me...huh?" Ren gasped out as Romeo tightened his grip around the cock inside of him, squeezing more and more; something Ren hadn't even dreamed was possible.

"Fuck! Holy fuck! Just can't get enough of anything...ah fuck! Help me with this slut! His ass needs to be pounded to the ground until it learns that it exists to please!" At this, Hibiki and Eve were up and by his side. Eve inched forward first, inserting his cock into Romeo's tight ass.

"FUCK!" All three boys screamed as their two cocks were squeezed inside of the tight space that was Romeo's ass. The only reason they fit was because Romeo's hole would practically suck them in no matter how cramped it got inside of him. The heat and pleasure was driving the men mad, and Hibiki couldn't wait any longer. Wasting no more time, he hooked his hand around Romeo's leg and brought his cock to his hole as well.

"F-FUUUUCK! AHHHH!" Romeo screamed as his ass began being stretched beyond belief as the third dick entered him. "AHHHHH,HAH, FUUUUCK! FUCK ME! FUCK ME! I NEED THREE COCKS INSIDE OF ME, YES! Yes, oh god please, please fuck me more! I want all three big cocks destroying my ass, please, do dirty things to me, do whatever the fucking hell you want to me!" Romeo screamed out as all three cocks were being squeezed and milked.

"FUUUCK!" They screamed as their mixed sperm began filling Romeo up extremely fast.

"AHHH! MORE! MORE! FUCK ME! FILL ME UNTIL I CAN'T FEEL ANYTHING BUT YOUR SPERM DEEP INSIDE OF ME!" The trimen obliged, shoving their cocks even further in. Despite being stretched like never before, Romeo's hold continued to clamp down and squeeze them more until they couldn't handle it. The triple orgasm filled Romeo up completely, making his roll to the back of his head from the pleasure as all three cocks pulled out of him. All four of them were panting hard. Romeo could feel a mixture of three men's sperm bubbling out of his hole. He moaned as he scooped some of it up in his hands and put it back inside of him, laying down on the bed. They were all too tired to speak a word about how amazing their sex had just been.

* * *

"...you said you heard rumors of a beast, right?" Romeo asked as the trimen handed their money to boss.

"Indeed. And don't worry, you didn't disappoint in the least bit." Hibiki assured. Romeo looked thoughtful.

"That's not what I meant. Of course I didn't disappoint." Boss flashed the boy a look of surprise which quickly turned into a wistful smile, but no one seemed to see it or pay attention to it.

"I was more of wondering where you heard the rumor from?" Ren laughed.

"Information about it has been spreading around the male populace of the guilds around Fiore. You should expect more visits from male mages." Romeo nodded and thanked them before they left.

"Spreading around the male populace of the guilds...that means it could reach just about anyone...that means..." Romeo's eyes widened in absolute horror.

"It could reach...the ears of...my dad?"

Boss watched the horror and realization form on Romeo's face and couldn't help but smile. He loved his youngest worker, he really did, but it was so fun to watch the drama ensuing around him.

"I guess there's no blaming him. He IS young. I suppose he didn't know what it would mean to become a popular prostitute at my place."

* * *

**I am terribly sorry, again, for how long it took to update...but yeah! Here it is! Hopefully it was...kind of almost worth the wait? Sort of? Maybe? No? I'M SORRY! LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU WANNA SEE NEXT! ALTHOUGH I ALREADY HAVE LIKE A BUNCH OF REQUESTS TO GET THROUGH BUT YEAH! AND LEMME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK OF THE STORY! AND LEMME KNOW HOW BADLY YOU WANT TO KILL ME! OKAY BYE I HAVE TO GO HIDE SOMEWHERE BEFORE YOU ALL KILL ME! **


	14. (seme)Romeo x (uke)Loke

Romeo was leaning against the counter, tapping his finger on the top of it apprehensively. He was still thinking of the visit from the trimen earlier and how they had mentioned rumors of him going around. If it was true, which he was pretty sure it was, then that meant everyone at Fairy Tail could know about him working here!

"I'd never be able to show my face again." He muttered, groaning and slouching down onto a stool. Despite his fear and complaining, however, he felt something else...something that made his heart beat faster and turned him on.

He buried his face in his arms.

_Am I...excited? _Why would he be excited? This was horrible, wasn't it? Unless...unless he _wanted _everyone to be talking about him. Unless he _wanted _the rumors to get him more customers that he knew personally.

He groaned again. He needed to get his mind off of this subject, or else he was going to go crazy. As if on cue, there was a tap on his shoulder.

"Romeo-kun? I've been calling your name for a while now." Romeo looked up.

"Oh, sorry Boss. What is it?" Boss was smiling.

"I forgot to tell you earlier but someone reserved you for this evening, and they're here now." Romeo looked past Boss to see Loke.

"Loke?" Romeo got off the stool and walked over.

"I've run into you here twice now, and yet we haven't even gotten to spend time with each other." Loke said. Romeo looked up thoughtfully.

"That's right, the first time I was with Gajeel and the second time I was with Freed and Bickslow." Boss clapped.

"Isn't this perfect timing, Romeo-kun? You've had something bothering, right?"

"Boss? How did you know?" Loke raised an eyebrow in interest.

"Is that so? Well, don't worry. You won't be able to think about anything except for me as long as we're in that room...and even afterwards." Romeo would have verbally thanked Loke, since he indeed needed to get his mind off of all the rumor stuff, but there was no way he was going to hand over the dominant tone to him. Instead, he leaned back against the counter with a smirk.

"Really? I think it's the other way around. _You're _the one who won't be able to think about anything besides me."

* * *

They wasted no time. As soon as they entered their room, Romeo advanced on Loke, pushing him down on the bed and kissing him messily. His mind had been killing him with worrying all afternoon, so he had every intention of letting himself be completely engulfed in lust and sex so that he wouldn't have to think and be stressed out. There was no room for structured kisses as their mouths passionately meshed together. Their battle for dominance was barely a battle as Romeo's tongue easily forced Loke's into submission.

The teenage boy was on top of the adult lion on the bed, his hands pinning his wrists down. Loke's moans were deep rumbles as Romeo had his tongue down his throat, his hands tearing away Loke's clothes. Suddenly, he felt something strange in Loke's jacket pocket, causing him to pause. He separated their mouths, his breath getting caught in his throat for a second at how hot Loke looked, his face red and his breaths heavy. Romeo reached into Loke's jacket packet, taking out the strange object. His eyes widened as he looked at what was in his hand.

"It's...a collar." Romeo said. Loke's face seemed to get more red, not with embarrassment, but with anticipation.

"That's right...and not just any collar. When you pour magic into it, it shocks whoever it's on, and it'll also have the name of whoever owns me...but first, you have to make me yours." Romeo was getting more turned on by the second.

"I see, so you had every intention of submitting to me. How naughty can you get." Romeo mocked as he completely tore off Loke's top, leaving his sexy muscular chest bare. He shivered at Romeo's sheer dominance.

"Yes...make me yours..." Romeo devoured the side of Loke's neck, kissing and sucking and biting him. His mouth made its way up to Loke's ear, where he bit down harshly before licking the bite marks.

"Don't worry. I have every intention of making you my permanent bitch." Loke moaned, gripping onto the bed sheet as Romeo attacked his nipples with his mouth. His tongue aggressively rubbed against them as his hands made quick work of Loke's pants and boxers.

"I...un...wanna see you naked too..." Loke gasped out.

"Shut it, I'm getting there. You don't get to make orders, and the only requests you get to make are 'harder' and 'faster'." Loke moaned, turned on by how controlling Romeo was. The raven-haired teen took off his own clothes and straightened his back, showing himself off. Loke's eyes stayed glued to Romeo's abs, drool falling out of the side of his mouth. Romeo leaned forward to lick the drool away. When he straightened his back again, something hard happened to hit Loke, causing his gaze to travel below the abs, and just like that, he froze completely.

Romeo's massive cock was standing proudly at its full length. Loke had never taken something so big before. The thought of it destroying him from behind sent pleasure coursing through his body, and instead of drooling saliva from his mouth, precum began dribbling from his erect dick.

"Like what you see?" Romeo said, tauntingly shaking his hips a bit. Loke's eyes were mesmerized as the cock swayed ever so slightly.

"P-please..." He whispered. Romeo smirked.

"Call me 'master', and then maybe I'll consider it." Loke gulped.

"Please _master_." Satisfied, Romeo let Loke out from under him, leaning against the head of the bed with his legs spread apart and his arms behind his head, showing off his armpits. He wore a cocky grin as Loke quickly got on all fours and crawled in between his spread legs, hungrily attacking the monster-sized cock. He wasted no time in shoving his head down on it, forcing half of it down his throat as his tongue furiously tasted it. Romeo groaned, spreading his legs apart more. Loke's hands were massaging his heavy balls, worshipping their contents as he went down further and further on the boy's delicious hunk of meat.

Romeo licked his lips as he watched Loke's ass sway back and forth as he sucked his cock.

"Come on...you can take more of it. Prove to me you're worthy of being my bitch." Romeo slapped Loke's ass, just to add even more of a commanding tone. With a whimper, Loke's head went down further, taking even more of the massive cock down his tight throat. Romeo was keeping his cool, but in reality, he was in heaven. Loke's tongue was expectedly skilled in dealing with his cock even when half of it was down Loke's throat. It was clear he was experienced. Experienced enough to leave Romeo nothing more than a moaning puddle of pleasure, which was dangerous, because then Romeo would lose all command. He had to make sure that he drove even the super experienced Loke crazy. He was the master, after all.

With a smirk, he fastened the collar around Loke's neck. The lion-boy didn't even notice until Romeo was done putting it on. A spark of pleasure seemed to pass through his body as Loke's eyes flew open and he moaned around the cock, causing a delicious vibration.

"Oh...good boy." Romeo grunted. He put one hand on the collar and focused some of his magic into it. Immediately, the collar pulsed and sent a shockwave of pleasure into Loke's body.

"MMMHH!" Loke screamed around the cock, causing more vibrations. Romeo backed up against the headboard as much as he could, gritting his teeth at the pleasureful vibrations. He gave the collar more magic, shocking Loke with pleasure again and again and again, loving the feeling of his cock plugging the lion's roars.

Loke's body was shaking with pleasure, saliva dripping out from the sides of his mouth from how mouth-watering sucking on Romeo's cock was. The scene of Loke being reduced to a sloppy mess choking on his cock turned Romeo on beyond belief. With one hand on Loke's collar and the other grabbing a fistful of the orange hair, Romeo forced him down more onto his dick.

Loke happily let Romeo greedily shove more of his cock down his throat. His face was pressing into Romeo's crotch so hard. The scent of Romeo's mammoth cock was the only thing he could sense until he was suffocating in it. The intoxicating smell got him unbelievably hard as he desperately shoved his face in between Romeo's legs even more, the teenage boy's overwhelmingly dominant sex drive causing him to go insane.

The shocks of pleasure Romeo gave him via the collar weren't helping, either. Loke couldn't focus on anything anymore from the collar shocks to the salty taste of Romeo's cock to the plugging up of his throat. His eyes were already glazed over in complete lust and submission as he worshipped Romeo's cock.

Romeo began sensually massaging Loke's ass with one hand, frowning a bit as he felt how bubbly and smooth it was.

"I'm surprised your ass is still in such good condition after how many times you must've let others own you." Loke whimpered around the large cock as Romeo's hands got rougher with his ass.

"It disappoints me. I'll be the one to change that. Yes, after I'm through with you, your ass won't be in nearly this good of a shape. It'll be so destroyed that you won't be able to feel any other man's cock except for mine, because no other man has a cock as big as mine that will be able to fill your beaten ass up. Then you'll come crawling back to me every time you need a cock inside of you." Loke was desperately raising his ass into Romeo's rough grip, his dirty talking flipping a switch inside of Loke.

"You want that? You want me to become your one true owner?" Romeo's voice was aggressively low and husky. He was the alpha male here, and he was making sure the lion in between his legs understood that fully. He roughly yanked the collar, choking Loke's plugged throat even more before sending another shockwave of pleasure.

"MMM-AHHH!" Loke screamed as his head was pulled off of Romeo's cock. He panted heavily, still on all fours, looking up at Romeo with intense desire. Romeo effortlessly flipped Loke around, wasting no time in diving his face into Loke's ass.

"O-ohhhh, Romeo!" Loke moaned, shoving his ass backwards. Romeo pulled his face away, harshly slamming his hand against Loke's ass and leaving a handprint.

"Ah!" Loke screamed. Romeo growled as he yanked the collar back, biting Loke's ear hard enough to leave marks. Loke whimpered at the angry look in Romeo's eyes.

"You don't get to call me by that name. It's 'Master' to you. Understood, bitch?" Loke let out another whimper, unable to speak up to the sheer dominance radiating from Romeo.

"Good bitch." Romeo said, satisfied. He let go of the collar and went back to eating out Loke's too-perfect ass. It may have been like that now, but Romeo had every intention of destroying him from the inside out.

Meanwhile, Loke could barely contain himself, his body constantly shaking in anticipation. Romeo slapped his ass.

"Stay still." Loke, still on all fours, lowered the front half of his body, raising his ass.

"Master." He pleaded. "Master, please, fuck me." Romeo mounted Loke's back, lining up his massive cock against the perfectly tight hole of Loke's.

"You ready to never be able to feel another man's cock ever again?" Romeo growled. Loke moaned, bucking his hips back against Romeo's cock.

"Yes master...make me yours..." Needing no further invitation, Romeo slammed his hips forward, showing no mercy as he shoved his entire cock inside of Loke's body until his balls were laying flat against his entrance. Loke threw his head back, screaming with all his might.

"MASTER! MASTER GIVE IT TO ME! HARDER!" Romeo growled sexily into Loke's ear, bringing his hips back and forcing his cock back in before the tight ass could adjust even slightly to the giant hunk of meat being thrust inside of it. Loke was gripping the bedsheets and holding on for dear life, thrusting his hips back as hard as he could to get as much of Romeo's dick as possible. Romeo's cock ignored the tight resistance of Loke's ass, tearing through it mercilessly and stretching him beyond belief.

"Oh! Oh, MASTER! UH, FUCK, ME!" Loke begged shamelessly again and again, having never felt something so big inside of him before. Having Romeo's dick fucking him was even better than being double penetrated. Romeo's balls were leaving red marks all over Loke's ass from how hard he was slamming into him.

"Fuck! You like that, don't you? You've been searching for a cock that can destroy your ass, that's why you're such a hooker isn't it? Well search no more, I'm going to destroy your ass, your body, your mind, until you can't move or think straight and all you'll be able to live for will be your master's cock-MY cock! You want that, you slutty lion?" Loke tossed his head back.

"UH, GOD, YES MASTER! I live for your cock! Give it to me-FUCK, GIVE IT TO ME!" Loke's screams became even louder as Romeo slammed into his prostate. Romeo disconnected their sweaty bodies, standing up in a squat position with his legs on either side of Loke's body, which was still on all fours. He grabbed onto the collar around his bitch's neck as if they were the reins on a horse and began using it to propel himself forward, fucking Loke's body even harder while simultaneously yanking his body against his cock with each thrust.

"OH! MASTER! FUCK ME HARDERRRRR!" Loke screamed. Romeo roared as he obliged, launching his cock into Loke harder and harder. He began channeling his magic into the collar, causing shockwaves to rake Loke's body in addition to the pleasure he was getting from Romeo fucking him.

"FUUUUUCK, FUCK MASTER, FUCK I'M GOING TO, UGHHH AHHHHH!" Loke screamed incoherently as he came all over the bed beneath him, his eyes wider than an insane person's. He was insane with lust and pleasure. Romeo watched as words magically appeared on the collar. It read, 'Romeo's Bitch'. He smirked. The collar acknowledged him as Loke's new master now. He owned him officially.

The shockwaves he fed Loke through the collar were even more intense now that he was officially Loke's owner.

"FUUUCK, MASTER, I, AHHHHH!" Loke couldn't finish his sentences. Romeo didn't let him as he sent shockwaves throughout Loke's body nonstop while pounding away at his prostate relentlessly. Loke's body was still extra sensitive from his orgasm, and all he could do was scream as Romeo pounded his extra sensitive body into oblivion.

Romeo's grip on the collar tightened as he began thrusting harder. He could feel the magic in him being drained by the collar rapidly as the waves of pleasure consistently flooded into Loke's body. His heavy balls tightened up against Loke's destroyed hole, and Romeo's movements became desperate as his cock pierced Loke's prostate again and again. He knew it wasn't long now before his sperm was being drained by Loke's body much like the collar was draining his magic. His entire essences would be pouring into Loke.

Letting out a roar of finality, Romeo began yanking the collar back and pounding Loke's ass as though he seriously intended to split Loke's body in half.

"I'm gonna cum. Oh yeah, I'm gonna cum so hard in you." Romeo announced. Loke's eyes widened even more, and he began shaking, not just from all the pleasure, but in desperation.

"You want to feel me cum inside of you?" Loke's tongue was hanging out to the side now as he screamed to answer his master.

"Yes, master! Fuck me! Cum in me! SEED ME! DESTROY ME!" Loke's voice got louder with each request as the pleasure built up more and more towards the climax of the night. Romeo's cock speared him again and again, the sound of skin hitting skin ringing throughout the room.

"Get ready and take my seed like a good little bitch-FUCK! OHHHHHH FUCK THIS IS IT, GET READY!" Romeo roared as Loke slammed his hips backwards like the needy bitch he was.

"PLEASE MASTER! SEED ME MASTER-AHHHHHH!"

"FUUUCK TAKE IT, TAKE MY LOAD, ALL OF IT!" Both of them screamed as Romeo dumped load after load of his teenage boy juice deep, deep inside of Loke's body, coating the lion's insides in hot, white juvenile fluids.

"Give it to me! Give all of it to me! Master, YES MASTER SEED ME HARDER! DON'T STOP! KEEP FUCKING ME!" Romeo continued shocking him through the collar as Loke's destroyed ass strangled his massive cock, milking it desperately.

"Fuck, what a slutty ass...you really are my bitch, huh? Say it! Tell me who you belong to!" Romeo moaned. His cock wasn't slowing down its climax at all, still flooding Loke's body with load after load of sperm.

"You're my master, ugh, fuck, I'm yours! I belong to you!" Loke moaned, still pressing his ass against Romeo's balls thirstily. Only Romeo's seed could quench his thirst. Only Romeo's cock could meet his desires. He was Romeo's now.

Romeo groaned in satisfaction, putting both arms behind his head as he rocked his hips and unleashed the last of his orgasm inside of Loke. The two males stayed in their positions for a bit, Loke enjoying the sensation of being completely filled and Romeo enjoying the sensation of completely filling Loke. Sperm began dripping out of Loke's overfilled ass as Romeo pulled his cock out, laying back with a sigh.

"You're mine now." Romeo said, still with a dominant tone. Loke moaned in agreement, clenching his ass to keep as much of Romeo's delicious seed inside of him as possible. He kept the collar on.

* * *

"I guess I should expect more visits from you." Romeo said. Loke nodded. They both knew that Loke couldn't be satisfied with anything other than Romeo's cock now. Romeo wouldn't be surprised if that's how it was for everyone who'd felt his cock.

His eyes widened slightly as that thought crossed his mind. He hadn't even realized it, but he was getting cockier and cockier about his cock every day. Loke paid up before leaving.

"Well, looks like you're done for the day, Romeo-kun." Romeo nodded at Boss before heading out. He sighed. Now that he wasn't doing anything, his mind was once again stressing over the fact that anyone could be hearing about the rumors about him. He growled frustratedly. He needed sex. Sex was the only thing that could get his mind off of things. But the day was over...

...unless he seeked sex outside of his job. The thought had never occurred to him before. He figured he would head home and consider it for the future...

...little did he know, he was going to get what he wanted as soon as he got home. His first time having sex outside of his job...


End file.
